Novia por accidente
by Anelis Evans
Summary: III Parte de la saga Entre el final y el epílogo. Un baile de disfrases, la locura colectiva, el Escándalo de Piccadillys, CLP e incluso el rompimiento de un poderoso hechizo, no lograron separar a Harry y a Ginny. Todo estaba bien.
1. Novias por rumores

**N/A: **Hola nuevamente. Esta vez me presento ante ustedes con el fic "Novia por accidente" que es la tercera parte de la saga** "Norte y Sur." **Antes de que pregunten, es una saga que publicaré en desorden ¿Por qué…? Bueno… porque ya les había prometido este fic… no podía dejarlos esperando mas tiempo del que me he tardado.

Tiene mucho que ver con "Fe de erratas" (aunque "Fe…" no es parte de la saga), y cada uno de los tomos (que son **5** fics) son post Hogwarts. Este fic, es lo que califiqué como** "Comedia romántica" **espero que les guste y la disfruten.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NOVIA POR ACCIDENTE**

**Tercera entrega de la Saga: "Norte y Sur"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CAPÍTULO I: "Novias por rumores…"**

_**Viernes 5 de agosto, 2005**_

"**Harry Potter, atacado por lobos voladores"**

_El conocido "niño que vivió" fue atacado ayer en la noche por una bandada de lobos voladores mientras rescataba a su novia de caer en las garras de éstos terribles animales._

_-"él fue muy valiente"- admitió horas más tarde al periódico Romilda Vane, su novia –"me rescató lanzando un hechizo _petríficus totales_ que provocó que los lobos cayeran y no me lastimaran"-_

_Todo marcha de maravilla en esta pareja de jóvenes…_

Conteniendo unas enormes ganas de vomitar el café de su desayuno sobre _El Profeta_ matutino, Harry fue el que quedó casi petrificado al leer el encabezado del periódico… ¿Qué diría Remus si lo leyera….? ¿Esos reporteros no tenían algo mejor que hacer?...

Con sus veinticuatro años de edad, Harry ya era un importante Auror del Ministerio de Magia, por supuesto miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix y al parecer… también luchaba contra lobos voladores para rescatar a Romilda…

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Ajustó sus lentes redondos solo para corroborar que había leído bien: Según El Profeta llevaba más de treinta novias desde que salió de Hogwarts, y no era que llevara la cuenta de esas mentiras… pero es que al lado inferior izquierdo del periódico había un pequeño termómetro que marcaba (con nombre y fotografía) una a una de sus "novias".

Volteó la página solo para encontrar una muy mala foto suya son la varita en alto apuntándole a una nube oscura; con un título que decía "_Prueba irrefutable del ataque de los lobos voladores_". Esto era muy irónico… incluso para él. Pero no terminaba ahí: al lado izquierdo de la página venía un calendario con lo que él haría durante el día… sus citas y los lugares que frecuentaba… ¿¡que estaba pasando!?... Él ni siquiera iba a estos lugares…

"_Él apuesto "niño que vivió… hombre que conquistó" luego de su derrota al mago tenebroso… "_

Harry continuó leyendo mientras distraídamente acercaba su mano a una de las rosquillas del plato,

"…_ha demostrado que también conquistó nuestros corazones_…"

Remojó la rosquilla en su café.

"… _ésta semana ha manifestado nuevamente porque es nuestro héroe favorito_…"

Se llevó la rosquilla a la boca. El artículo parecía una copia de Corazón de Bruja.

-¡PUAJ!, ¡RON! ¿Qué diablos tienen estas rosquillas?- dijo mientras se levantaba e iba del desayunador hacia la pila para lavarse la boca.

-¡cállate Harry! ¡lo vas a despertar!-

Por simple instinto, Harry buscó la manera de taparse.

-hey!!- dijo con nerviosismo –no sabía que estabas aquí-

Ella solo sonrió –vamos Potter, tranquilo… invoca una camisa si tanto te preocupa que te vea-.

Él, que solo estaba en boxers, le hizo caso, como siempre tarde o temprano se lo hacía. Una vez apropiadamente cubierto se volvió hacia su mejor amiga.

-diablos Hermy… estás enorme-

Ella solo se limitó a ignorarlo, caminó fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Ron y se aproximó al refrigerador.

-deberías acostumbrarte a verme…- se inclinó y tomó la botella de jugo de zanahoria mágico y tomó del embace. –aunque lleves aquí unos cuantos días… -

Harry puso cara de asco cuando ella lo devolvió a la refrigeradora.

-lo sé... pero anoche no te oí llegar- explicó Harry mientras se disponía a terminar su taza de café.

Hermione tomó un banco y se sentó frente a él y le arrebató el periódico.

-anoche, mientras combatías contra lobos voladores por el amor de… Romilda Vane- dijo ella mientras mordía una manzana y casi se atragantaba de la risa –pensé que después del escándalo de Picadilly's al menos habrías mejorado tus gustos-

-muy graciosa, Herms- dijo el ojiverde –el embarazo ha hecho renacer en ti un sentido del humor que creía perdido-

Ella pareció no importarle y se siguió riendo.

Y es que el comentario odioso de Harry acerca de su tamaño, no era alejado de la realidad. Hermione Granger estaba embarazada. Muy embarazada, de hecho. Hoy en la mañana llevaba una blusa ceñida al cuerpo, que luchaba por no explotar (a criterio de Harry), y unos pantaloncillos cortos. Durante sus ocho meses de gestación se había negado a usar los "maternales" que su madre le había comprado, en cambio usaba su ropa normal al punto de hacerles un hechizo elástico para que luego de su embarazo sirvieran.

-nunca te dejarán en paz, mi querido amigo- dijo al fin Hermione- el sexo vende.

Harry no entendía. Mejor aún. No quería entender.

Ella lo notó y de inmediato puso esa cara que tanto le desquiciaba a Harry la expresión de "sabelotodo" –veamos Harry… ¿Qué es lo que hace a Harry James Potter único?-

Harry lo pensó…

.-el héroe ha vuelto a casa… que mejor que acompañarlo con chismes…-dijo su amiga casi con desesperación- eres un héroe hecho hombre…-

-eso… y que eres sexi- la voz de Ron sonó desde la puerta de su cuarto. Y luego apareció: el cabello lo llevaba casi tan desordenado como el de Harry, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal y todavía no podía quitarse las ojeras (ni siquiera con hechizos) que desde hace ocho meses poseía. Llevaba un uniforme viejo de los Chudly Canons y un buzo anaranjado que le hacía juego.

-Amor- le dijo su novia –no tienes porque levantarte- le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-¿cómo sigues de las nauseas?-

Ron arrugó la cara y negó dolorosamente –No se me quitan, cariño. Pensé que sólo eran las primeras semanas de embarazo, Hermy… pero mi estómago sigue mal.

Hermone abrazó a su novio.

-tranquilo cariño… verás que falta poco…-

-¡y no aguanto los calambres en las piernas… !- continuó el pelirrojo -¡y mis pies siguen hinchados…!-

-¡pero te ves guapo…!-

Él le dio una sonrisa dubitativa.

-¿en serio gatita…?-

Ella asintió, se puso de puntitas y lo besó hasta donde su enorme vientre lo permitió, o sea, su barbilla.

Con una sonrisa boba en el rostro Ron se acercó al desayunador.

-¿de que hablaban?-

Tomó un poco de jugo de naranja y, casi repitiendo la escena de Harry, se ahogó con él.

-espero ver la reacción de Remus… y todo eso por Romilda… pensé que al menos sería más bella…-

-Tal parece no lo puede evitar, cariño… recuerda que Harry es sexi…-

Ante ese comentario, Harry ni siquiera trato de disimular la sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, gracias!- .

Sí, era guapo, pero no se lo tomaba en serio. No lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando ganó por quinto año consecutivo "el mago adulto más sexi de Inglaterra".

-Todos los héroes son sexys –argumentó Ron defendiendo su posición de héroe. Hermione le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

-Lo son- insistió ella. -Son pura testosterona.- le hizo un cariño y luego se sentó en las piernas de su novio, Ron reprimió un quejido ante el peso de Hermione.

-Su humor no ha cambiado- Harry miró a sus amigos. Eran tan felices juntos. A pesar de los achaques de Ron, y de las evidentes discusiones, eran felices.

-entonces… ¿todo listo para la fiesta de la noche…?- el ojiverde buscaba la manera de hacerles recordar que él seguía ahí. Al notar que ellos seguían mirándose como locos enamorados.

Hubo una nueva pausa.

-¿ya tienes mi disfraz…?-

Hermione le sonrió…

-Tu disfraz es algo que ponga a relucir su lado sensible!, por supuesto -sugirió Ron.

-No tan sensible –Hermione lo calmó antes de que alegara –Es un poco creativo, Harry, lo vendrán a dejar hoy al apartamento. Y recuerda que sólo in­tento ayudarte-. Sus ojos cafés brillaban.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -añadió reclinándose en la silla.

-Algo especial, llamativo, inesperado. Algo que la gente recuerde. Se trata de buscar el rostro huma­no -contestó Ron aguantando la risa.

-Te refieres a alguna cosa que indique que hay algo en él aparte de los lentes, músculos y la destreza para usar la varita, ¿no? —intervino Hermione.

-Se refiere al misterioso hombre que hay bajo el duro Auror -la corrigió su novio, casi aguantando la risa-.

Hablamos de fiestas, wisky de fuego y, probablemente, de una glamurosa amante oculta -añadió Harry maliciosamente.

Hubo un silencio repentino, seguido de una carcajada. Según el diario _El Profeta_, _Corazón de Bruja_, _Bruja Adolescente_ e incluso _El Quisquilloso_ habían difamado que Harry entre misión y misión asistía a fiestas y ponía en ello gran entusiasmo. De hecho, en un reportaje del que todos tenían una copia, Molly Weasley incluida, argumentaba:

_Harry James Potter: __Se dice que es un hombre brillante, impredecible, un tipo difícil. Mujeriego y divertido, un buen día desaparece para ir a cazar magos tenebrosos. Una bomba de inteligencia sexual, socialmente un hipógrifo (por elegante e indómito), y románticamente, una mala apuesta._

—Eh... —comenzó a decir Ron, desviando la vis­ta del periódico y buscando con la mirada el servicio sanitario. -¡Me das envidia Harry!- su tono burlón se vio apagado por las incontenibles ganas de correr y vomitar. Con cuidado se levantó y dejó a Hermione de nuevo en el banco.

Hasta Hermione, que había leído el expediente, letra por letra, pa­recía divertida. Claro que Harry era su hermano. Debía protegerlo contra estas difamaciones… pero eran tan divertidas. Todas las mujeres del mundo mágico, e incluso muggle lo calificaban como "un cuerpo atlético bajo la ropa bien cuidada". Y un letrero en la frente que gritaba "Nada de compromisos"

-¿Quién, tú? -preguntó Hermione irónica-. ¿Algo así como si de pronto recordaras que tienes una novia sexy esperándote justo cuando alguien trata de ense­ñarte un nuevo equipo de quidditch?

-Estás sugiriendo otra vez que no soy sexy -con­testó Harry amargamente. Los cambios de humor de una embarazada habían dejado de ser un mito desde hace ocho meses tanto para Ron como para Harry.

-¿O pretendes decir que no es cierto?- lo retó Hermione-

-Creía que estabas aquí para que me ayudaras con la fiesta, no para criticarme -con­testó Harry.

-Un perfil mujeriego podría ser una buena publici­dad, sin duda, pero... -comentó Hermione mi­rando a Ron y esperando a que él le diera una pista.

Desde el retrete, Ron repasó la lista de conquistas recientes de Harry. O al menos las que decían los rumores. Todas eran guapas, de buen carácter, chicas fáciles. Fugaces. Y nada sugería que él fuera a cam­biar. Aun así, el joven auror necesitaba una novia para esa noche. Y cabía la posibilidad de que la idea de Hermione no fuera mala del todo. Hermione se aclaró la garganta y añadió:

-¿Has pensado en alguien?

-¿Yo? -preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos verdes enorme­mente-. Creía que era para eso había acudido a ustedes.

Harry fingía estar ofendido, fingía ser inocente de toda culpa. Pero Hermone conocía muy bien ese tono de voz. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la ventana del apartamento que daba hacia la calle. El evento de esa noche era de pura caridad. La asociación Corazón de Bruja le otorgaba cinco mil galeones al "mago más sexi de Inglaterra". Y como no quería dejarse ese dinero la ceremonia de entrega del premio se convertía en una obra de caridad para los niños huérfanos del mundo mágico. El evento era innegable. Además, al enterarse de sus acciones, su jefe en el Ministerio lo apoyó haciendo una especie de alianza Aurores-Corazón de Bruja, donde el baile acrecentaría las ganancias para los huérfanos si muchos Aurores galanes solteros se precentaban. No podía huir

-Mi novia… no será una loca como la última con que me citaste-

Hermione entornó los ojos. –no exageres, Harry… además… es solo una noche… no es para siempre-

Harry siguió comiendo mientras asentía.

-Recuerda que ahora no tengo ninguna -contestó Harry di­vertido-. Estoy abierto a cualquier oferta.

-Me gusta -decidió Ron con la voz apagada-. Podría­mos hacer algo interesante con esa idea.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Harry asin­tiendo con entusiasmo. ¿En una chica guapa, rubia, con largas piernas? -preguntó el ojiverde esperanzado.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró severamente a su her­mano. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo que conocía demasiado bien.

—Harry...

Pero Harry se inclinó hacia delante sin hacer caso, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y tomó la taza de café en sus manos.

-¿De verdad crees que una amante o una novia podría mejo­rar mi imagen pública? ¿Y de dónde vas a sacarla?

-¿De una empresa de alquiler? -sugirió Ron con una risa.

-¡Están locos! -exclamó cuando por fin pudo de­jar de reír- Absolutamente locos, los dos. Una novia solo lo empeorará. Harry se puso en pie y los miró.

-Gracias por su ayuda, pero paso. Solo será una loca de una noche…

Y, tras decir eso, se encaminó hacia el que por pocas horas sería su cuarto. Riendo a carcajadas y dejando tras de sí un enorme silencio. Entonces Hermione respiró hondo, satisfecha, y dijo:

—Impredecible, ya te lo dije.

-El sexo vende -explicó Ron. –es lo que han estado haciendo con él desde la mayoría de edad.-

-¡Ah! -exclamó Hermone haciéndose la ingenua-. Pero lo que queremos vender es su fiesta de beneficencia, ¿no?, por eso tuve que llamarla. Ella, bueno… su padre nos podría ayudar. Además, era ella o dejar que lo subastaran con los demás Aurores. Por eso él aceptó a medias.

-Por eso te amo- dijo Ron mientras le mordía cariñosamente una de las orejas - Será maravilloso para el hospicio.

-De encontrar a la mujer ideal, claro está… -comentó Hermione mientras se acariciaba su enorme vientre-

Ron y ella se miraron significativamente.

-¿La mujer ideal? -repitió Ron incrédulo-. ¿Hay alguna para Harry James Potter?

-No te preocupes… vendrá en camino.

**.-.-.-.**

Aquélla era una de esas mañanas claras de verano que anunciaban un calor insoportable. Ginny Weasley se estiró y respiró hondo. Paz, pensó, excepto por los repiqueteos de los pájaros en su ventana. Por primera vez en varios días, nadie la molestaría con los terribles preparativos. Porque ya todo estaba listo. No tendría men­sajes. Bueno, talvez uno.

Sin duda el siguiente mensaje sería de Dean. Sabía qué diría: « ¿Para cuándo quedamos en la cuarta cita?». El problema era que no sabía la respuesta.

-Se acerca la cuaggta cita, ¿eh? -había preguntado Gabrielle la noche anterior—. Espeggo que tenga más sueggte que los cinco anteggioges, me gusta Dean.

Bueno, a Ginny también le gustaba, pero no estaba segura de que le gustara tanto. Y la cuarta cita era... bueno, importante. Luna y ella la llamaban «la cita sexual». Siempre la habían llamado así. Por eso le sorprendió tanto que todo el mundo la llamara así también, in­cluyendo a Dean Thomas.

Dean estaba cada día más impaciente. Para ser sinceros, Ginny no podía culparlo. El problema era que no sólo Londres la deprimía, Dean y los cinco hombres que lo habían precedido también tenían mucho que ver. A Ginny le gustaba salir, le gustaba pasárselo bien. Pero no quería atravesar la barrera de las cuatro citas con ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido. Quizá debiera recapacitar sobre sí mis­ma, se dijo. No quería nada de ninguno de esos hom­bres, pero todo podía cambiar. Mientras tanto...

-Ginny la dura -dijo Ginny en voz alta sacudien­do la cabeza-. Dean tendrá que esperarse….

Ginny se levantó de un salto y contempló desde la ventana un silencioso sendero de hier­ba a lo largo del río. Eran sólo las seis y media de la mañana, la luz le daba un aire de vivo al ambiente que no se podía describir. Habría sido un día perfecto para salir a correr por el parque, conocer un poco más de Escocia.

Aquél era el gran día de su amiga Gabrielle, el día de la inauguración de "En el ático", su nuevo y revo­lucionario concepto en boutiques para la "mujer mágica ideal". Había puesto el corazón y el alma en su trabajo y Ginny ha­bía sacado unas "vacaciones" de 3 días para ayudarla el día de las presentaciones, de las relaciones públicas y de las fiestas.

Ginny suspiró... y se echó a reír. Todo saldría de maravilla. No sería como la noche anterior cuando Gabrielle se subía ya por las paredes del estrés que manejaba. Seamus, su novio se apareció frente a ella de buena fe, con un ramo de flores que ella casi tiró por la ventana. No estaba acostumbrada a las apariciones mágicas ya que en su familia siempre usaban la chimenea. Fue toda una hazaña ver como el pobre Seamus le pidió disculpas luego. Después de todo, había caído bajo el encanto de una _veela_.

Cuando salió del baño, vestida y presentable, Ginny encontró a Gabrielle en la cocina aferrada a una hoja de papel llena de notitas y tres tazas de café sobre la mesa. Sus ojos bri­llaban febriles.

-Una expeggiencia completamente nueva -musita­ba entre dientes-. Completamente nueva. Hola, Ginny. Una nueva expeggiencia en compggas.

-Basta -dijo Ginny quitándole el papel-. Eso ya lo repasamos anoche.

-Es que he tenido una idea mientggas dogmía. Migga, tengo aquí las estadísticas...

-No irás a aburrir a un montón de periodistas es­pecializados en moda con estadísticas, ¿no? -pre­guntó Ginny incrédula.

-Son muy significativas.

-Has tomado demasiada cafeína. Las estadísticas son para los burócratas. Tu discurso debe ser breve y sugerente.

-Peggo...

-Voy a prepararte unas tostadas -la interrumpió Ginny-. Y huevos. Con leche caliente. Y, por favor, deja de ya de torturarte. "En el ático" es una idea fan­tástica y la inauguración va a ser un éxito, ¿de acuerdo?

-Egges muy buena conmigo, Ginny -sonrió Gabrielle-. Me alegggo de teneg una amiga como tú.

-Lo mismo digo. Y ahora ve a ducharte… Ella asintió y se fue.

Ginny sacó su varita mágica y empezó a ordenar el apartamento. Abrir las cortinas y dejar que la claridad iluminara el lugar y preparó el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la televisión muggle.

"_Tengo marcado en el pecho todo los días que el tiempo no me dejo estar aquí_ –ahí aprovechó para, con un giro de su varita lavar los platos y cubiertos de la noche anterior- "_Tengo una fe quemadura que va conmigo y me cura desde que te conoci__…"-_el desayuno estaba casi listo… solo un poco más de cebolla a los huevos y una pizca de sal al jugo de naranja…_-_ "_Tengo un huella perdida entre tu sobra y la mía que no me deja mentir"…  
_

_-_LISTO_-_ le gritó a su amiga unos cinco minutos después.

Gabrielle salió glamorosa del baño, ventajas de ser una _veela_, pensó Ginny. Su cabello era perfecto, al igual que su ropa y su maquillaje. Y esa era la ironía. Gabrielle, con su estilo _veela_, se encargaba de diseñar ropa para brujas comunes y corrientes. Ginny sonrió por lo bajo. A ella le gustaba la ropa. Pero no era su mundo: el maquillaje, ropa de diseñadores, peinados… no. Ella era más práctica y sencilla para todo ese rol femenino. Lo cual trae la segunda ironía: ella se había ofrecido para ayudarla en ese mundo. Solo un día más… y de vuelta al trabajo.

-¿ya teggminamos con todo Ginny?-

Ella asintió mientras tomaba de su café.

-Si. Seamus solo tiene que venir por ti a las ocho de la noche para atender a los invitados- era lo único ya que Ginny desde la noche anterior lo había dejado todo perrfecto, ya habían desaparecido las latas de pintura por todas partes y los muebles tapados con sábanas. Los cuadros de las paredes también estaban mágicamente rectos y la gran lámpara de candelabro lista a iluminar el desfile de moda. Las entusiastas londinenses y escocesas de la moda se iban a llevar una buena sorpresa.

-¿vendgga Seamus? …¿después de cómo lo tggaté?-

Ginny suspiró.

-Él te ama, Gaby… vendrá por ti… y todo saldrá bien…-

-¿vendggá Dean?-

Ginny sacudió la cabeza negativamente. No, imposible. Dean era banquero de Gringgots, de los pocos magos que los duendes dejaban trabajar. Para él, el mayor peligro del mundo era el receso de la economía inglesa y como afectaba el cambio de libras a galeones.

-Tiene reunión… además el viaje de Londres a Escocia es muy cansado.-

Gabrielle remojó su pan en el café y observó pensativa a Ginny.

-Con tantas caggegas se me ha olvidado pgefuntag… ¿Cómo está Hegmione y tu hegmano?-

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Ginny sospechaba que Gabrielle podía sentir algo por Ron, después de todo… él la había salvado en la prueba del lago en el torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Están muy felices juntos- no podía ocultar eso. Y era mejor tratar a su amiga con la verdad. –Hermione está embarazada… nacerán en septiembre…-

-¿Septiembge?- parecía desdichada -¡falta tan poco! ¿Cómo ha llevado el embagazo Hegmione?-

Ginny casi se atraganta con el café.

-¡De lo más bien!- el tono burlón se sintió a leguas. –Como sabrás, Hermy es muy inteligente. Y cuando se enoja… bueno… mejor no estar cerca…-

La _veela_ arqueó una ceja.

-Ron supo que Hermy estaba embarazada el día de los enamorados. Ella pensó que sería el regalo ideal… y no resultó para nada así. Mi hermano se puso histérico… dijo que era mucha responsabilidad para él que sólo tenía 23 años…-

-¿Y como geaccionó Hegmione?-

-Le gritó hasta quedar casi afónica cosas como "eres un desconsiderado". "También es mi responsabilidad". "Te odio…"

-¿Y?- Gabrielle se levantó del desayunador y corrió a la puerta del apartamento para recoger el periódico. Luego con prisa cerró la puerta y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Ron trató de disculparse con ella, pero ya era muy tarde. Verás… ella usó un hechizo CLP.

Mordió una tostada esperando ver la reacción incrédula de Gaby.

-¿Un CLP?- dijo mitad riendo, mitad compadeciéndose por Ron -¡esa chica es una baggbaga!... ¡Si Rgon…!-

-Se lo merece- sentenció Ginny. –Solo que ninguno esperaba que los efectos del CLP duraran TODO el embarazo… creo que es por los bebés-

-Peggo un _Communico Luctus Partum _es mucho.. -

-¡Es lo que se merecía! ¡Compartir el dolor del embarazo!-

Imaginando los pies hinchados y las ojeras en Ron; apuraron su desayuno para dirigirse al salón en la ciudad.

La decoración había funcionado de maravilla, los colores rojos, naranjas y cafés combinaban de maravilla con el escenario principal, y como no, también con el maquillaje y el vestuario de las modelos.

El sonido amplificado de la música fue puesto aprueba (después de todo el hechizo _sonorus_ estaba un poco restringido por el Ministerio luego del Escándalo de Picadilly's)

Ginny alzó los pulgares en dirección a Gabrielle al momento en que el techo del local daba la impresión de abrirse al cielo abierto, tal como en Hogwarts. El olor a café inundó la sala y le dio el aspecto hogareño que hacía falta.

En el ensayo de pasarela, el ritmo de las modelos y la coordinación de la luces quedó tan a tiempo que no había de que preocuparse. Las modelos estaban encantadas de trabajar en un proyecto tan innovador como "En el ático".

-Todo estagá bien, ¿verdad Ginny? -preguntó Gabrielle por centésima vez.

-SI -contestó la pelirroja-.

-Quegía decigte les gustaggá mucho lo que hemos hecho hoy aquí. En estas fiestas se suele ofgecegg champán y como fuiste tú quien pgopuso dagg café. Es una idea bggillante, todo el mundo gecoggdagá la inauguggación.

Ginny le sonrió

-Es ropa práctica, para mujeres reales -decía la pelirroja con entusiasmo-. Tienes diseños magníficos. Nada de modelitos escandalosos o de negro y más negro con blanco. "En el ático" pretende ser una tienda divertida,

-Sí- la _veela_ ajustó un anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha, el cual servía de comunicador con las maquilladoras dentro en los camerinos. Aunque se notaba que era por nervios.

Ginny suspiró y miró a su alrededor. "Nada mal para una misión". Porque si bien estaba de "vacaciones" para sus amigos, la verdad era un poco distinta: estaba en una misión para el departamento del Ministerio en Escocia donde trabajaba. Era una misión leve de mínimo riesgo, de las muchas que había tenido. Solo tenía que ir a Escocia y estar justo ahí, en el ensayo del desfile. Al ser la organizadora principal, estuvo al tanto de todos y cada uno de los detalles. Y todo era de mil maravillas. Excepto por supuesto los nervios alterados de Gabrielle que no dejaban de girar el anillo.

Como amiga de Gabrielle, aceptó gustosa el trabajo. Fuera lo que fuera era costumbre de los Innefables dar órdenes de último momento. O investigar casos que llevan años hasta por fin dar con la verdad. Y en este caso resguardar la seguridad de los magos y brujas. Y lo mejor de todo era que Gabrielle no tenía porque saber que ella, junto con cuatro de las modelos y dos camareros, pertenecían a la guardia especial del Ministerio.

Desde que había dejado el colegio y se adjuntó al Ministerio de Magia, no había tenido mucho tiempo: el estudio era fuerte, pero le agradaba. Y el papeleo era interminable, pero interesante. No podía quejarse, era divertido ser Innefable.

Y por supuesto que iba a estar en una fiesta. De trabajo, pero fiesta al final. No había estado en una fiesta desde hace mucho. Año y cinco meses. La fiesta del cumpleaños de Ron y la última vez que vio a Harry.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago. Tan metida estaba en su trabajo que el tiempo pareció no existir y ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado mucho. Año y cinco meses sin saber algo de él. Y tener la pequeña promesa de que él volvería. Y que se encontrarían.

-¿En que piensas Ginny?-

"En que he salido con cinco tipos que no le llegan a Harry a los talones. En que según Dean Tomas tendremos la cuarta cita. En que Harry también ha salido con chicas este tiempo y en que llevo célibe un año y ocho meses…"

-En que me encanta todo… hasta la manera en como diste las invitaciones… - esforzó su mejor sonrisa –todo saldrá de maravilla-

Al volver al apartamento, Ginny dejó su bolso en el sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. La misión, estaba cumplida ahora solo le quedaba guardar las apariencias y alistarse para la noche. Un pantalón beige de vestir y una blusa verde de seda, pequeños detalles como joyas y maquillaje.

Esa era la especialidad de Gabrielle. El maquillaje sería la secuencia de "En el ático". Lo había inventado desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos, para luego perfeccionarlo en sus estudios de Herbología y Belleza Natural. Era tan liviano y al colocarlo, se podía sentir como los años parecían retroceder. ¡Era maravilloso!. Y mejor aún, era para todas las mujeres, en especial aquellas que no tenían noción de lo que era maquillaje. Ella estaba salvada desde el día que Gabrielle se lo prestó, justo antes del Baile del Torneo.

Se duchó nuevamente. Gabrille había llegado unos minutos antes y de los nervios le gritaba las noticias del periódico.

-La economía del Galeón se impuso ante la Libgga- escuchó Ginny desde la ducha –Dean estaggá muy contento…-

-Imagino que sí-

-Debeggías intentag invitagglo, el es buen chico-

-Sé que es bueno… no insistas Gaby-

-Y él no tiene una lista de novias integgminable-

Ginny salió de la ducha con el pelo enrollado en una toalla y vestida con un buzo blanco y gris.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Que Haggy Pottegg no deja de segg noticia-

-Eso no es nuevo- Las únicas noticias que sabía de Harry eran los chismes de los periódicos. Osea, nada.

-Deberías saber que no son ciertos-

-Peggo las novias por peggiódico son más rgeales, aunque sean pog rgumoges- terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Muy graciosa, la próxima vez deberías….-

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Con la varita en la mano y en posición de defensa Ginny Weasley puso en alerta sus sentidos. Alguien, al parecer una mujer gritaba su nombre.

-GINNY WEASLEY-

Conocía esa voz. Con sus pasos cuidados y vigilando que Gabrielle estuviera acostada en el piso se dirigió a la pequeña chimenea de donde parecía provenir el escándalo.

Las brazas se alzaron en forma semidefinida de una mujer, con cabello enmarañado y una nariz respingona.

-¿Hermione?- Ginny se acercó a la llama con cautela, siempre con la varita el alto -¿eres tu?-

-¡Y QUIEN MÁS TIENE COMUNICACIÓN DIRECTA CONTIGO!-

Buena respuesta. Si era Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás?-

Un grito se escuchó nuevamente, tan fuerte que casi podía romper los vidrios.

-¡Te necesito AHORA Gin!-

-¿se te reventó la fuente?. ¿Ron se fue y te dejó?... ¡Por MERLIN!-

-PEOR- dijo Hermione en tono seria.

Ginny no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía, sin embargo no dudó y contestó.

-En tres minutos llego-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Novias por amistad

**NA**: estoy casi llorando de la emoción. En serio… tantos reviews no son para menos, y aunque sé que me tardé con este capi, espero lo rindan y lo disfruten.

Muchisisísimas gracias a todos.

Ahora, muchas chicas y chicos me han hecho MUCHAS preguntas,,, y hoy seré odiosa y no responderé ni una. ¿Porqué?... bueno, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean, la mayoría, por no decir todas las preguntas son parte de la historia o de la saga. Así que tendrán que esperar.

Sorry, pero así de buenas resultaron sus interrogantes, queridas amigas y amigos que me preguntaron.

Por ahora, disfruten:

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**II Capítulo**

**Novias por amistad**

.-.-.-.-

Harry James Potter estaba sentado en su oficina en el Ministerio cuando un telegrama entró volando a su despacho. Un recordatorio a la reunión diaria. Un viernes aburrido. Luego de su internado en campo los últimos trece meses casi agradecía estar de nuevo tras un asiento en una oficina.

Los entrenamientos no duraban más de siete meses… estaba sicológicamente preparado para siete meses… nueve cuando mucho. Pero trece fueron casi un infierno.

Se levantó de su escritorio. Y revisó con la mirada su alrededor: la oficina era un tanto grande, más que cualquiera en el Ministerio, una de sus preferencias por haber derrotado a Voldemort, seis años atrás. Tenía una ventana y hasta baño propio. "Entonces para obtener esto estudié tanto y sacrifiqué aún más.." penso con un deje de tristeza. Por un momento, no le fue suficiente: su casa (en remodelación, en este momento), su entrenamiento como Auror,… su vida… algo enorme le hacía falta. Y lo peor es que sabía exactamente que era.

Hacía 4 días había vuelto, y en lugar de ir por ella, lo habían enterrado en papeles y reuniones. Esa nota del recordatorio era la salida a la luz y a su libertad. Un terrible ultimo acto protocolario y luego…

-El baile de Corazón de Bruja es una importante.- el anuncio en mesa redonda se hizo unos cuantos minutos después- Con él culmina la etapa de entrenamiento de Aurores nivel Alto. Así que esperamos el señor Harry Potter tenga una hermosa novia esperándolo-

Su jefe en el Ministerio era tan delicado como un ataque Avadacadavra. Harry se limitó a asentir a su jefe. Solo esperaba que Hermione haya encontrado a una cita para ese estúpido baile.

-… de etiqueta en el "Club Collatio"… B&W…-

Asintió mecánicamente. Igual, no tenía porque preocuparse. Hermione lo tenía todo bajo control.

.-.-.-.-

-¡NO PUEDO CON ESTO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME PALTADA ASÍ!-

Luna Lovegood caminó tranquilamente en su apartamento mientras agitaba su varita para que se guardaran algunas de sus prendas en una valija.

-podrías dejar de gritar Hermione…. Es malo para los escregutos-

-ME DIJISTE QUE ME AYUDARÍAS… QUE AYUDARÍAS A HARRY- repetía la castaña mientras movía el dedo acusador con extrema rapidez hacia Luna.

-lo se pero… esto es…-

-NO TE ATREVAS A DERCI "MAS IMPORTANTE" LUNA-

-es que no lo entiendes- dijo la rubia mientras doblaba unos pantalones fucsias con naranja –mi padre pidió que lo acompañara… es importante… lo siento por Harry… pero a él le sobran las chicas-

-pero TU eras la que tenía que ir con Él,** solo** como amigos. Hasta que me diera tiempo de contactar a la indicada.-

-pero ya Harry y yo hemos ido a un baile solo como amigos y resultó muy bien… además… ¿te crees cupido Hermy?-

Hermione entendió que era caso perdido. Luna se iría a quien sabe que parte del mundo con su padre. Justamente hoy.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes… ?-

-te envié un mensaje de lechuza en la mañana pero parece que no había nadie en tu departamento-

Hermione se ruborizó. Apenas Harry cerró la puerta del apartamento esa mañana, ella conjuró un hechizo silenciador y le hizo el amor a Ron descaradamente. Una turba de mortífagos pudo estar tocando la puerta del lugar que ellos ni cuenta se hubieran dado.

-la cuestión es que yo contaba contigo… ya perdí mucho tiempo… ¿Quién más me ayudará?-

-hasta la pregunta es estúpida, Hermy-

Hermione suspiró mientras se tiraba de espaldas en la cama de Luna.

-los torsoplos pueden perderse… ten cuidado- Hermione se corrió un poco a la derecha

-cuando escuché de la fiesta, pensé que llamarías a Ginny primero-

-no la encontré... tenía una especie de misión en su departamento, le mandé muchas lechuzas, pero no me respondió…-

-Innefable-

-Ummm jumm-

-debes intentarlo Hermy… son las ocho de la noche, el baile es a las nueve-

Hermione se levantó de un brinco y se agarró el vientre. -¡Por Merlín!, ¡Perdí la noción del tiempo….!, ¡ella jamás vendrá si….!-

¿Cómo diantres le haría para encontrar a una chica que reemplazara a su remplazo de baile… EN MENOS DE UNA HORA?

Un momento

-son las cinco de la tarde Luna… de que hablas?-

-en Kuala Lumpur si son las ocho, me tengo que ir…-

-¡QUE!-

-¡tu eres buena con eso del tiempo, Hermy…!- y sin más ni más Luna Lovegood se acercó a la chimenea, tiró un puñado de polvos verdes a la pequeña chimenea, conjuró algo que sonó como "a casa" y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Polvos Flu.

Sin perder un segundo Hermone Granger corrió hacia la chimenea. Sabía que Ginny estaba en Escocia y que con mucha suerte Gabrielle estaría con ella… ¡MERLÍN! Con su varita conjuró el hechizo que una vez Sirius usó para comunicarse con Harry. Su cara aparecería en llamas en la chimenea de Gabrielle. Solo tenía unos pocos minutos para contactarla…. ¡MERLIN!

-GINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY - gritó un tanto desesperada.

No tuvo respuesta, ¿en que estaba pensando?. Ella le había mandado 11 lechuzas para pedirle que fuera al baile. Y ella no había respondido ninguna. Las lechuzas habían regresado sin respuesta y con la carta intacta. Pero tenía que intentarlo, ella era la única que tenía comunicación directa con Ginny (ventajas de estar muy embarazada), solo faltaba un poco de suerte.

Se incó frente a la chimenea y abrazó su vientre con fuerza antes de volver a gritar.

–GINNY WEASLEY-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-date prisa, Gabrielle… algo le pasó a Hermy-

Sin perder un segundo, Ginny entró en su habitación y conjuró el hechizo para guardar su ropa y de paso dejar ordenado el cuarto.

-¡Accio Alebrije!- conjuró

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-

-no sé.. pero Hermione me necesita… volveré para tu presentación… no te preocupes-

-en que puedo ayudagg?-

-¡dame un cachivache!-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-una baratija… lo que sea… tenemos poco tiempo-

La ropa terminaba de acomodarse rápidamente mientras la cama se hacía y el piso se limpiaba.

-¡Accio Alebrije!- conjuró de nuevo. ¿Dónde estás pequeño…?. Entró al baño a conjurar sus cosas. Se miró al espejo.

-Gaby… préstame maquillaje-

En un segundo Gabrielle apareció en el cuarto con un par de zapatos viejos y bolso negro pequeñísimo.

-Acá hay todo lo que necesitas, Gin-

-Gracias-

-y toma- Gabrielle se agachó hacia una de las patas de la cama y recogió un unicornio alado cuyas alas centellaban en tonos rojos y se lo entregó a Ginny.

-gracias- Ginny no se separaba de su alegrije. Tenía mucha historia ahí dentro de esa cajita como para dejarla de lado.

-debes aplicagg el maquillaje justo como te enseñé. ¿lo rgrecuerggdas?-

La pelirroja asintió, aunque llevaba años haciéndolo, Gabrielle siempre se lo recordaba.

Ginny tomó los zapatos y conjuró en silencio un hechizo traslador. Tenía sus ventajas esto de ser innefable.

-¡volveré para la noche…!-

-no te pgreocupes, ve con Hergmione. Ya me ayudaste mucho Gin. Grgacias-

Ginny le sonrió. Tocó con la punta de sus dedos los viejos zapatos y, tal como le prometió a su amiga, estaba en Londres, en el apartamento de Luna, una hora después.

Con la varita en alto y preparada psicológicamente a llevar al hospital a Hermy, Ginny apareció en un apartamento que bien podría ser el de una persona que acababa de salir del manicomio… y trataba de volver a él.

-¡me alegro que llegaras…!, ¡te necesito con urgencia!-

-¿Por qué estamos en el departamento de Luna?-

-es una larga historia… -

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-bien, Luna quedó en ayudarme en una importante misión… y hace una hora se largó a quien sabe que parte del mundo… y me dejó sola-

-bien… traeré a Luna-

-no hay tiempo… - miró de reojo el reloj que marcaba las seis de la tarde, viajar en traslador de Escocia a Londres tardaba una hora y era solo para personas con estómago de hierro.

-entonces…???-

-tu cubrirás a Luna-

La otra ceja de Ginny se alzó con incredulidad.

-¿cuál es la misión Hermione?-

La castaña no era tonta. Eso lo sabía desde los dos años. Tenía que manipular a Ginny.

-un baile de disfraces B&W, tu acompañante te recoge en dos horas-

-lineamientos- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y caminando de un lado a otro.

-acompañas a tu cita, reconocimiento del terreno, esperar a que den el discurso, la subasta y el baile.-

Ginny no sabía que hacer. Tenía que regresar a Escocia para ayudar a Gabrielle… pero Hermione también la necesitaba… y se había comprometido con Gaby primero, ya ella tenía todo resuelto: seis innefables guardando la seguridad de "En el ático"…

Pero Hermione parecía desesperada.

-horas en la misión- Hermione contestaba las preguntas rutinarias que se harían en cualquier misión de Auror con tal precisión que Ginny no podía refutar. Solo esperaba que cuando se diera cuenta quien era su cita, no la matara.

-tres horas… a media noche podrás regresar del baile-

-nombre de la misión-

-Cenicienta-

Ginny exhaló lo que pudo haber sido una risa. Caminó por el departamento de Luna mientras meditaba. Hermione agarró su vientre y se recostó en la cama. Fue la primera vez que le dolió a ella algo relacionado con los bebés, el hechizo CLP al fin perdía su efecto, luego de ocho meses. Era eso… o Ron había caído en coma por los niveles de estrés que ella acababa de manejar.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-si, pero llama a Ron… no… espera… tiene partido… déjale un mensaje… el llegará después-

El rostro de Hermione se torció en lo que parecía una pequeña contracción. Su mejor amiga no tenía a nadie en ese momento. Tendría que ser la "novia" de un chico por amistad a Hermy…

-acepto la misión- la castaña sonrió un poco. Luego suspiró profundo dos veces antes de tratar de levantarse.

-¿segura que te encuentras bien?-

Ella asintió. Ya se encontraba mejor, había recuperado a su amiga. Al menos por el momento.

-lo primero que tienes que saber es que tu acompañante espera ir con Luna Lovegood, no con Ginny Weasley…-

-ya antes he trabajado en misiones de suplantar-

-bien, iniciemos con eso y luego vemos el resto-

Los rasgos faciales de Luna eran un poco más cuadrados que los de ella, su barbilla era más firme y su nariz un poco más grande. No tenía que preocuparse por las piernas, porque el vestido que usaría era largo. Luna era más alta que ella, al menos diez centímetros. Podía usar el hechizo de altura y usar tacones cinco o seis para resolver ese problemita. Acostumbrarse a las alturas no era problema, ni siquiera caminar como ella. Solo esperaba no tener que correr.

Generalmente cuando se trabaja en una misión de suplantar se preparan a los innefables con una semana entera: debías conocer cada pequeño detalle de la persona en cuestión y sobre todo evitar involucrar tus emociones.

Luna era rubia y no tenía pecas. Lo del cabello lo arregló con ayuda de Hermione que transformó el rojo fuego ondulado, en un rubio claro liso.

-el hechizo no ocupa retoques, dura aproximadamente ocho horas, así que no debes preocuparte-

-pásame ese bolsito- señaló Ginny a un bolsito negro diminuto que traía.

Era el mejor bolso que una mujer, muggle o bruja, podría desear: era expandible.

-la idea la tomé de la tienda de acampar cuando fuimos al mundial de quidditch-

-genial- admitió Hermione mientras lo abría y hundía su mano y hasta brazo en él.

-hay una crema en una botellita verde… esa misma-

-¿Qué hace?-

-Gabrielle la inventó para ocultar marcas de nacimiento, cicatrices o heridas, incluso pecas… únteme en los hombros que es donde se pueden ver más-

Hermione esparció una cantidad abundante sobre los hombros de Ginny y quedó sorprendida cuando las pecas desaparecían, literalmente. Ginny la pasó por su rostro obteniendo el mismo efecto.

-solo faltan los ojos, la voz… y eres Luna-

-solo eso… porque parece que si estoy chiflada… y dime… ¿quien es mi cita?-

-es un Auror, un buen chico que me pidió que no quería ser subastado en el baile de beneficencia-

-y es guapo?-

-a ti te va a gustar, pero prefiero los pelirrojos-

Las chicas se rieron.

-¿y como vas con Dean?-

-no hemos pasado la barrera de las cuatro citas-

-no sexo…-

-no sexo…-

-¿piensas pasar esa barrera algún día?-

Ginny dudó. Por más genial que fuera tener relaciones con alguien, ella sabía que jamás podría entregarse a alguien que no fuera Harry. Le había sido demasiado fiel. Porque aunque había salido con cinco chicos, Dean incluído, no había hecho algo más que besarlos.

Y ni siquiera era lo mismo.

Los besos más apasionados no se acercaban siquiera a las sensaciones que le producía un tímido beso de Harry. Y eso la enojaba en sobremanera.

La última vez que estuvo con Harry, él se fue por la mañana. No le dejó ni un recuerdo, ni siquiera un "adiós". Solo una maldita promesa de estar juntos, hecha hace siete años, los cuales habían parecido una eternidad.

Primero fue su estúpido distanciamiento por Volvdemort… luego por sus estudios de Auror… luego ella y su trabajo en el extranjero y por último…

-¡tu vestido… bueno, el de Luna, casi me olvidaba!- Hermione la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El hechizo de la voz era fácil, pero se tenía que realizar cada hora o hablar poco.

-¿no era más fácil usar una poción multijugos?-

-recuerdas lo que dura cocinándose-

-cierto, cierto-

El vestido era negro, y a Ginny le pareció precioso. Aunque Luna tenía más busto que ella, lo que Hermione hizo fue que hechizó la ropa para que diera la apariencia de Luna.

Se veía como Luna, excepto por sus ojos que seguían siendo marrones. Bien. Eran las siete y quince, tendría tiempo para hablar con Hermone antes de que pareciera su cita.

-¿y si ya conocía a Luna… y por eso pidió salir con ella,? ¿Cómo se supone que haré?-

-aunque él haya visto a Luna antes, no tienes porque preocuparte, él está enamorado de otra-

-¿Por qué la chica no vino?-

Hermine la miró.

-porque ella es muy cabeza dura y últimamente estaba en un viaje al exterior, además de casada con su trabajo-

-que mal, pobre chico-

La castaña asintió. Tenía que decirle ya, para darle tiempo a Ginny de reaccionar. Tenía que convencerla de que era una gran oportunidad para ver dentro de Harry… sin ser descubierta.

-Gin?-

Cuando Ginny se volvió, Hermione dudo un momento, a pesar de los hechizos y los cuidados que habían tenido, por un segundo se le pareció a la verdadera Ginny Weasley y no a la doble de Luna. Imaginaciones de ella, nada más, sus bebés la estaban haciendo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-debo explicarte algo más en esta misión "Cenicienta"-

-lo del nombre era un juego, Hermy… una vez estuve en una llamada "Romeo"-

-en serio, Gin…-Merlín… era tan difícil-

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser…aún falta mucho para las….? Oh no!!-

-¿oh no que Hermy?-

-¡Luna tiene relojes con las horas de todo el planeta menos con Londres!-

-¿quieres decir que…?-

Hermione se levantó, se acercó a la puerta y vio del otro lado al chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-tu cita está aquí-

-y que esperas?- dijo ella con una sonrisa -¡déjalo pasar!-

-UN MOMENTO- gritó Hermione a la puerta- ¿Ginny?

Ella asintió.

-tus ojos… el hechizo…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estos cambiaron.

-¿Ginny?-

-¿si?-

-no me odies… pero hay algo que debes saber-

Ginny ya estaba más que lista. De pies a cabeza era Luna Lovegood. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Harry es tu cita-

-bien.. se llama Harry,,, ¿y?-

Hermione negó.

Ginny tardó solo un segundo en comprender

-¡COMO PUEDES HACERME ALGO ASÍ!-

-Ginny por favor, él no quería hacerte daño… es todo mi culpa-

Ginny se quedó de piedra

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así…?- parecía estar a punto de llorar –es ÉL, Hermione… es que no comprendes… es Él… no lo he visto en mucho tiempo y ahora tengo que fingir ser Luna para estar con él… ¡en que estabas pensando!-

Hermione se agarró nuevamente el vientre y se recostó al sillón.

-no tengo a quien recurrir… eres mi amiga… por favor-

Ginny la volvió a ver.

-es una excelente oportunidad para que conozcas los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry, por medio de Luna, pensé que te gustaría el plan…-

Ginny estaba furiosa, pero no había marcha atrás en esta misión. Suspiró hondo y asintió. Sería una maldita tortura. Pero al menos ya sabía que Harry había vuelto a Londres. Y podría hablar con él, siendo Luna.

-Pasa adelante, Harry-

Su voz fue automática, y para cuando lo invitó a entrar… ya era tarde para huir.

En un parpadeo la manija de la puerta giró, y el vestido de Ginny pasó de ser negro a ser rojo fuego. Al parecer el sonrojo inminente de Ginny atravesó las capas de hechizos para refugiarse en un vestido. La magia de Ginny era muy fuerte, incluso la que hacía sin darse cuenta.

Harry entró en el apartamento y Ginny juró que el tiempo se había detenido.

_**Hoy voy a verte de nuevo,  
voy a envolverme en tu ropa.  
Susúrrame en tu silencio  
cuando me veas llegar.**_

Su disfraz era totalmente sacado de un libro de romance: las ropas eran hechas en cuero y seda, aunque no era nada parecido a lo que ella imaginaba en Harry, pero bien pudo pasar por pirata libertino de la época de regencia, se veía increíblemente apuesto. Y era él, estaba ahí frente a ella con un ramo de lirios.

-Hola, te ves bien…- se acercó a Ginny y la besó en la mejilla.

-hola-

-¡Hermy! ¿todo bien?-

La castaña asintió con mirada de complicidad.

-¿Todo listo Luna?-

Él no había cambiado nada. Eso hizo más difícil regresar a la realidad. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que no le extrañaba que lo escucharan.

Merlín la ayudara, pero su profesionalismo como Innefable estaba a punto de irse al barranco. Por un segundo deseo quitarse toda esa mentira de encima, tirarse a sus brazos y rogarle que esta vez no se fuera, porque su corazón no lo resistiría.

-¿Luna?- su voz era hipnotizante.

-Si, es que pensaba que los torsoplos necesitaban comida a la media noche… ¿será que podamos estar aquí para esa hora?-

Él se encogió de hombros y luego asintió.

-en polvos flu llegamos un poco más rápido. ¿te importa si nos vamos ya?-

Ginny asintió, sin estar segura de poder mover las piernas. Mecánicamente se despidió de Hermione, quien solo se limitó a darle una mirada de apoyo.

Respiró hondo, aunque solo consiguió respirar el aroma de Harry. Debía comportarse como una innefable, entrar en los pensamientos de Harry… arreglar su relación con él. E ir al baile.

Ella en esas tres únicas horas sería Luna Lovegood. Y de paso tendría una fiesta y podría divertirse.

Porque era eso. No una misión suicida o un robo a un banco o introducirse al Ministerio de Magia para rescatar a alguien. Era solo una fiesta.

-"Club Collatio"-escuchó decir justo un segundo antes de que ella y Harry fueran envueltos con llamas verdes.

Su optimismo creció como el fuego de la pequeña chimenea y le dio la seguridad que esperaba encontrar en algún lado. Y la encontró donde siempre había estado: en ella.

_**Soy una moneda en la fuente,  
tú mi deseo pendiente,  
mis ganas de revivir.  
**_

Después de todo… ¿Qué podría salir mal en un baile?

.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Novia por compañía

**NA:** muchas gracias por los reviews. OK respondiendo la pregunta: SOLO leo HG y un poquito JL, RT, que tengan **finales felices**. ODIO los fics H/Hr y vomito a las "anti fans" de Ginny Weasley. Hay muchas chicas que detestan a Ginny cuando** no **saben la calidad de personaje que es ella.

**AHORA; **el fic es** 100 **CANNON** pero,** tomo partes de "Fe de erratas", lo que significa que me baso** en lo que me gustó de mi versión + lo que me gustó **de JK

Sin más paréntesis….

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo III**

**Novia por compañía**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

-"Club Collatio"-escuchó decir justo un segundo antes de que ella y Harry fueran envueltos con llamas verdes.

Su optimismo creció como el fuego de la pequeña chimenea y le dio la seguridad que esperaba encontrar en algún lado. Y la encontró donde siempre había estado: en ella.

Después de todo… ¿Qué podría salir mal en un baile?

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡El baile fue un DESASTRE¡UNA CATÁSTROFE!... ¡FUE LO PEOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!-

El reloj de pulsera de Hermione marcó las doce y media de la noche cuando un estrépito la despertó de su siesta en el sillón del apartamento de Luna Lovegood. Había tenido un sueño magnífico donde Ron contrataba elfos para que cuidaran a sus bebés mientras ellos tenían sexo del más salvaje, sin que su enorme vientre se interpusiera.

Todo iba de maravilla en el sueño hasta que la figura de Luna se divisó cerrando la puerta y colocándose sobre ella como si no quisiera salir más en su vida. Era Ginny que volvía del baile en el Club Collatio.

-Gin… no seas exagerada, -dijo entre bostezos- cuéntame y verás que fue tan malo como te parece.- Hermione se enderezó como pudo en el sillón, se cubrió con la frazada, alzó su mano y convocó unos nachos que estaban a medio terminar sobre la mesa, y se hizo a un lado para darle un campo a su amiga.

Ginny por su parte, parecía sacada de una historia de terror.

-me vas a contar paso por paso… y me explicarás porque tu cabello está ondulado y tu vestido mojado… -

-¡¿CÓMO DEJÉ QUE ME CONVENCIERAS DE HACER ALGO ASÍ?!- en un segundo Ginny sacó su varita (que llevaba escondida en una liga en sus piernas) y apuntó a Hermione. La castaña ni siquiera se inmutó y cuando Ginny le iba a lanzar un hechizo… de la punta de la varita solo salieron burbujas.

-Eso también me lo explicarás-

Ginny se rindió caminó con desaire en el apartamento. Se sentó junto a Hermione, que llevaba una pantalón de mezclilla a punto de explotar y una camiseta blanca que decía "bebés abordo".

Empezó a contarle a su amiga mientras luchaba por no salir corriendo de ahí..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las llamas verdes aún los envolvían cuando aparecieron en el lobby del Club solo dar el primer paso, la noche se empezaba a convertir en tragedia. Harry aún la tenía muy abrazada, tanto que sintió que una parte de ella se desinflaba y hacía que Harry y ella estuvieran más juntos. Sus pies se enredaron terriblemente y su tacón se dobló.

Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido –Llagamos¿estás bien?-

Ginny asintió. "entre menos hables, durará más el hechizo de la voz".

Por la decoración podría apostar a que esta era la fiesta más elegante de la temporada. Los magos iban con túnicas negras que cubrían sus disfraces y las damas se remolinaban en el tocador ates de subir por la enorme escalera que llevaba al gran salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hoy voy a verte de nuevo,  
voy a alegrar tu tristeza.  
Vamos a hacer una fiesta  
**__**pa' que este amor crezca más.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica que atendía las entradas iba vestida en un lindo vestido de blanco que simulaba un disfraz de cisne, quedó embelezada cuando vio a Harry y sus ojos se tornaron de furia en el segundo que vio a Ginny, bueno… a Luna. Sus ojos recorrieron de pies a cabeza la figura de Ginny y se sintió un poco odiada.

-Señor Potter y?? –

-Acompañante- ¡wow! Su voz era totalmente Luna Lovegood.

-mi novia…- Harry le sonrió a la chica cisne tan provocativamente que a Ginny le dolió el estómago y la chica pareció derretirse.

-su entrada, por favor-

-la olvidé, cariño, será un problema- dijo Harry a la chica.

-pero, señor Potter, ella no puede-

-claro que puede… ella entra conmigo- y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

La chica asintió sonrojadísima. Ginny agradeció estar en los zapatos de Luna, a pesar de tener el tacón torcido, porque ella también se hubiera puesto roja… pero de furia. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que ser tan coqueto…?

-por esta noche… si es mi novia- lo dijo en tono burlón. La chica le sonrió.

-bueno- una pluma _vuela pluma_ escribió florituras en lo que parecía decir "Harry Potter y novia por compañía" la chica les extendió las tarjetas y se las colocó sobre el dorso de la mano donde quedaron aderidas mágicamente.

Con una cordialidad increible Harry extendió su brazo a Ginny. "debes controlarte.. sino te caes con estos tacones". Pero estar tan cerca de él no era nada tranquilizante. Se sentía otra vez como una niña, mientras viajaban en las chimeneas, él se abrazó a ella. Por suùesto que era para que su vestido no se quedara pegado de alguna chimenea, pero aceleró su corazón tanto que se sintió perdida de nuevo en él.

Harry y Ginny caminaron escaleras arriba: los difraces de los magos invitados eran de toda clase imaginable: trajes negros de magos que parecían Ichabord Crain de "El jinete sin cabeza" y mujeres (muchas de las cuales practicamente se le lanzaban a Harry) vestidas de blancos ángeles. Muchos iban vestidos como sacerdotes y monjas muggles. Novias de blanco que buscaban a su novio...

Siguió escaleras arriba con cuidado apoyándose de Harry hasta la sala de bai­le, pero al llegar se paró en seco.

-¿Esto es una sala de fiestas elegante? -preguntó incrédula.

A Ginny le encantaba bailar. Estaba acostumbrada a la música atronadora, a las luces y a las bolas de espejo que reflejan la luz en la oscuridad. Pero aque­lla sala resultaba deprimente. Iluminada con cien va­tios de luz, todo parecía viejo y sucio.

-Todas las salas tienen este aspecto con la luz en­cendida –dijo Harry al ver su rostro-. Tienen un hechizo de luz intermitente. Ya verás, será fantástico.

Dentro, los vestidos blancos y negros inundaban el salón lo cual hacía que el ambiente se tornara menos fiestero. ¿Qué estaría pasando "En el ático"? el desfile ya estaría empezando. Las modelos multicolores se abrirían camino entre el olor de café y los murmullos de las críticas. Gabrielle estaría girando su anillo tanto que casi se auto amputaría el dedo. Hablaría en francés apurado y las modelos la ignorarían….

No.

Ella estaría bien, tenía seis innefables cuidándola a ella y al evento. Todo saldría bien.

La que talvez no estaría bien era ella. Las últimas dos fiestas en las que había estado con Harry, habían terminado en la cama. Y no era que le molestara la idea... pero primero tenía que obtener respuestas.

-¿Porqué le dijiste a Hermy que nos emparejara para esta noche?-

-¿emparejara?- los ojos azules de Luna Loveggod miraba expectantes hacia Harry y casi al mismo tiempo miraban el salon y a los invitados.

-si, como amigos... porque no alguien más-

-porque eres la única que solo viene conmigo, y no con mi imagen-

-pero, porque no con una chica que te guste-

-tu me gustas- el corazón de Ginny dio un doloroso vuelco –eres mi amiga Blue-

"Blue" era el nombre clave de Luna, y Harry le tomo cariño al apodo, por lo que se lo siguió diciendo mucho después de la misión "Romeo". Ginny sabía esto, y no le importaba en absoluto.

Hasta esa noche.

Hasta ese preciso momento.

-¿Porque no viniste con Ginny?- su voz, o más bien la de Luna, se quebró un poco al soltar la preguanta. No podía aguantar toda la noche con semejante peso en sus hombros. Le estaba mintiendo a Harry y por lo visto él no había sido sincero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿que respondió Harry?- Hermione miraba con intensidad a Ginny. La pelirroja se había demaquillado, sus pecas resaltaban graciosas sobre su piel. El efecto Luna Lovegood casi había desaparecido en ella. Los cual extrañó mucho a la castaña ya que en teoría los hechizos para parecerse a Luna durarían casi 8 horas, pero imaginaba que tendría alguna explicación.

-¿quien está contando la historia?-

Hermione puso mala cara y terminó de un bocado sus nachos. Luego conjuró una manzana, un tarro de canela y siguó poniendo atención.

Ginny se había quitado el vestido rojo que todavía estilaba y se había puesto su buzo blanco.

-¿Quieres que lo seque por tí?-

Ginny asintió. Sin convocar nada, el vestido se secó completamente, y nuevamente volvió a su color original: negro. Incluso olía a menta.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione mordiendo la manzana –mis bebés van a ser muy mágicos-

SUS BEBÉS

-Antes de continuar... ¿que pasó con tus dolores?-

-Falsa alarma. Lo extraño es que me dolieron a mí. Siempre es a Ron. Imagino que el CLP al fin perdió su encanto-

-¿Pero estás mejor?-

Hermione hizo un ademán de "si claro, tranquila"

-Prosigue-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ojiverde valvuceo su respuesta. Pero antes de poder iniciar, una explosión inundó la entrada del salón.

-EL SEÑOR HARRY POTTER HA LLEGADO-

Miles de aplausos ensordecieron el salón antes de que Harry y Ginny siquiera pasaran de la gran puerta de bienvenida. En un segundo muchas personas lo felicitaban, estrechaban su mano y le besaban las mejillas. Ginny por su parte era arrastrada a una manada de periodístas, la mayoría chicas enfadadas que la bombardearon con toda clase de preguntas-

¿Cuanto llevas saliendo con Harry? –_parece que toda mi vida_, pensó Ginny-

¿Es bueno en la cama? –_no tienes idea de lo bueno que es_

¿Porque en un vestido rojo... sie este es un baile B&W?. ¿Acaso crees que por salir con Harry puedes romper las reglas de la sociedad?

.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ESO SIGNIFICABA B&W!-

-Exáctamente- Ginny tenía las mejillas muy rojas. –fue vergonzoso,- dijo mientras se undía en un montón de almohadas.

.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta. Todos y cada uno de los detalles del gran salon eran blancos, negros o plateados: los globos de la decoración, los manteles, copas, la alfombra, el podio principal. Los disfrases de los invitados. E incluso el traje pirata de Harry.

Su vestido era precioso, parecía una princesa de la época medieval y con todo eso, era sencillo. Tenía un escote algo atrevido, pero no para llamar la atención. Sin embargo había algo que no podía ocultar: Ella era un punto rojo en el salón.

Harry la tomó del brazo y le explicó a los medios:- ella viene conmigo, y viene a divertirse. No ha seguir las reglas de una precentación, con su permiso señoritas...

Y prácticamente la rescató del nido de serpientes.

-gracias, pero pudiste haberme dicho antes de llegar-

-tonterías, no debes preocuparte por eso Blue, tu más que nadie entiende eso-

Luna Lovegood se hubiera vestido de rojo y hechizado su cabello para que cantara una canción de taberba. Y no le hubiera importado un poco siquiera. Y no es que a Ginny le importara, pero no le gustaba demaciado llamar la atención para ella. Aunque tarde o temprano lo conseguía de buena o mala manera.

Además, la única persona de la cual quería toda su atención, tenía disfrás de pirata y estaba agobiado por casi todas las personas del salón.

-sentémonos y aguardemos a que mi jefe empiece con los discursos-

-¿de que se trata el baile justamente?-

-es una mezcla, verás- Harry se sentó y no se molestó en acercarle la silla a Ginny... bueno a Luna. Ella se sentó y puso sus sentidos alerta. Al parecer los ojos de todos los precentes se fijaban en ellos.

-El departamento de Aurores del Ministerio quiso unir su cena de graduación nivel alto, con el especial de la revista Corazón de Bruja de los solteros más codiciados-

-¿porque querrían hacer algo así?-

-porque los cinco solterons más codiciados, también son Aurores, al menos éste año-

-Oh, ya veo, lo de que el baile sea blanco y negro y a su vez de disfrases, solo fue porque los organizadores nunca se pusieron de acuerdo: iba a ser algo así como un carnaval de media noche, pero terminó siendo un velorio...- concluyó Ginny.

Harry sonrió sinceramente –así es¿quieres algo de tomar?

Ginny asintió agradeciendo un momento de soledad. Si es que soledad se le puede llamar a estar rodeada de personas disfrasadas que parecían ver todos y cada uno de tus movimientos. Por una vez se sintió como Harry, y no le gustó. Claro que eso no justificaba el hecho de que actuara como un coqueto y que deliberadamente no contestara su pregunta.

¿y si trataba de cambiar el color rojo de su vestido y lo hacía plateado o negro incluso? Así no llamaría la atención. Revisó su vestido y bajó disfretamente a comprovar algo que había temido: sus tacones estaban a punto de quebrarse. Pero eso no era todo, su busto se había desinflado. ¿acaso no podía empezar peor?

"Blaise Zabini"-anunció claramente el anfitrión- "Bienvenido". En definitiva podía empeorar: Otro auror nivel alto que se graduaba. Si la verdadera Luna hubiera estado ahí probablemente se hubiera quedado pasmada: ella amaba a Blaise, solo que él era un idiota. Tenía que pasar huyéndole toda la noche a ese zoquete. Desde abajo corrió el manntel para ver a Blaise: vestía una camisa blanca impecable y un pantalón negro. Hasta Ginny tubo que admitir que se veía guapo.

Pero no le llegaba ni a los talones al guapísimo pirata que ella tenía enfrente.

-tu refrersco- Ginny aún no se había enderezado cuando Harry apareció. Con cuidado de que no se le callera el ponche encima, tomo la copa, con especial cuidado de no rozar los dedos de Harry.

Pero nunca nada resulta como lo esperas.

Tres o cuatro chicas se avalanzaron sobre Harry logrando que todo el contenido del ponche bañara a Ginny.

-Deberían tener más cuidado- refutó Harry al punto de parecer furioso.

-Estás bien Blue?-

Ginny asintió

-iré un momento al tocador, no tardo- y así aprovecho para ajustarme a Luna.

Tropezó con casi todas las mesas que habían camino al tocador. Algo andaba mal, el hechizo de altura no se llebaba bien con los tacones flojos. Pero lo arreglaría en un segundo. Al igual que el color de su vestido y la mancha de ponche.

-Se ve espectacular esta noche- El tocador estaba a rebosar de chicas. Todas cotilleando, su atención se concentró en una morena que vestía de gata y una de las chicas que vestían como ángeles.

-si creyeron que Harry no podía verse más guapo, se equivocaron... ese look pirata está para comérselo-

Varias chicas se maquillaban frente al espejo y arreglaban sus vestidos con gasillas y hasta grapas ¿que raro?

De su mini bolsito expandible, Ginny sacó su varita y siguió poniendo cuiddo a las chicas.

-Lástima la acompañante, es algo... chiflda y descuidada... ¿no crees?-

Por un lado, su encubrimiento Luna Lovegood estaba resultando, pero eso no evitó sentirse un poco contrariada.

-y además se nota que está loca por Harry... pobre chica, la desechará como a todas...-

-no sin antes precentarla en su cama-

Todas las chicas rienron muy fuerte. Ninguna se había percatado de Ginny estaba observándolas.

-¿como será el gran Harry Potter en la cama?- preguntó soñadoramente la morena.

-Es tan bueno que en nuestra primer vez, me hizo tener dos orgasmos seguidos y luego, uno más- interrumpió malicisamente Ginny. Nada de eso era mentira, la primer vez que lo hicieron, aunque eran muy jóvenes (ella apenas tenía 15 y él 16) Harry pareció leerle la mente y transportarla a un mundo maravilloso donde sólo estaban ellos dos. Unas chicas se fueron con cara de enfadadas y otras señoras muy curiosas. Lo importante fue que dejaron el tocador casi vacío para ella.

Se miró al espejo: Luna le devolvió la mirada, con su varita conjuró el hechizo y arregló su altura y los tacones; con otro movimiento la mancha de su vestido desapareció y con un tercer movimiento el rojo de su hermoso vestido medieval, volvió a ser negro con unos lacitos blancos. Listo. En tres movimientos volvía a sentirse Luna Lovegood. Excepto por su busto. Al parecer las vueltas locas que dan los polvos flu no se debían combinar, intentó dos veces rehacer el hechizo de su busto pero no lo logró. Entonces al tercer intento modificó la forma de su vestido a su cuerpo. La diferencia era un poco notable, pero confiaba que las oscuras luces del Club le dieran la ventaja. El último movimiento de varita lo dedicó al hechizo de voz. Lo hizo más potente, de dos a tres horas, así podría hablar con más libertad con Harry.

La humedad le había empezado a jugar una mala pasada, y el cabello extremo liso de Luna empezaba a verse ondulado, pero solo en las puntas. "más vale prevenír" admitió Ginny y con un movimiento de su varita lo alizó.

O eso esperaba. Intentó otra vez el movimiento de su varita. Nada. Vio a su alrededor buscando ayuda. Padma Patil apareció entre los rostros de las chicas.

-Loony Lovegood... ¿que haces aquí?- lejos de parecer amable, la voz de Padma era comparable al de un halcón que busca una presa.

-Mi padre busca una historia de torsoplos-

-¿en un baile de Aurores?-

Ella asintió con descuido.

Padma se acercó al espejo y de un bolso sacó rimel y labial.

-¿al modo muggle?- preguntó Ginny con una risa. Quien diría que la coqueta de Padma usaría métodos muggles.

-muy graciosa Looney,pero ahorro mis siete hechizos de belleza, nunca se sabe-

¿Siete hechizos de belleza?. Por la expresión que tenía Ginny en su rostro se notaba a leguas que no tenía idea de que habñaba la gemela Patil.

-los hechizos de belleza están restringidos a 7 por varita... recuerdas... así venía en la invitación-

-yo... no... recibi... ninguna-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione caminó hasta el baño, donde estaba su bolso y buscó la tarjeta que Harry le había dado cuando esperaba a que la ayudara. La leyó con detenimiento.

-aquí no dice nada acerca de restringir...- Ginny un poco fastidiada le sio la vuelta a la tarjeta.

-oh, mira- dijo con una sonrisa –si decía-

Si no fuera porque realmente quería ser tía, la hubiera matado en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió del tocador con los nervios de punta. Tendría que valerse por si sola de ahora en adelante. Por más sencillo que pareciera, estar en un baile sin ayuda mágica era casi un infierno. Más para su encubrimiento.

Se detuvo al ver el salón: ahora los globos negros se arremolinaban en el techo dando una sensación de mareo. ¿a quien se le ocurrirían esas loqueras?. Prácticamente se escurrió entre las reporteras y ñas chicas que parecían odiarla hasta la mesa principal donde se encontraba Harry. Al parecer los cinco candidatos habían llegado, el baile oficialmente había comenzado.

-la hora de las precentaciones sigue... mira Blue... ¿recuerdas el baile del torneo de los tres magos?-

Ginny asintió

-es algo parecido, me llaman, caminas conmigo y evitas que me subasten-

-¿porque haría algo así?- esa expresión fue muy Ginny Weasley o lo que es lo mismo: nada Luna Lovegood.

Harry rió –porque por eso te traje, mi novia por compañía, cuando digan mi nombre mostratás tu mano donde colocaron las entradas y todos verán...- Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y leyó con descuido- "acompañante de Harry Potter", y eso es todo. Me salvas de ser subastado, talvez tengamos que bailar, pero solo un poco, y luego los discursos...

-¿porque no tragiste a Ginny¿acaso ella no era suficiente para...?-

Harry se volvió y clavó sus ojos en ella su expresión cambió por completo.

-Este no es el momento Luna, te explico luego-

Segunda evasiva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-todavía sigo esperando lo terrible del baile, Gin. Porque cuando entraste pensé que el mundo se había acabado-

Ginny acariciaba sus labios con el dedo índice, como recordando algo. Salió de su trance momentáneo sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿te podrías esperar..? Hermy... te prometo... fue el infierno-

-Bueno, si tan infierno fue, que te parece si comemos algo para prepararnos para "la tercera guerra mundial"-

Ginny no tenía hambre. A pesar de no haber comido nada en el baile. Pero entendió la indirecta de Hermione y se dispuso a cocinarle.

-lo haces casi tan bien como tu madre- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-a la una de la mañana, cualquier cosa sabe bien, Hermy-

Hermione le dio instrucciones de prepararle un delicioso omelete con espinacas, piña y mucho ajo. Ginny se limitó a mirarla y a asentir.

-Buen... entonces subastaste a Harry o no?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Harry Potter", jamás se cansaría de escuchar su nombre, y menos aún pronuncado como si fuera un héroe de la mitología. Estaba loca. Peor aún: estaba loca por él y tenía que ocultarse el tiempo suficiente... ¿y si usaba legirimacia...? para eso no ocupaba varita.

Los cinco candidatos de Aurores primer nivel y que también eran los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico, pasaron frente la multitud de hormonas femeninas que casi podían olerse desde la entrada de Club Collatio. Era el momento perfecto para usar legirimacia... él estaba descuidado, pensando en no ser subastado y deseoso porque no haya un baile.

Desde la multitud de mujeres Ginny logró acercarse entre las primeras, respiró ondo y se concentró: "déjame entrar en tí... ¿porque no me invitaste¿porque no volviste a mi?"

Persibía una neblina plateada. "¿porque Harry,,, porque no me buscaste para tener nuestro final feliz...? Maldita Sea... porque te he esperado seis años..."

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

Nada.

Solo neblina. No había manera de entrar en Harry ni siquiera en un momento así. ¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO¡ÉL ERA UN AUROR NIVEL ALTO...¡ELLA ERA SOLO UNA INNEFABLE¿QUE LE HIZO PODER CREER QUE LEERÍA SU MENTE¡SNAPE LE ENSEÑÓ LEGIRIMACIA A LOS 15...!

Era una misión imposible. Solo que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

El jefe de Harry dio un discurso de felicitaciones. Ella apenas lo escuchó y aplaudió mecánicamente. El jefe de Harry bajó del podio y lo único que pudo ver Ginny de él, fue su cabello negro y poco largo que había sido legendario entre las mujeres. ¡Merlín!, tenía tanto más admiradoras que el mismo Harry. Tanto así que no lo pudo ver. Solo escuchar su familiar voz y finalmente una carcajada. Él se acercó a harry y le habló algo al oído, harry parecía furuiso, sin embargo asíntió y buscó con la mirada a Ginny. (bueno, a Luna) y le lanzó una última mirada de ruego.

Al parecer la subasta iba a empezar.

La voz semiamplificada (después del desastre de Picadilly's los hechizos estaban un poco restrinjidos cuando habían más de 30 magos reunidos) del maestro de ceremonias empezó a subastar a los chicos disfrasados que caminaban en la pasarela. Las luces del Club empezaron a moverse y a dar un ambiente más festivo. Las mujeres se tropezaron unas con otras en lo que parecía una carrera salvage. Y la pelirroja fue empujada a unos pasos de la tarima principal.

Los tres primeros chicos habían sido subastados y al ver los ganadores Ginny entendió el miedo de Harry: al chico rubio de nombre Dorcas, lo compró la anciana que había visto antes en el tocador, la cual lejos de parecer su abuela y tratarlo con cariño, lo agarró del tracero y lo empujó a la pista de baile donde le estampó un beso que para ser sinceras, provocaba asco.

Al segundo chico no le fue mejor, se llamba Johan, y lo compró una chica llababa Johanna. Pero si no se hubiera precentado como chica, jamás lo hubiera imaginado: parecía un vikingo por su forma ruda de vestir y su tosca manera de hablar. Ginny pensó que estaba siendo muy clasista, de seguro la chica era era dulce e inteligente, hasta que escuchó de las mismas chicas que estaban tras ella que Johanna era mitad troll y que tenía forma femenina solo por hechizos. Johana tomó al pobre Auror y se lo hechó al hombro y se lo llevó al jardín interior.

El que causó más asombro fue Michael Corner, que al subastarlo el mejor postor fue su novio Albert. El chico subió a la tarima y lo besó con pasión. Muchas chicas suspiraron indignadas: los dos chicos eran muy guapos, era una lástima.

Porfin llegó el momento de Harry.

-empezamos con 100 galeones-

-ja- rió una de las chicas que vestían como ángeles– pago 500 galeones-

-yo 600- la otra chica-angel, que estaba al otro extremo del salón gritó fuertemente-

-señoritas... señoritas –dijo el maestro de ceremonias –motivemos el sentido de la subasta... -

Una señora increíblemente gorda ofreció 1000 galeones.

-1200 galeones- dijo con serenidad la supermodelo Eloise Midgen.

Los galeones prácticamente volaban mientras hacían las propuestas: un chico vestido de sacerdote muggle ofreció 2000 galeones por él. Ginny se divirtió con la escena. Harry parecía nervioso.

-Señor Potter, dé una vuelta para que sus postoras vean lo que conseguirán- Harry tenía una mirada de odio profundo, suspiró y dio una vuelta.

Ginny rió al escuchar los gritos de las mujeres. Ella conocía muy bien ese cuerpo y aunque era en extremo sexi, no tenía trasero. Pero las mujeres (y algunos hombres) gritaban como si tubiera el mejor trasero del lugar.

-5000 galeones- dijeron al unísono las gemelas Patil.

De pronto reinó el silencio. cinco mil galeones era mucho dinero.

-bien- dijo el gordo maestro de ceremonias –serán cinco mil?-

Los murmullos encrecentaron el lugar.

-cinco mil galeones a la una, vamos señoras... hablamos de "el elegido"-

-cinco mil galeones a las dos- las gemelas Patil parecían a punto de tirársele encima y comerselo a besos.

Por un momento Ginny dudó en ganarse a Harry. Pero lo miró una vez más A pesar de la algarabía por un momento a la pelirroja le pareció ver al tímido chico de once años que alguna vez conoció, oculto tras un disfrás, en un cuerpo de hombre. Fue cuando se le enterneció el corazón. Porque lo primero que pensaba era en dejarlo con su misión "Cenicienta" o "Novia por compañía" y salir campante por las puertas principales.

Pero entonces él se enteraría que era ella y no Luna. Y se obligó a no romper más su relación. Aunque ésta se basara en promesas hechas hace años y en un amor que parecía solo era de ella.

El maestro de ceremonias pasó su varita por la multitud esperando una oferta de último momento y la obtuvo.

Entre la multitud de mujeres una chica rubia levantó su mano con decisión y demostro tarjeta adherida en su mano: Harry Potter le pertenecía. Al menos por esa noche.

Las chicas que postearon por Harry gritaban cosas como "eso es trampa", "es un robo", "no es justo".

-chicas, chicas... lo lamento, pero es regla de la subasta, si el chico venía con la rubia antes de entrar al salón, tenía derecho a pedirlo como acompañante- el hombre por supuesto que no estaba nada feliz con la salida fácil de Harry.

Para cuando Blaise Zabini le tocó ser subastado, las chicas exigieron que no se precentara su novia, entonces revisaron las manos de todas la precentes antes de iniciar. Al final Eloise Midgen, la supermodelo, lo consiguió.

.-.-.-.-.

-yo no lo hubiera comprado- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –claro, que yo no soy la que estoy ciegamente enamorada de Harry-

Ginny le lanzó una almohada.

-¿porque haces eso... ¡no estoy mintiendo!-

Ginny suspiró. Hermione tenía razón.

.-.-.-.-.

Harry bajó de la tarima y buscó a Ginny. La abrazó fuerte y luego le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Le besó la mejilla, para desgracia de Ginny muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y le susurró un "gracias". El vestido de Ginny volvió a convertirse en rojo en un parpadeo. La magia empezaba a estar fuera de control, pero Harry no lo notó, o no le importó.

La música empezó a sonar y tal como había previsto Harry el aburrido salón empezó a cobrar vida.

-en seguida vuelvo...- Harry desapareció entre el mar de disfraces, Ginny imaginó que iba a hablar con su jefe, desués de todo, aunque la subasta había terminado, habían muchos actos protocolarios todavía por cumplir. Tenía que llamar su atención, sino, lo perdería y con eso su oportunidad de saber la verdad, entondes empezó a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió: empezó a bailar.

Luego de hablar con su jefe y con algunos compañeros aurores, desde la barra del bar Harry buscó a su "novia por compañía", a su salvadora, de no ser por ella su destino hubiera sido algo peor que la muerte, peor que enfrentarse a Voldemort: las gemelas Patil.

Sin embargo su novia por compañía era una criatura fantasiosa: apasionada, in­tensa, concentrada. Los rayos de las luces que incidían inter­mitentemente sobre ella mostraban gotas brillantes en­tre sus pechos. ¿Producto de la condensación del aire acondicionado¿De algún cosmético¿Sudor? Fuera lo que fuera, ella no se daba cuenta mientras bailaba. En un momento de locura Harry deseó lamer aquellas gotas y descubrir su procedencia. Se sentía poderosamente atraído a la mujer vestida de traje medieval rojo que bailaba apasionadamente en la pista y sonrió.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Era la única explicación posible. Desde el momento que fue por ella al departamento no podía pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado y sin embargo le resultaba más familiar de lo que esperaba. Llamaba su atención. Y le causaba intriga, como si ella tubiera algún secreto terrible. Pero no era así, la conocía desde hace mucho como para saber que ella nunca tendría un secreto para él. Su mente era un libro abierto.

Entonces sin pensarlo se lanzó a ella como una flecha imparable, apartando a la gente a su paso. Su objetivo estaba claro incluso para los que se echaron atrás viéndolo venir. Sólo una persona parecía no ser consciente de sus movimientos. Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados, vivía en su mundo particular.

Contra todo pronóstico el caótico plan de Ginny funcionó. Tenía su atención nuevamente. Pero también sus brazos alrededor de ella y su aliento muy cerca de sus labios. Era una dulce terrible tortura.

Sin perder contacto visual se atrevió a preguntar:

-te preguntaré una vez más, Harry- el ojiverde tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Por qué Ginny no está contigo?- sin querer sus dedos rozaban el cuello de Harry provocándole pequeños escalofríos.

Al fin iba a responder. No había nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos, sin embargo tubo el precentimiento que no le iba a gustar lo que tendría que decir:

-Porque ella ya se olvidó de mí-

Dejó de bailar y Harry casi la pisa. Su vesdido se enredó y escuchó como se rajaba una parte. Sin embargo esto no le importó: Casi llora de frustración. ¿que excusa barata y mentirosa era esa?. ¿que le pasaba a Harry¡ella NO lo había olvidado!. Si solo pensaba en él día y noche... ¿porque Harry decía una mentira así?. Ginny buscó en sus ojos y vio a un chico que estaba dolido. Desvió sus ojos de los de Harry, no podía aguantar su mirada.

Iba a dejar de lado la mentira y gritarle que era un maldito. Pero no pudo.

Los ojos de Ginny se fijaron en la puerta de entrada principal mientras trataba de bailar con pasos torpes.

Y derepente la terrible noche empeoró.

Justo en ese momento entraba por la puerta Dean Thomas. El chico aburrido con que se suponía estaba saliendo. Pero eso no fue lo que la llevó a un estado de emenrgencia.

Luna Loveggod entraba con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Novia por un día

**Gomenasai… pero he estado ocupadísima. Aquí lo tienen…**

Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews a todas!!! Y todos!!!: a mi hermanilla Keren, a mi estimada Hefzi, Leara, Macaen, a MerlinJJ, Vicus, Kiadii, Ela Lok, mi querida Paloma, Norah, Jazu Potter, Angel Mouri, a la loca de Arelis, Lunatipola, Lurovia (mae, felicidades por sobrevivir su primer semestre en la U!!), Historia, Vivi-G Weasley, a la vampirita Amy, Anatripotter, Sara, Sirenita, Leara Riddle, Hermioneyron, Juu (gracias por tus palabras), Lumina, R. Mink, KAYSA, MaryLPotter, marianaradciff, a mi prima brasileña Cacau, harkz9, RosAngels, Lord Xolur, Little inocence, Ghysella, rosycarmen, FabyDePotter, Stefaní, Favila Thyferra, takingpotter23, Ginny Potter W, a Ginevra Potter Weasley Black,NanittaPotter (espero te guste) y a Eliana Patricia Cordero Doria. Espero que no se me haya pasado alguien. Y también gracias a los que son anóminos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo ****IV**

**Novia por un día**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los ojos de Ginny se fijaron en la puerta de entrada principal. Y la terrible noche empeoró.

Justo en ese momento entraba por la puerta Dean Thomas. El chico con que se suponía estaba saliendo. Pero eso no fue lo que la llevó a un estado de emergencia.

Luna Loveggod entraba con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿que rediablos estaba haciendo Luna ahí...? ella me aseguró que iría con su padre a Kuala Lumpur antes de que me contactara contigo...-

Ginny se terminó de enjuagar el jabón de su rostro, elimiendo los últimos resquicios del maquillaje de Gabrielle de su piel.

-todavía no tengo idea... ella me respondió algo así como "tenía que venir", solo que no supe el porque... además ya sabes como es Luna, siempre parece que está en algún lugar por equivocación...-

Hermione asintió desde la cama de Luna, al tiempo que mordía un trozo de chocolate y hacía cara de estar como en la gloria. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Volvió a ver a Ginny.

-si, adelante...querías preguntar que le pasaba a Harry- Ginny se sentó junto a su amiga. Demaciado bien la conocía.

-no... quería preguntar porque Harry cree que lo olvidaste... ¿que hay de Lane?-

Ginny respiró con dificultad al recordar... y sus ojos se empañaron...

-Fue horrible Hermy... lo que dijo de Lany...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por un lado tenía a Harry, frente a ella: su rostro dibujaba un deje de dolor, al mismo tiempo Ginny deseaba pegarle una bofetada por la horrible mentira que el ojiverde le decía a ella... (bueno, a Luna) y también deseaba darle un beso y dejarlo sin aliento, luego hacerle el amor en ese mismo lugar, para que entendiera de una vez por todas que ella nunca podría olvidarlo...

Por otro lado su vestido se había rasgado y no podía hacer magia o su varita escupiría burbujas las próximas doce horas, tenía que tener sumo cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Por otro lado, Luna acababa de entrar con Dean... ¡Merlín la ayudara...!

Y por otro lado... ¡ya no habían más lados!. Era una pesadilla viviente.

-¿te parece si hablamos de esto en otro sitio?- salió al fin de su trance.

-lo que me parece, Blue, es que mejor bailamos- Harry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó sensualmente a su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfeccción (a pesar de estar con ciertas partes de Luna Lovegood). Él si que sabía como desconcentrarla. Su aliento, sus manos, su olor... casi la hacían olvidar que estaba en cubierto y peoe aún, que estaba furiosa con él.

La música sonó más tranquila, más íntima. Estaba casi segura que alguien la había hecho cambiar al propósito. Solo rogaba a Merlin que Luna se fuera al otro lado del salón... junto con Dean. Estaba metida en un enorme lío, solo por ser la novia de Harry por un día. Al menos novia "oficial."

Los últimos seis años había sido su... chica especial. Ni siquiera ella sabía como definirse. Eran novios, más allá de eso. Y si bien es cierto Ginny no ocupaba esas cursilerías de "¿quieres ser mi novia?..." las empezó a extrañar luego que Lany llegara a sus vidas, cuatro años atrás y Harry no se hubiera tomado el tipo de pasar con ellas, ni por un día completo. Había salido con chicos... pero jamás había tenido sexo con alguien que no fuera Harry.

Él si.

Y eso la destrozó.

Luego se arreglaron, pero desde su última vez juntos... él se había borrado del mapa. Se había vuelto inencontrable, tal como Voldemort lo fue una vez. Y ahora volvía para tener el descaro de alegar que ELLA se había olvidado de él.

La música no cambiaba, seguía lenta y sensual. No había rastros de Luna. Tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes y explicarle todo. O morir en el intento.

El deseo sexual lo poseyó y por un segundo fue incapaz de respirar. Y ella seguía sin darse cuenta. Harry la alcanzó y puso una mano sobre su cadera ondulante. Fue una toma de contacto suave, muy leve. De pronto Harry cayó en la cuenta: pretendía demostrar que era suya. A todo el Club Collatio. A todo el mundo. ¿Cómo saldría de ese embrollo sin maltratar los sentimientos de Ginny?. Y como lograría reconciliarse con Lany.

Se sentía fatal. Y lo peor es que su distanciamiento con Lany, había estado totalmente fuera del alcance de sus manos.

Y se acercó más, hasta que las caderas de ambos se tocaron.

Ella no se apartó. Balanceó las caderas hacia atrás, pero luego también hacia delante, siguiendo la música. Sus pechos rozaron el torso de Harry. ¿Deli­beradamente o por casualidad? Harry suprimió un gemido. Los ojos de aquella mujer brillaron.

Y después, en cuestión de un segundo, se rindió. Su cuerpo se amoldó al de ella como si hubieran bailado aquella pieza cientos de veces. Y eso que él odiaba bailar… o digamos que prefería una danza más horizontal.

Era como el ciclo del universo: rápido, urgente y, sin embargo, lento al mismo tiempo. La pieza resultó excitante, y los dos supieron al instante el destino inevitable de aquel viaje. La música cambió y Ginny lo agradeció. Harry inclinó la cabeza, rozó su cabello y acercó los labios a su oído.

—Es hora de que vayamos a otro sitio.

Harry sintió que ella vacilaba por una fracción de segundo, así que la estrechó con más fuerza.

-Por favor -rogó con voz ronca.

-vamos al solario,- al menos ahí estarían lejos de la multitud y tendrían menos oportunidad de encontrarse con la verdadera Luna Lovegood.

-vaya,,, vaya…. Miren quien llegó a la fiesta- Blaise Zabinni se acercó a Ginny y la intentó abrazar por la cintura. Harry dio un paso adelante, haciendo notar su presencia ante el auror.

-¿Qué pasa Zabini… no te basta Eloise Midgen?- Harry se veía un poco tenso.

-Potter!- Blaise había abandonado un poco su "glamour" de chico inalcanzable que poseía hace pocas horas cuando fue subastado. Sostenía una botella de wisky de fuego con la mano derecha y apestaba horrores.

-lárgate de mi vista Zabini… yo tengo compañía-

-eres una maldita zorra… antes estabas con Dean Thomas… compras a Potter y…-

Sin esperar a que hablara más, Ginny le estampó su mano en una sonora cachetada que le dejo marca roja.

-te advertí que te alejaras de mi… - en realidad Ginny estaba esperando que Zabini le diera una pequeña oportunidad para abofetearlo. Él había sido una completa basura con Luna, y con las mujeres en general. Lo detestaba mucho, y a su parecer eso lo debió haber hecho la verdadera Luna hacía tiempo.

Harry solo miró a Ginny de reojo y dio una media sonrisa. Como si de pronto no pareciera Luna y fuera alguien más decidido. Tras dejar a Zabini mareado, siguieron su camino hacia el solario, Ginny con especial cuidado de que su vestido negro no se rompiera más de lo que ya estaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-se merece eso y más…- Hermione terminó su chocolate -¿por casualidad traes los zapatos de Luna?-

-si…- Ginny se levantó y fue por su mini bolso.

-los arreglarías por mi…? –

Hermione hundió sus manos en el bolso y al fondo sintió un zapato.

-¿y el otro?-

-se me calló cuando salí corriendo… debe estar ahí- dijo la pelirroja con la frente fruncida.

-Ah si… - con un movimiento de su varita, Hermione arregló los zapatos de Luna de manera magistral. Y de paso los lavó. Olían un poco raro.

-es que vomité sobre ellos-

-creo que mejor me sigues contando…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una de las bancas del solario interior del Club Collatio. La luz la proporcionaban unas pequeñas hadas que volaban alocadamente chocando unas con otras y provocando pequeñas explosiones de luz. Sin perder el tiempo Harry le empezó a acariciar los brazos a Ginny, con mucha delicadeza.

-me gustó como dejaste en su sitio a Zabini-

-se lo merecía- admitió con una sonrisa.

-solo que pensé que eras de las chicas que ignoran y se van… no de las que toman la justicia en las manos-

-mi madre me dijo una vez que tenía una personalidad poderosamente justa, tenía razón-

Harry se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-siempre hemos sido amigos… verdad Harry?-

Él asintió.

-me dirías siempre la verdad…-

-¿vas a seguir preguntándome por ella?-

-no puedo evitarlo. Es mi amiga… ¿Por qué dices que Ginny te olvidó?-

De repente Harry dejó de tocarla. Se levantó de la banca y caminó de un lado al otro. Su disfraz de pirata era cada vez más acertado. Se veía muy guapo cuando estaba preocupado.

-sigo esperando que me contestes… parece que los nargles se robaron tus pensamientos- Ginny miró despreocupadamente el cielo. Como si buscara algo.

-la invité… le mandé cien veces a Hedwing invitándola a venir conmigo… y ella no me respondió-

-eso es mentira- Ginny lo dijo despreocupadamente y como si no le doliera.

Harry pensó que se había tragado una bolsa de clavos antes de decir esa frase.

-ella me olvidó. Blue… ella sale con chicos… ella se fue a otro país-

-¡solo se fue por un par de días!-

-ella NO quiere saber de mi…- Harry paró en seco frente a Ginny.

-su alejamiento hacia mí me hizo tomar esta decisión.-

-¡TIENEN UNA HIJA JUNTOS!- Ginny se levantó enojada y frustrada. -¿Qué PASARÁ CON LANY?-

-Lany no tiene por que sufrir… en absoluto. Ella ha crecido maravillosamente…-

-¡PERO NUNCA HAS ESTADO CON ELLA… UNOS DÍAS AL AÑO NO TE HACEN EL MEJOR PADRE!-

-es por eso que tomé mi decisión…-

-¿de que hablas?-

-que muy pronto, más de lo que imaginas, veré a mi hija todos los días… ¿no es maravilloso Luna?-

Harry de pronto se veía como el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y Ginny la más desdichada del planeta.

-¿vas a **pedir** la custodia de Lany…?- su alma dolía al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba pesadamente.

Harry negó.

-voy a **tener** la custodia de Lany…-

-Ginny NO lo aceptará jamás… Molly te mataría si se enterase que quieres apartarla de ella-

-No la alejaré de Molly- "de Molly" se repitió en su cabeza, pero… ¿de ella sí?

-no tendría el corazón de despegar a mi hija de quien la ha cuidado los últimos cuatro años…-

-¡entonces todo es culpa de Ginny!-

Harry volvió a negar… tomo aire y se sentó junto a Ginny.

-no puedo culpar a Ginny de no estar para Lany… no me puedo culpar a mí de no estar con ella… pero jamás la separaría de Molly…-

Ginny necesitaba agua. Después de no tener rastros de él por muchos meses… iba a pedir la custodia de Madelaine… Talvez lo que más le dolía de todo este asunto, es que era una batalla perdida. Él era Harry Potter, ningún juez custodio le rechazaría alguna petición. Ella más que nadie en este mundo sabía que si Harry se proponía algo… lo cumpliría.

-¡señor Potter… la cena dará inicio!- uno de los elfos domésticos se apareció frente a ellos y desapareció al instante. En su cabeza habían pasado horas desde que había salido del apartamento de Luna. Y ahora parecía que de alguna manera ese tiempo iba aún más lento.

Sintió como su alma se partía a medida que Harry la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba de nuevo al interior del salón. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?. Necesitaba a Hermione.

.-.-

-¿camarones en salsa roja?-

Ginny los odiaba. Pero asintió mecánicamente.

Se sentaron en la mesa principal. Los invitados parecían divertirse mucho. Al parecer la comida y la música eran excelentes. Pero ella no lo notaba. Todo pasaba en silencio. Solo podía escuchar en su cabeza "voy a ver a Lany todos los días..." se llevó un camaron a la boca y lo masticó.

-¿te pasa algo, Blue..? parece que llegaste al velorio- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa. Ginny quería llorar. Comería y se largaría. Ya no le importaba nada. Si era necesario se llevaría a Lany con ella a Escocia. Harry no se saldría con la suya. Buscaría a Luna, le explicaría su misión y se largaría... esa misma noche si era necesario.

Iba por su décimo camaron cuando recordó algo terriblemente catastrófico... algo más para su noche de infierno. Ella tenía cierta alergia a los camarones. Maldición. Si no se apuraba... vomitaría toda su cena.

-discúlpenme señores... necesito un poco de aire- dijo en medio de un chiste del jefe de Harry y sin más ni más corrió al baño.

Su vestido se rasgó aún más y una de las patas de la silla se enredó en ella. Antes de que pasara una catástrofe Ginny se voltió y tiró de él. Su tacón terminó de fallar y perdió el equilibrio justo en el momento que un elfo doméstico traía más comida.

Los gritos de las mujeres y los rostros de curiosidad llenaron por completo el Club Collatio. Ginny estaba en el suelo llena de comida. Y de la verguenza su vestido volvió a ser rojo.

Un pirata apareció en el mar de rostros y tomó su mano. La levantó rápidamente y la llevó fuera del salón cerca de los baños.

-¿que pasa contigo Blue...?-

-podrías empezar a decirme LUNA como todo el mundo...-

Harry frunció el entrecejo. No sabía que pasaba con ella... y eso lo estaba matando. Estaba más que atraído por esa mujer, cada una de sus acciones quedaban grabadas en la mente de Harry de manera especial. Pero al parecer esa fiesta no había sido la mejor manera de reunirse con su "novia por un día...".

-creo que deberías...-

PUUUUUUAJ

BUAAAA AAAAJ

PPPPUAJ

No le dio tiempo de hablar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ginny estaba vomitando lo poco que tenía en el estómago: no había comido nada más que el desalluno de esa mañana y el viaje desde Escocia en traslador era un poco agotador... los hechizos directos de belleza no eran su fuerte... y la noticia de Harry la habían dejado al borde de un desmayo.

Eso y los malditos camarones.

Harry sostubo su frente hasta que se tranquilizó. Unas lágrimas reveldes rodaban su mejilla y en seguida las atribulló al desorden estomacal. No permitiría que Harry la viera en ese estado tna deplorable. Y no se refería a su físico. Sentimentalmente estaba abatida.

Con un movimiento de su varita Harry recogió el desastre del piso. Ginny se encaminó a los dichosos baños. Solo para encontrarse con una varita apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¿no me digas que alguien trató de matarte Gin...? porque solo eso te faltaba...-

-no seas ridícula... al principio casi fue así... pero luego fue mejor el asunto...-

Tanteando el terreno, el cual parecía más arenas movedizas, Hermione le preguntó a su amiga:

-Harry estaba hablando enserio cuando dijo lo de Lany?-

Ginny miró el techo del departamento.-Pensaré en eso más tarde... aún tengo un asunto que terminar con Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-

-_Torsus petríficus_- en un instante Ginny quedó paralizada, solo podía mover su cuello y su cabeza.

-¿quien eres?- Luna Lovegood apuntaba su varita a la frente de Ginny.

-puedo explicarlo, Luna-

Luna seguía con los ojos fijos en Ginny. Ginny miró un lado y otro del baño. Al parecer no había nadie.

-Soy Ginny-

-Buen intento... ya he pasado por eso... quien ERES?-

-Luna... ahora no se me ocurre como probarlo... pero soy Ginny...-

-¿Porque Ginny querría vestirse como yo?-

-Por Harry... No estaría aquí si tu hubieras aceptado ayudar a Hermione.-

-No mientas... buscamos a Ginny sin descanso y NO apareció. Sólo sabíamos que estaba en Escocia en una misión...-

-con Gabrielle y con Jhon, Mary, Jack, Lindsay... mis compañeros innefables... era una misión de investigación... al final no tubimos resultados... fue justo cuando Hermione me encontró...-

-necesito más pruebas... perfectamente puedes ser una banshee, o usar la posión multijugos...-

-has salvado mi vida, y yo he salvado la tuya... Luna, somos hermanas de sangre, junto con Hermione-

Luna pareció meditarlo por un instante, algo que no era para nada típico en ella, y al final quitó el hechizo sobre Ginny.

-_revelo_-

Ante los ojos de Luna, apareció Ginny: el cabello rojo fuego la delató. Luna corrió para abrazarla. –peliroja ¿porque te disfrazas?- Ginny sonrió.

-porque estás aquí?-

-tenía que venir-

-¿Con Dean?-

-Dean es un buen chico... y estaba disponible esta noche-

-¿que hay de la reunión de tu padre?-

-nos iremos luego de la fiesta. Y estaremos fuera por años-

Ginny frunció el entrecejo

-años?... Luna??? Que pasara con tu vida en Londres???-

-todo se lo expliqué a Hermione-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿que se fumó Luna¡ella no me ha explicado nada!-

-dice que te lo escribió en una carta que dejó...- Ginny se movió un poco y estiró su brazo. –justó aquí... bajo su cama.-

Hermone abrió la carta y la leyó. Su rostro demarcaba una profunda ira. Y al final solo suspiró resignada.

-sip. Al parecer volverá en años... sus cosas del apartamento se mudarán con ella mágicamente para el lunes en la mañana. Y me pide que lo ponga en alquiler y que encierre a los spucniks...-

-eso me da apenas tiempo-

-¿para que Gin?-

-aún tengo una cita con Harry-

Hermine puso una enorme cara de interrogación. -¿despues de como has pasado la noche... saldrás otra vez con él?-

-tengo que despedirme de él. Ya tomé una decisión... me iré con Lany...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-porfavor Luna. Que Harry no nos vea juntas. Solo por esta noche-

-y Dean?-

-no sé como sentirme respecto a Dean. Se supone que estamos saliendo. ¿sabes?-

-él no dijo nada Gin. ¿es algo serio?-

-No-

Era cierto. Dean ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente. Él fue como los demás con los que había salido. Solo un pequeño respiro de Harry.

-saldré de aquí tan pronto como pueda y luego...-

-está bien. Me llevaré a Dean al solario y te daré el tiempo para que te lleves a Harry-

-Gracias Luna. ¿me haces parecer otra vez tu?-

Luna Lovegood sonrió y con un movimiento de su varita mágica Ginny volvió a ser Luna. De passo Luna arregó un poco su vestido, aunque el color rojo fue imposible de sacar.

-tranquila, no uses más hechizos, recuerda lo de Picadilly's-

-¡pero eso fue un accidente, no era mi intensión hace que...!-

-lo sé Luna. Pero puede que necesites algçun hechizo-

Las amigas se abrazaron nuevamente. –antes de media noche saldré de aquí. Y Luna, me haces un favor-

La rubia asintió.

-trata bien a Dean, él no tiene la culpa de como lo trato. Además... se ven bien juntos-

Luna sonrió soñadoramente.

.-.-

"como todos saben, mi vida al principio no fue un cuento de hadas. Sé lo que es vivir en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Sé lo que es usar ropa vieja y más que todo sé lo que es sentirse solo.

Es por lo tanto un honor para mí el recibir los cinco mil galeones del premio de "Corazón de bruja" y donarlos al hospicio de huérfanos. Pero no solo eso. Les regalo 1000 escobas Nimbus 3000, donados por varios de mis socios. Sé que las van a disfrutar..."

El Club Collatio estalló en aplausos y lágimas. Ginny observó todo desde la puerta del baño de mujeres y su corazón se encgió. Harry con su traje de pirata sonreía a los niños y las niñas que recibían con ilusión una magnífica escoba nueva. Más la provisión de 5000 galeones. Suficiente para que vivieran bien al menos un año entero.

-me pareció magnífico, Harry- la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt llegó a los oídos de Ginny cuando ella se encaminó hacia Harry -¿nos acompañarán en el almuerzo de mañana?-

El ojiverde agarró la cintura de Ginny –claro que si... no hay problema ¿verdad cariño?-

-claro que no- si voz tuvo un deje de ironismo -¿donde será el almuerzo?-

-aquí mismo, solo que en el area de terrazas- Kingley le dio a Harry una palmada en el hombro –disfruten de la fiesta. Nos vemos mañana-

-solo un día más Potter, solo seré tu novia por un día y luego no sabrás de mi- le dijo en un tono tan enojado que Harry le dio un escalofrío.

-¿que quieres decir con "no sabrás de mí..."?-

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. Era la peor noche de su vida. Y en menos de media hora terminaría. El reloj de salón del club Collatio daba las once de la noche.

-LUNA LOVEGOOD... vendrás conmigo...- ¡MALDITA SEA!, si no era una cosa era otra. Ahora antes de poder reaccionar un muy borracho Blaise Zabinni la había tomado de la cintura y la arrastraba a la pista de baile. La aprisionó en sus brazos buscando besarla. Harry no pudo ni reaccionar pues estaba apresado en un mar de brazos femeninos que disputaban su atención y una exclusiva para alguna revista.

Sin perder un segundo Ginny sacó su varita y le apuntó a Zabini. Luego mando un poderoso hechizo.

De burbujas. ¡Malditas las regulaciones de los siete hechizos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el salon principal del club Collatio fue inundado por una lluvia de burbujas: de velorio a fiesta de disfrases y más tarde a fiesta de espuma. Los aurores se pusieron alerta, después de todo no querían que se repitieran los acontesimientos del desastre de Picadilly's. El apuesto jefe de Harry se abrió paso entre la multitud de disfrases negros y blancos hacia donde una rubia de vestido rojo y copió el hechizo de burbujas y lo disparó al aire como si fuera un cañón. El hechizo llegó hasta la araña del candelabro del salón y explotó en una lluvia de espuma de colores.

La espuma hacía que el piso se tornara resbaloso. Sin perder un segundo Harry hechizó sus zapatos para no caer: tenía que separar a su hermosa mujer de las garras de Zabini.

Y sin pensarlo ni importarle el hecho que el salón estaba repleto de personas que bailaban al compás de la musica rocanrolera y las luces relampagueantes y se caían por efecto de la espuma, Harry tomó a Ginny en sus brazos la alejó de Zabini y la besó.

El beso fue fuerte. Tierno y decidido. Imposible de no disfrutar, y en el momento que Ginny sedió y unió su lengua con la de Harry, el mundo dejó de existir.

.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. Novia por accidente

Si, ya se que me tarde. Pero he tenido la mejor de las excusas: Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes: la saga ya no se llama "Norte y Sur"… ahora se llama **"Entre el final y el epílogo".** Esto porque aunque **adoré** el final de Deathly Hallows, creo que puede dar una versión un poco más larga de los hechos.

Al menos lo intentaré con el fic. los Spoilers son mínimos. osea nada de Información tracendental. solo pequeños detalles.

Este capitulo va dedicado a las personas anónimas que conformaron proyectodh. Muchas gracias por traducir Deathly Hallows.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo ****V**

**Novia por accidente**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Y sin pensarlo ni importarle el hecho que el salón estaba repleto de personas que bailaban al compás de la musica rocanrolera y las luces relampagueantes y se caían por efecto de la espuma, Harry tomó a Ginny en sus brazos__, la alejó de Zabini y la besó._

_El beso fue fuerte. Tierno y decidido. Imposible de no disfrutar, y en el momento que Ginny sedió y unió su lengua con la de Harry, el mundo dejó de existir._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese en definitiva era uno de los mejores besos que Harry le daba en público. Era apacionado, hambriento y totalmente decidido. Robaba el aliento. Era perfecto. Cuando al fin se separaron las lágrimas rodaban las mejillas de Ginny. Se separó de Harry como pudo y salió corriendo hacia las chimeneas del Club Collatio. El vestido, rojo fuego, parecía rasgarse aún más y sus estúpidos zapatos le dificultaban terriblemente el paso.

La multitud de personas no le abrían paso, y ella trataba de correr, de salir de ahí... trataba de no llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Harry te besó y tu lloraste?... ¡pensé que solo Chang hacía eso!- Hermione se había acurrucado en las cobijas. Dispuesta a dormirse. Eran más de la una de la mañana y todavía tenía un largo día por recorrer. Ginny desde el otro extremo de la cama se limpiaba la naríz y unas pequeñas lágrimas que nuevamente se le escapaban.

-¡porque él no me besaba a MI... besaba a Luna!- su voz se quebró.¿Como Hermone podía hacer una pregunta así...¡el embarazo la había vuelto poco suceptible!

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y dijo -"Ahhh...veo... y... ¿que... pasó... al finaaaaalllllllllll?.-los bostezos de la castaña eran enormes.

-él me persiguió y me alcanzó cerca de la salida principal, luego me acompañó a la chimenea, en silencio, sujetó mi mano y me dijo que me tranquilizara, que mañana hablaríamos largo y tendido. me dejó en el edificio y luego se fue para Gridmund Place-

-¿así?, digo... no hablaron del beso... o dijo algo-

-No. Al final se despidió de mi acordándome que mañana, bueno, hoy mas tarde, teníamos un almuerzo... tenía una sonrisa en los labios que trató de dicimular... pero no me dijo nada.-

-¿sabes Gin?- Hermone trató de darse la vuelta pero su enorme vientre no la dejaba. Al final solo giró la cabeza –deberíamos descanzar. Mañana será otro día... podrás pensar mejor las cosas- Ginny asintió. No quería procupar más a su amiga. Aplaudió dos veces para apagar las luces. Se volteó y lloró en silencio hasta que quedó dormida.

En sus sueños, Ella,Harry y Lany jugaban en un parque cercano a Godric Valley. Fue casi una pesadilla, porque en su corazón sabía que algo tan inocente como eso no llegaría a pasar.

.-.-.-.-.-

-BUENOS DÍAS-

La dulce voz de Tory la despertó. La luz del verano se colaba estrepitosamente por la ventana, y Ginny pensó que era uno de los hechizos especiales de Luna para incrementar la luz, "Lumus Solem" o simplemente que estaba indispuesta y algo tan natural como el sol, le parecía una pesadilla. Aunque en la mañana, luego de no haber dormido casi nada y de tener los ojos hinchados por llorar... la dulce voz de Tory no le parecía tan agradable.

Medio abrió los ojos para encontrar el dibujo que Luna había hecho, años atrás, en el techo de su cuarto: Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione y ella tenían escrito la palabra "amigos", solo que ahora el dibujo decía "hermanos".

-¿que haces aquí?- la pelirroja se levantó de la cama en camara lenta. Su cuerpo pesaba mucho. Su alma pesaba mucho más.

La cabellera negra rizada perfecta de Tory Depuis se valanceó delicadamente al caminar hacia la cocina del departamento de Luna. -¿quieres desallunar algo Ginny?-

La pelirroja negó. -¿que hora es?-

Tory sacó unos huevos raros de la refrigeradora de Luna, los observó un momento, se encogió de hombros y los partió sobre la sartén.

-6: 15 de la mañana...-

Solo se escuchó un ¡plop! proveniente del cuarto de Luna. Ginny se refugiaba otra vez en las cobijas.

-levantamen cuando esté listo el desalluno-

-¡Ya está!-

-eres detestable... – Tory era su compañera innefable. Era como una niña grande. Y en este momento iba a ser historia si no la dejaba dormir. –Tory... hablo en serio... dejame dormir un poquito más...-

-¡No seas niña, Ginny...¡Hay mucho por hacer...!-

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe, alejandola del último pedacito de sueño. Por él entró un visiblemente preocupado Truman, que traía a Hermone en brazos, a pesar de las protestas de ésta.

-¡Estoy BIEN!- gritana Hermione mientras la dejaban sentada en uno de los sillones. Tory se acercó a Truman y este le explicó.

-Fue de repente... mientras caminábamos... su mano empezó a ponerse roja... y ahora...-

Tory no pudo suprimir un grito ahogado y se llevó las manos a la boca cuando observó la mano derecha de Hermone. Estaba negra.

-No sean exagerados... solo es alguna reacción alérgica-

Ginny se levantó de un brinco, recordó por un instante que durante su embarazo había adquirido la alergia a los camarones, y le resultó muy incómodo... a como pudo salió del cuarto de Luna y fue directo al sillón.

-dejame ver Hermy-

Fue peor de lo que esperaba, la mano de Hermione estaba negra, como si la hubieran pintado con petróleo.

-La puedes mover- Tory estaba caminando de un lado al otro buscando una pluma y un trozo de papel.

-si, Tory- admitió Hermy en un tono tranquilizador –seguro fue una alergia a... algo-

-¿Que hicieron ayer?- la voz de Truman se agravó visiblemente.

-Comí un poco de esto y de aquello-

-casi acaba con las proviciones de Luna-

-y que importa?, al cabo que Luna se va en uno de sus viajes... lo que me recuerda que debemos empacar sus cosas y dejarle el apatamento listo-

-¿cuando hablaste con ella?-

-recibí una lechuza de Luna hoy en la mañana, y luego fui con Truman al mercado por esas maravillosas sandías rojas de Albania -

-no cambies el tema- la regañó Truman, Ginny estaba casi tan ptrocupada como su compañero innefable, solo que ella buscaba tranquilizarse, Truman jamás mostraba grave la voz, siempre era muy simpático -¿que hicieron ayer?-

-YO NADA, lo más interesante que hice fue convertir a Ginny en Luna con hechizos y maquillaje... ella se fue de fiesta toda la noche y yo me quede viendo una película... es todo...-

-¿podría ver el maquillaje?- los ojos avellana de Truman se tranquilizaron otra vez, si era algo tan natural como alergia al maquillaje, no habría nada de que preocuparse. Se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de Luna.

Tory escribió al fin una nota rápida y la mandó con HedwinII,

-mandé a llamar a Raffy y a Hans... llegarán en unos segundos-

-¿para llevarme al doctor? o para que Raffy me examine como a uno de sus experimentos?- Hermione parecía divertida por la situación de tener tres adultos innefables pendientes de ella.

-¡PARA QUE AYUDEN A GINNY A EMPACAR...¡NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS A SAN MUNGO **YA**!-

Esta vez fue Tory la que gritó. De los años que llevaba conociendo a Tory,Ginny nunca la había escuchado gritar. Su voz siempre era suave y tenía un gracioso caminar. Era muy dulce. No una mandona, ese era el trabajo de Raffy.

-esta bien, pero verá que solo es algo menor... acuérdense de mis palabras... chicos... en serio estoy bien...-

Con un movimiento de su varita Ginny empacó las pocas pertenencias de Hermoine y se las dio a Tory. –le avisaré a Ron, cuando sepan que es me avisan-

Truman examinó el mini bolso de Ginny y esparció su contenido en el desayunador. –espera a Raffy y a Hans, ellos sabrán que hacer.-

Y sin esperar un segundo Truman y Tory se llevaron a Hermione al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-

El desayuno estaba delicioso. Sabía casi tan bueno como el de su madre. Tory era una excelente cocinera, sabía que la abuela de ella le había enseñado a cocinar, y le agradecía a esa señora muchísimo. Truman tenía suerte de encontrar alguien como Tory. Estaban muy enamorados y hacían una excelente pareja como innefables. Serían muy felices, pensaba Ginny con una sonrisa triste.

Al menos ellos tenían una historia feliz. O al parecer TODOS tendrían un final feliz, excepto ella.

Un ligero PLOP la sacó de sus pensamientos. Y ante ella aparecieron Linsay, Raffy y Hans, más compañeros innefables que al paso de los años, se había vuelto sus amigos.

-y ¿que hay de nuevo pelirroja?-

Hans siempre era muy divertido.

-ya sabes... lo usual... fui a un baile disfrasada de Luna Lovegood, para tener una cita con Harry-

A Linsay, que esta vez llevaba el cabello rosa chicle al mejor estilo Tonks, se le abrieron los ojos muchísimo y se puso algo sonrojada. –y terminé vomitando camarones cuando la verdadera Luna apareció-

-Si- dijo Raffy con su tono irónico –lo usual.-

-¿y ustedes chicos...¿que pasó en "El Ático"?-

Los tres suspiraron aburridos.

-Jack hizo lo más interesante de la noche... bailó con tu amiga _veela_- Hans supo donde apuntar; la sonrisa de Linsay se apagó de un pronto a otro.

-¿celosa?- le recriminó Hans con una sonrisa malévola. –vamos prima! Porque no simplemente le dices que mueres por él y asunto resuelto-

-cállate estúpido, sabes que no estan fácil- Linsay pasaba las hojas de "El Profeta" tan rápido que casi las rompía. Ginny observaba divertida la escena. Parecían niños peliando por un trozo de queque.

-¿solo esto había en tu bolso?- Raffy observaba curiosa.

-es que Hermione tuvo una reacción alérgica a alguno de esos productos, Tory te lo explicó con la lechuza que envió...-

Raffy asintió y los observó con el seño fruncido. De no ser por su cabello negro y ojos azules, Ginny podría jurar que era la hermana de Hermione. El mismo gesto preocupado, e incluso el mismo tono mandón que solía tener su amiga antes de quedar embarazada.

-los analizaré en el Ministerio-

-no puedes- Ginny se acordó de algo –digo, al menos no hoy... es sábado, el laboratorio lo abren hasta el lunes-

-el tiempo no es problema para nosotros, Gin, somos innefables¿recuerdas?-

-es que hay otra razón... al menos por hoy, debo convertirme en Luna de nuevo... solo por hoy, lo prometo-

-¿para estar con Harry Potter?- la voz de Hans era fastidiosa.

-y para terminar con él-

Linsay bajó los ojos tristes hacia el periódico. Notó algo y miró curiosa.

-dice "sabado 6 de agosto,2004"-

-si ¿Y?- Ginny se levantó despreocupada y empezó a limpiar la cocina con un movimiento de su varita. –ayer se equivocaron en un año completo... mira- Ginny se acercó a Linsay y le mostró –ves- un pequeño anuncio que decía:

"Fe de erratas:

ayer por error de impresión la fecha del perriódico marcó 2005, pero ya hoy marca el tiempo exacto. Ofrecemos disculpas a nuestros lectores"

Att. Daco Malfoy

Director del Periódico "El Pofeta"

-es solo un error de imprenta- dijo Hans burlonemente –solo espero que Raffy no lo tome a pecho... o seguro demanda a "El Profeta"-

-gracioso- Raffy seguía apuntando los nombres de los frascos de maquillaje del bolso de Ginny.

-¿sabes si Hermione es alergica a algo?-

Ginny negó.

-bien... me llevaré este- y cogió un frasquito verde que Ginny reconoció -¡HEY!, ese fue... Hermy me lo colocó en la espalda, debe contener la sustancia que le puso la mano negra-

-¿es tuyo Gin?- Linsay parecía un poco preocupada.

-bueno... en teoría si,,, verán son de mi amiga Gabrielle-

-¡otra vez esa asquerosa _veela_!- explotó Linsay.

-_celos... terribles celos...- _empezó a canturrear Hans.

-¡CALLATE! Y MEJOR AYUDEMOS A GIN CON LAS MALETAS DE LUNA-

-Sonó muy parecido a una orden- interrogó Hans

Linsay se volvió con sus ojos verdes pareció atravesar a Hans.

-Si mi coronel!-

Durante media hora no se escuchó nada en el apartamento. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, cuando habían terminado de dejar todo en cajas. Fue el momento que Ginny escogió para tomar una decición.

-volveré en dos horas, iré con mi hija-

-¿como está la bella y dulce Madelaine?- Hans le sacó una risa. Y Linsay lo miró con ojos acesinos.

-tan bella como siempre-

-ella está bien... –Dejando su maleta de lado, Ginny se alistó para ir a las chimeneas comunes del edificio de apartamentos –regreso pronto... chicos... las cosas de Luna se van a las dos de la tarde y...- dudo un segundo –Raffy ¿me ayudas a convertirme en Luna?- sabía que Raffy no estaba de acuerdo con hacerse pasar por Luna, pero también sabía que después de Hermione, Raffy era la adecuada para "transformarla".

Desde el desayunador Raffy asintió.

-espera Gin- dijo Linsay –te acompaño...-

.-.-.-.-.-

-Madelaine te debe extrañar mucho-

-pero no me extrañará más- dijo la pelirroja rotundamente.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-ayer... pasó algo terrible-

Linsay inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo, las amigas caminaron un poco más despacio por el pasillo del edicifio de apartamentos.

-¿pero... estás bien?-

Ginny solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Y volvió su cara a Linsay. Ella era un poco más alta que Ginny. Tenía unas curiosas pecas en el rostro, cabello rosa chicle y los ojos verdes. Era casi de la misma contextura que Ginny. Ambas tenían un temperamento fuerte, pero cálido, talvez por eso la pelirroja empezó a confiar en Linsay.

-Harry me quiere quitar a Madelaine-

Linsay parecía no poder creerlo.

-al final la idea de Hermione de hacerme pasar por Luna, talvez no fue del todo terrible. Así fue que me di cuenta de los planes de Harry-

-¿se volvió loco?- la voz de Linsay se quebró un instante.

-iré por mi hija... necesito dejarla lista, luego iré a el estúpido almuerzo con Harry, dejaré las cuentas claras y luego me llevaré a Lany, donde ni suiera él pueda encontrarme-

-Es Harry Potter, hasta yo he crecido con sus historias...-

-¿cual es el punto?-

-ya lo hablaste con él. Digo... siendo Tu-

-está muy decidido, lo conosco demaciado bien como para dudar de sus deciciones-

Sin saber que decir, las chicas siguieron hacia la planta baja.

Las chineneas comunes estaban al lado derecho del recibidor, tras el mostrador un brujo diminuto atendía.

-¿algún paquete para Linsay Watson?-

El pequeño brujo asintió y se bajó de su bancó. Para aparecer luego llevando una pequeña cajita. Linsay suspiró.

-¿de Jack?-

-de Jack- con los dedos temblorosos Linsay abrió la cajita, dentro se encontraba un dije, más bien la mitad de un dije que juntos formaban un corazón. Ginny lo reconoció de inmediato como el que Linsay y Jack siempre usaban.

Linsay empezó a llorar.

Sin saber como reaccionar, Ginny solo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Linsay. -¿estás bien?-

Ella sorvió las pocas lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Y asintió con una sonrisa.

-es que ... estoy muy feliz-

Con mucho cuidado, Linsay abrió una pulcera que siempre llevaba con ella y colocó la mitad del corazón en él.

-significa que no se ha dado por vencido conmigo...-

-¡pero eso es para celebrar Linsay!- Ginny sonreía. Al menos su amiga tendría una oportunidad para ser feliz.

-¡Ustedes se aman¡merecen ser felices!-

Linsay pareció volver a llorar.

-mi padre lo odia...-

-¿y tu mamá?- a Ginny se le escapó la pregunta y al segundo se acordo lo impropio de la misma.

-a mi madrastra le da igual. Como todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo-

Suspirando, Ginny le aconsejó:

-bueno... miralo así, eres tu la que va a ser feliz, no tu padre y no tu madrastra- sabía que la madrastra de Linsay era una mujer mala, no en un sentido exagerado, al menos no había matado a nadie... pero tenía una influencia casi absoluta sobre el padre de Linsay, incluso ella había obligado a Linsay a ir a Beauxbatons, a pesar que Linsay siempre quiso ir a Hogwarts, como lo habría hecho su fallecida madre. Solo saber esto le causaba antipatía ante esa mujer.

Linsay sonrió. –tienes razón- y luego se volvió y la abrazó fuerte. Talvez un poco más fuerte y más largo de lo que alguna vez se habían abrazado.

-¡pero dejémonos de tonterías!, te estoy atrazando...- las amigas se acercaron a las chimeneas. –le das un abrazo a Madelaine por mí...-

Ginny asintió con tristeza.

-si me necesitas, aquí estaré, Gin... no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien...-

La sala de su casa era tal cual la recordaba. Pequeña, acogedora y sobre todo llena de amor.

-LANY, CARIÑO-

De las escaleras bajo corriendo una pequeña figura menuda, con una melena peliroja radiante y unos ojos verdes preciosos.

-Mami... - los bracitos de Lany se extendieron sobre el cuello de Ginny y la abrazaron. –mira...- en su bata, había un pequeño animalito, un micropuff verde –me lo regalo tío Fred, puedo quedarmelo?... porfavor-

-si cariño- Ginny le besó la frente. -¿donde está la abuela?-

-está preparando el almuerzo... vieras que el abuelo consiguió su enchufe número cinco mil-

-cinco mil¿tantos enchufes?-

-si, y ninguno sirve- admitió la niña con una sonrisa.

-Lany... que te parece si vas a tu cuarto y preparas tus cosas... nos vamos de paseo-

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron muchísimo.

-pero, es un paseo secreto, no le puedes decir a abuela... ni a tus tíos... está bien cariño?-

La niña asintió. Y salió corriendo escaleras arriba al que alguna vez fue su cuarto. Al que alguna vez ella metió a Harry para despedirse de él antes de ir en busca de los horrocruces. Ahora era el cuarto de su bebé. Era increible cuan rápido pasaba el tiempo. Cuatro años. Su bebé tenía ya cuatro años.

-¿con que habías llegado?- Molly Weasley atravezó la puerta de la cocina y Ginny la recibió de un abrazo.

-¿todo bien cariño?-

-claro que si, mamá...-

Molly pareció dudar un segundo y luego le sonrió.

Necesitaba decirle a su madre. Pero sabía que ella diría cosas como "¡eso no es cierto, segura que Harry quiere llevarse a Lany!", o "todo se arreglará con las leyes mágicas...".

Suspiró. No sabía que hacer. Su bebé estaba tan cerca de ella y a la vez, muy lejos.

Y si Linsay tenía razón?.

Y si hablaba con Harry siendo ella?.

Sonaba loco, pero lo intentaría, al menos una vez y si no servía... huiría con Lany.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿llegas a tiempo?-

Ginny disfrazada de Luna asintió –dijiste almuerzo a la una de la tarde-

Harry parec ía divertido– y hora de Londres... te superas Blue-

El restaurante del Club Collatio lucía unas mesas color verde esmeralda con las sillas café chocolate. La combinación era diferente, pero era maravillosa.

-nos sentamos?- Harry había dejado su disfrás de pirata, y vestía un poco formal: camisa verde, que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos y un pantalón negro. El cabello alborotado, como siempre. Se veía increiblemente guapo ese día. Ella por su parte llevaba una combinación de ropas tan raras, que estaba segura que ni la misma Luna se pondría.

-¿y tu jefe?- trataba de llevar la concersación a algún punto. Tenerlo nuevamnte tan cercca no era bueno para sus nervios.

-él vendrá tarde... ¿te parece si esperamos un momento antes de ordenar?-

¡Por supuesto que le importaba¡quería salir de ahí de inmediato!

-está bien- quiso sonar casual.

Y Harry nuevamente pensó que se había tragado una bolsa de clavos antes de poder hablar, solo que esta vez eran clavos oxidados.

Casi pudo agradecer a Merlín el hecho que el jefe de Harry no estubiera en el restaurante. Sería aún más dificil dejar a Harry si Sirius estubiera ahí. Lo cual era extraño, el padrino de Harry rara vez estaba lejos de él. Y más ahora que era su jefe en el departamento de Aurores.

-cuándo vendrán tus compañeros aurores?- trató de sonar soñadora, pero estaba terriblemente preocupada. No podía evitarlo. Y no tenía idea de como traer la conversación de Lany a la mesa. Y menos aún de como explicarle queella había sido Luna todo este tiempo... y de como arreglerían lo de la custodia de su hija.

Harry sonrió y acercó una de sus manos a la de Ginny y las acarició. Ginny llevaba una blusa de manga larga, Raffy se había llevado el frasquito que hacía escoder las pecas; y no quería correr riesgos. Entre menos piel viera de ella, mejor.

-ellos no vendrán hoy, la mayoría todavía se recuperan de la fiesta de ayer, o de la sorpresa de ser comprados en subasta por sus novias-

Ella sonrió un poco.

-sus novias parecían locas o desesperadas-

-las novias suelen ser así...- esos ojos verdes la atravezaban. Casi podía sentir que veían atravez de los hechizos que cambiaron su cabello y sus ojos...

-no todas las novias... al menos yo no- dijo tratando de recordar el hecho de que por ese día, sería su novia.

Harry tomó ahora, sus dos manos con las suyas, parecía nervioso.

-podrán decir muchas cosas de tí... que eres una novia sincera, puntual, hermosa-

Ginny sintió que su estómago se encogía, inclúso su cuerpo se tensó.

-o que eres una novia loca, celosa y un poco manipuladora-

Ginny no tenía expresión en su rostro.

-pero jamás dirán que eres mi "novia por accidente"- la voz de Harry se hizo un poco más intima.

Ginny estaba tan dolida que no notó como un anillo aparecía en su dedo anular, anillo que Harry había convocado en silencio.

-te haré una pregunta-

Ella lo miró directo a sus ojos.

-Ginny Weasley... ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Y de pronto sus sueños se rompieron. Los sueños donde ella y Harry dejaban a sus hijos en la estación 9¾, sueños donde Lany crecía junto a ellos.

Sueños donde eran felices.

Su corazón se detrozó en mil partes, ella era Luna Lovegood vestía como Luna y la ropa era de ella¡y Harry le había propuesto matrimonio a...!

Entonces sus oídos hicieron conecccion con su cerebro.

Él había dicho Ginny Weasley.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A:** bueno... eso es todo por hoy. Antes que lo pregunten, conocerán un poquito más de los compañeros innefables de Ginny. Pero dejándolos de lado... apuesto que no se esparaban la pregunta de Harry. ¿verdad?.

Y la respuesta será aún mejor.

MILES de GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.

.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Novia por complot

**N/A: **Con respecto a los y las que me preguntan… por supuesto que **SI** voy a escribir "Fe de erratas II", solo denme tiempo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**Para**** la doctora Eliana, para mi querida Hefzy y la (léase con ironía) sutil insistencia de Lurovia. y a los que me escribieron directo a mi correo, muchas gracias.**

Lo lamento, traté de no usar **Spoilers**, pero lo hice. En este capítulo en especial.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Y de pronto sus sueños se rompieron. Los sueños donde ella y Harry dejaban a sus hijos en la estación 9¾, sueños donde Lany crecía junto a ellos. Sueños donde eran felices._

_Su corazón se detrozó en mil partes, ella era Luna Lovegood vestía como Luna y la ropa era de ella¡y Harry le había propuesto matrimonio a...!. Entonces sus oídos hicieron conecccion con su cerebro._

_Él había dicho Ginny Weasley._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Novia por Complot.**

**5 días antes.**

**Lunes 1 de agosto****, 2004**

Solo la dicha luego de la derrota de Voldemort pudo compararse con este momento. Había esperado cuatro largos, tediosos y cansados años. Todo para ser un Auror, pero no cualquier auror, sino uno de clase alta, hacía más de 4 años que no se graduaban aurores de clase alta, y él estaba en esa clase privilegiada. Se sentía completo. Ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre él y Lany. Entre él y Ginny.

Por cuestiones del destino su misión había acabado hacía 2 horas, eran las once de la noche y mañana le tocaba redactar el informe… pero todo estaba con tiempo calculado: un día haciendo el informe, un día en reunión y luego… libre. Libre para estar junto a Ginny y junto a Lany. Libre de romper el hechizo que cargaba sobre ellas. Y libre para disfrutar de la vida que esperaba con tanto anhelo.

Harry Potter no podía pedir más a la vida. Después de años de entrenamiento, ya tenía un puesto estable en el departamento de Aurores, su casa en Othery Saint Cachpole estaba casi terminada y no habría más misiones de exilio indefinido. El viernes se graduaba oficialmente como Auror: y asentaría a la familia que se merecía.

Faltaban 10 días para el cumpleaños de su hermosa pelirroja, esperaba que este año si pudiera pasarlo con ella, ya el destino se había encargado de separarlos por mucho tiempo: pero ya no había más. Llegó a su cuarto en Gridmund Place, se desplomó en la cama. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Kreacher llegó y le quitó los zapatos y los puso en el suelo y sus lentes redondos en la mesa de noche. Estaba tan exhausto que no soñó. Solo descansó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Martes 2 de agosto, 2004**

Eran las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente y Harry se encontraba en su oficina, los papeles volaban de un lado al otro, movidos por el movimiento de su varita. Copias de un lado, la formula rosa del otro… originales y archivos incopiables. Todo estaba en su muy particular orden desordenado. Una lechuza lo sacó de concentración.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. El clima era de un sol espectacular, el cual en Londres, la eterna ciudad gris, era muy difícil de encontrar, pero los del ministerio se las ingeniaban. Fuera de la ventana, Aker lo esperaba con una carta. La lechuza, negra azabache, lo miraba con expectación. Harry tomó la carta y a cambio le dio una zanahoria. Otro regalo maravilloso de Ginny, una lechuza macho vegetariana. La letra la reconoció de inmediato y giró sus ojos esperando lo peor:

_Querido sobrino-ahijado-hijo-__compañero-auror:_

_He decidido__ simplemente que hoy y mañana no iré a trabajar, me encargaré del papeleo desde la casa. Y he dejado a mi secretaria a cargo de los mensajes internos. Solo iré al Ministerio si el ministro mismo me necesita._

_Sirius._

Y si, era de lo peor. Sabía que Sirius odiaba tanto o más que él el terrible papeleo. Y es que llenar por triplicado las formulas complicadísimas de los hechizos utilizados uno a uno en orden descendente, no era lo que quería hacer esa tarde. Y menos aún sumado la nueva ley que obligaba a hacerlo todo escrito con una pluma especial que no permitía copias, ni errores ortográficos, y al rastro de la primera incongruencia, el escrito se borraba por completo; luego del escándalo de Picadilly's los informes tenían que ser más exactos que los de los sanadores. Luego de ese papeleo debía someterse al Priori Incantatem. Su única motivación, era que pasara lo que pasara, esa tarde iría a ver a Lany, y juntos harían un plan para que Ginny lo perdonara. Era un poco sucio usar a su hija de esa forma, pero no estaba haciendo ningún mal a nadie. Y Lany tenía los mejores planes. Su hija era brillante.

Al ser la una de la tarde su pila de trabajo estaba terminándose maravillosamente. Así que cogió su túnica y su varita y salió a almorzar. Los rostros sin nombre del ministerio le saludaban con respeto, e incluso con una sincera felicitación. La noticia de su última misión era un completo secreto, lo cual significaba que todos lo sabían.

Aker llegó nuevamente a él en horas de la tarde, con un vociferador. Preguntándose quien diablos le había mandado uno, se acercó a la pequeña carta roja que empezaba a echar humo.

SEÑOR HARRY POTTER YA NO PUEDO MÁS CON LA CONTINUIDAD DE SU PROYECTO

O VIENE DE INMEDIATO O PARALIZO LA OBRA

Con los oídos todavía zumbándole, Harry creyó reconocer la voz de su constructor: era un buen hombre, tranquilo y de buenos modales. Pero la repentina ausencia de Harry los últimos meses había traído en el pobre hombre tics nerviosos y cierta alteración psicológica. La razón: Hermione Granger había quedado como custodia de la construcción, de los pagos y del desarrollo del proyecto en sí. Estaba seguro que Howard Benson lo odiaba.

Salió de su oficina y dejó el recado con la secretaria de Sirius, ella suspiró como respuesta. Era una mujer afortunada, según "Corazón de Bruja", era la secretaria de Harry Potter y de Sirius Black, solo ir al trabajo y verles era una delicia. Era como no ir a trabajar.

Una casa escondida entre el bosque de Othery Saint Cachpole, casi por terminar. Solo una pequeña lista de 500 faltantes que incluían desde el color de cielorraso, el vitral de la puerta principal y los cubiertos de cocina hasta el número definitivos de cuartos que tendría.

-deje dicho que quería 5 habitaciones, - la principal, donde Ginny y él compartirían largos, largos años, la de Lany, una de invitados y dos más… quería muchos Potters viviendo en esa enorme casa. Y si conseguía el perdón de Ginny, sabía que ella colaboraría con la labor. A pesar que cuando nació Lany fue un parto difícil, sabía que una mujer tan fuerte como Ginny ya lo había superado.

El vociferador era un poco exagerado, la casa marchaba de maravilla, estaría lista poco antes de la fecha establecida.

-señor Potter, me temo que no podré seguir adelante a menos que se levante la orden de "No trabajo a los elfos"- Howard Benson parecía un poco más calvo desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-tranquilo, llamaré a la encargada del departamento del Cumplimiento de la ley Mágica-

-¡pero ella misma puso la orden!-

-hablaré con ella-

Aker se posó en una de las sillas de la sala y observó junto con Harry: la casa era preciosa, justo como él sabía que Ginny la quería. Justo como él la anhelaba. Si unas disculpas no ablandaban el corazón de su pelirroja… esperaba que una casa a su nombre lista para habitar, si.

-Aker, manda esto a Hermione, y cuando vuelvas te daré unas ricas uvas- La lechuza pareció sonreir. La vió partir con el sol de la tarde. Y decidió que si iba a disfrutar de su nuevo hogar, no lo haría solo. Recorrió el camino hacia la madriguera, estaba en su segundo hogar, y donde una parte de su corazón vivía.

Tocó la puerta de la cocina. –Lany cariño estás a…-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, en un segundo una mata de pelo rojo se tiró sobre él. Pequeña y delicada. Y más valiosa para él, que su propia vida.

-PAPI… VINISTE-

-si corazón-

-Lany… quien llegó?- se escuchó la voz de Fred o de George desde la sala. La niña no apartó sus brazos del cuello de Harry y gritó hacia su tío

-PAPI LLEGÓ-. Y aún más rápido que la pequeña Lany, Fred apareció junto a la niña, con su varita en alto, apuntando a Harry.

-Me llamo Harry James Potter-

-necesito más pruebas- Fred no bajó la varita ni un segundo.

-hiciste, junto con tu hermano, un pantano…-

-más pruebas _Potter_-

-tu _vida_ cambió el 29 de febrero del 2000-

Fue todo lo que necesitó. Harry recibió un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida por parte de su próximo cuñado. Lany todavía no soltaba a su padre, y le daba cariñosos besos.

-¿Qué juego es ese?- preguntó al fin Lany. Harry le apartó el cabello de la carita y le respondió de una manera tan natural que hubiera engañado a la mismísima Molly.

-es un viejo juego que tenemos tus tíos y yo, cariño-

-ya era hora que te aparecieras Potter-

-mis misiones de exilio terminaron… -

-Cariño, HARRY… ¿Cómo has estado?- Molly Weasley entró en la cocina y abrazó furtivamente a Harry, quien todavía tenía a Lany aferrada a su cuello. -¿ya comiste algo…¿a que hora llegaste?-

-la comida suena maravilloso Molly, pero tengo un paseo especial con mi chica especial… ¿Qué dices corazón… vamos a ver nuestra nueva casa?-

La cabecita de Lany se movió afirmativamente.

-recuerda que solo puede salir por una hora…- Harry asintió. –Entonces mejor nos damos prisa-

Caminaron de nuevo hacia … tenía que ponerle un nombre, "La madriguera" sonaba como un hogar, pero no quería ponerle "Mansión Potter", sonaba muy pomposo. Por el momento, solo era "casa Potter", cuando se mudaran a ella, sería su verdadero hogar.

-….entonces Tía Hermy hizo que le crecieran orejas de perro al tío Percy…- Lany rió con fuerza, y su sonrisa resonaba en el bosque –pero creo que el tío Percy se las merecía-

-y no lo dudo, corazón- Lany era inquieta y curiosa. Sus ganas de vivir eran tan intensas.

-esta casa es un secreto para mami¿está bien Lany?- la niña asintió y en sus hermosos ojos verdes se encendieron con una pregunta -¿mami va a venir?-

-no se cuando, cariño. Pero será pronto… -

Lany entró corriendo por la casa. Era más grande y más linda que la madriguera, tendría un cuarto enorme para ella sola y a sus padres con ella. Lany sonrió a su padre. –entonces… ¿Qué te parece el nuevo regalo para mami?-

-le va a gustar mucho, pero falta comida…-

Harry alzó las cejas –si cariño, tienes razón.. ¿y que crees que deberíamos comprar?-

-dulces, chocolates y… torta de melaza-

-mmmm- Harry se acercó a su bebé –lo de la torta de melaza es para convencerme-

La niña rió –podría ser- Harry la abrazó, la besó y le hizo cosquillas.

-papi- dijo la niña entre risas –papi… mami y tu se casarán?-

-si, cariño, y tu me ayudarás…- le guiñó un ojo -¿me ayudas?-

La niña asintió con una sonrisa.

Lany dormía profundamente, Harry la observaba desde puerta del cuarto.

-Cariño¿te quedas a dormir?-

Harry asintió.

La señora Weasley lo abrazó y le besó las mejillas.

-realmente te extraña, pero eso ya lo sabes… verdad, cariño-

-Señora Weasley… necesito hablar con usted y con el señor Weasley-

-claro que si cariño, dame un momento, baja a la cocina…-

Estaba tan nervioso como si se lo fuera a proponer a ella. Las llamas de la cocina apenas crepitaban, y le daban al rostro del señor y la señora Weasley un tono más cálido que de costumbre.

-He amado a Ginny muchos años, y la amaré más…-respiró rpofundamente- necesito su consentimiento para casarme con su hija – El señor Weasley sonrió.

-¡hijo…¡tienes nuestro permiso desde hace mucho tiempo…¡no era necesario!-

-si lo era… saben que mi alejamiento de Ginny fue totalmente fuera del alcance de mis manos. Que me hubiera casado con ella hace más de año y medio… pero… no podía… -

-Lany tenía que recuperar fuerzas. Pero ella ya está más que bien… ya no tienes de que preocuparte-

-cuando convenza a Ginny que se case conmigo, romperemos el hechizo. Solo quiero que Lany esté lista, no falta mucho. Esta semana como máximo. Les avisaré…-

Los señores Weasley sonrieron a Harry. Les pareció gracioso que el hecho de casarse lo viera como un plan, y más allá como un complot: toda la familia Weasley de parte de Harry, una casa y un anillo, y la parte que lo hacía un verdadero complot, la ayuda inquebrantable de Lany. Les pareció muy gracioso también el hecho de verle más pálido de lo común, por estar nervioso. Después de todo, la casa que Harry mandó a construir estaba quedando de maravilla, su hija tendría un hermoso futuro. Y su nieta sería aún más feliz de lo que era.

Nada podría salir mal.

Esa noche, Harry durmió en la Madriguera, en la cama que había sido de Ginny. Ese cuarto había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Nuevamente era el cuarto de una niña. De su niña. Harry extendió sus brazos y protegió a su bebé con ellos. Pronto el hechizo que caía sobre ellas sería levantado.

_Harry_

_Con respecto a tu solicitud, extenderá una prorroga a mi secretaria en el ministerio. Podrán usar elfos domésticos para terminar la construcción__ pero expiran el 20 de octubre. Así que dile a Howard que más le vale se apure a terminar._

_Ron y __tú saldrán esta noche, está loco por verte, así que ya arreglé una cita con tu secretaria para que tengas la tarde libre. _

_Con cariño_

_Hermione_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-es urgente, necesito saber donde está hoy la oficina de innefables- el miércoles en la mañana, había prácticamente corrido al trabajo.

-nombre completo y puesto-

-Harry James Potter, Auror-

-nivel de Auror?-

-medio… el viernes será nivel alto-

-señor Potter, su misión es oficial o extraoficial-

-extraoficial-

-su permiso será tramitado y lo tendrá para la tarde, 4pm-

-¿podrían apurarse, es urgente?-

-si fuera urgente, señor Potter, sería un asunto oficial-

Grandioso. Si fuera oficial necesitaría 6 o 7 firmas de sus superiores. Más un formulario por triplicado. Mejor esperaba y continuaba mandando lechuzas.

Esa mañana fue recibido con dos noticias: una buena, Hermione, como responsable del departamento para el Cumplimiento de las Leyes Mágicas, le había otorgado el permiso. Lo cual indicaba que su casa estaría terminada mucho antes de lo previsto.

La otra noticia sin embargo, fue un poco alarmante:

Sirius Black apareció esa mañana en el ministerio.

-pensé que no vendrías a menos…-

Sirius levantó una carta –a menos que el ministro me lo pidiera- parece que el baile de aurores se unirá a Corazón de Buja. Así que más te vale conseguir pareja, y un bonito disfraz.

-¿de que hablas?-

-el viernes tu aburrida gradación se convertirá en una fiesta increíble, Club Collatio, 9pm-

Harry hizo cara de asco, ya se podía imaginar los titulares. –se suponía que iba a ser algo tranquilo-

-¿eres algo lento, sobrino¡todo lo que hagas jamás será tranquilo¡aprende a vivir con eso y disfrútalo!.-

Harry se sentó vencido. Más que nunca necesitaba a Ginny. Solo ayer le había mandado diez lechuzas con cartas donde le pedía que lo perdonara, pero que no había sido culpa suya. Él no había planeado estar diecisiete meses en exilio. En una misión absurda. La mayoría de las veces solo estuvo en interrogatorios. Y había sido muy fácil al principio. Solo se presentaba ante el mago tenebroso en cuestión y al verle, ellos escupían todo lo que sabían.

Le tenían miedo. Le tenían respeto. Pero luego de varios meses se empezó a hartar. La llegada de Sirius lo hizo esperar un poco más. Pero era demasiado. Se había perdido el cumpleaños de Ginny, el de su hija y la navidad. Era más de lo que el Ministerio se merecía. Así que aprovechó el final de su misión en Picadilly's para regresar: ya no más bosque de Albania. Ya no más Polo norte y sur, ya no más la Patagonia, ya no más Atlanta, ya no más Grecia y nunca más Borneos. Solo Inglaterra, Londres y Othery Saint Cachpole.

Las cartas regresaron con unas lechuzas pintadas de colores, y sin abrir. Ginny estaba furiosa. Ayer al menos, hoy llevaba escribiéndole cinco más. Rogándole que lo escuchara. Pero las cartas volvían a él. Al ser las cinco, estaba con el peor de los humores. La reunión de Aurores le había quitado toda tarde, y mañana seguirían con la parte del papeleo. Ginny aún no le contestaba a pesar que le había mandado chocolates y rosas, e incluso duendes vestidos de cupido para pedirle perdón. Pero estaba empezando a enojarse. Salió de la reunión sin pedir permiso y bajó corriendo a información: su estúpido permiso debía estar listo. Iría a la oficina y raptaría a Ginny si fuera necesario.

-su petición deberá esperar unos minutos más, señor Potter-

-¡pero fue lo primero que hice esta mañana… no pueden tardar tanto!-

Encontrar la oficina de Innefables era más difícil que encontrar la sala de Menesteres. Al menos la sala era colaboradora y siempre estaba ahí. Pero la oficina de Innefables podía estar en cualquier lugar de Londres, solo las lechuzas especiales del Ministerio sabían el lugar exacto donde se encontraban. Ni siquiera Aker podrían encontrarla. Aunque lo había intentado. ¿Cómo se supone que encontraría a su pelirroja?.

Una luz se aproximaba, su última salvación:

-¡Mallory!-

-¡Potter!. ¡has vuelto!-

Harry corrió por el recibidor del Ministerio e interceptó a Jack Mallory, uno de los compañeros innefables de Ginny.

-escucha Mallory, necesito un favor-

-claro Potter- él siempre era muy servicial.

-necesito a Ginny, dime donde está… necesito encontrarla…-

La sonrisa amable de Jack Mallory se esfumó. –Ginny salió en misión, está con los chicos en Escocia. De hecho para allá voy-

Maldición.

-¿Cuándo se fue?-

-Si todo salió de acuerdo al itinerario de Raffy, salieron hace 3 horas de Panebrigde-

-iré contigo… solo necesito un momento para aplazar la reunión de Aurores de mañana y…-

-Potter, mi traslador sale en cinco minutos- Mallory miraba con impaciencia la campañilla de recepción. –si quieres le puedo dar alguna carta o…-

-Accio cartas para Gin-

-escucha Mallory, es muy importante para mí, yo llamaré por chimeneas hoy en la madrugada. ¿Dónde se quedará?-

-ella en el apartamento de Gabrielle de la Court-

-¡Grandioso!, escribe la dirección y avisale… es muy importante-

-Claro que si Potter-

Un mar de cartas llegó volando solo treinta segundos antes de que Jack se fuera por el traslador. Harry se las envolvió con un hechizo mensajero, solo Ginny las podría abrir. Y vio partir a su última esperanza. Si no fuera por esa maldita reunión. No podía perder su puesto ahora, y esa reunión era su último contrato. Luego sería un auror más. Y no un juguete del Ministerio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El bar muggle estaba repleto. Le costó tiempo encontrar a Ron. Pero lo hizo. Un gran abrazo cálido lo recibió.

-Harry¿Por qué no me avisaste¡Hubiera raptado a mi hermana si fuera necesario!-

-ella me perdonará, cuando vea la casa y el anillo que tengo para ella-

-y algo más para tu complot-

-Lany-

-eso es jugar sucio-

-lo sé, pero no voy a hacer ningún daño, ella y yo… merecemos estar juntos de una vez por todas-

-te fuiste 17 meses, y no supimos nada de ti, solo dejaste instrucciones a Hermione de cómo manejar la construcción. Ginny estaba furiosa, pero te supo entender-

-ella tiene todo el derecho a odiarme, pero me perdonará- la voz de Harry parecía más un autoconvencimiento, que una afirmación.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? Por las noticias supe que estaba embarazada y que te lanzó un hechizo CLP-

-Amigo, no tienes idea… está enorme y pesa mucho, pero todo el día pasa caliente y solo quiere tener sexo conmigo, el más maravilloso sexo salvaje… pero me siento un poco usado-

La expresión de Harry era comparada a la expresión que tuvo el día que se dio cuenta que Hagrid y Madame Maxine tenían algo… era mucha información para él. La miraba suplicante de Harry de "no me cuentes esto por favor" fue ignorada por Ron.

-¿quieres algo de comer o tomar?-

-no tengo mucha hambre… y con lo de tomar ¡acaso quieres matarme!, mi hermosa novia embarazada se las ingenió para que el CLP me persiguiera hasta estos días… llevo 8 meses sin poder estar cerca de la cerveza de mantequilla-

–A veces pienso que el hechizo elástico que le pone a sus ropas va a ceder y va a explotar,,, lástima… se veía realmente hermosa en ropa maternal, su madre se la mandó. Pero ella no quiso…. Mira, ahí viene…

Y estaba enorme. Parecía que iba a parir una camada. Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y a Harry se le fue el aliento, estaba realmente pesada. Pero con todo se veía radiante. Harry recordó como se veía el rostro de Ginny cuando esperaba por Lany. Más hermosa que nunca.

-estoy muerta de hambre… ¿quieren algo…?- y sin esperar respuesta, Hermione llamó a un cantinero y pidió.

-¿Cómo has estado Harry?-

-ansioso de volver a casa-

-te extrañamos mucho, pero eso ya lo sabes… ya fuiste a ver la casa…-

-maravillosa, Ginny no sabe que la casa se construye… se va a llevar una maravillosa sorpresa-

-antes de eso… -la camarera llegó con el pedido y le guiñó un ojo a Ron, él le sonrió, casi por reflejo, pero fue suficiente para que Hermione pusiera su varita a vista de los presentes, la chica se fue un poco alarmada, después de todo, era un bar muggle-

A Harry le pareció muy gracioso el tono fiero de Hermione. Así que trato de calmar su ira:

-Hermy, necesito que me ayudes… me comprarías un disfraz… nada que llame la atención, tiene que ser a blanco y negro…- Hermione Granger estaba comiendo pollo en salsa de espárragos y fresas. Levantó apenas la mirada y asintió antes de seguir devorando su comida. Ron exhaló aliviado. La comida había apaciguado a la fiera.

Al ser casi la media noche, los tres amigos ya estaban en sus respectivas casas. La noche la pasaron riendo y compartiendo. La pasaron de maravilla.

Ron y Hermione estaban en su habitual sesión nocturna y Harry en Gridmund Place, muerto de nervios, con la dirección del departamento de Gabrielle en Escocia y su corazón deseando que Jack Mallory haya dado el mensaje a Ginny.

La chimenea de Gridmund Place poseía una característica que la de La Madriguera no. En ella se podía hablar por medio de las brasas del fuego a cualquier parte del mundo, con solo saber la dirección exacta. Lo había intentado dos veces, y lo haría diez más si fuera necesario, hasta que ella le respondiera.

Le dio la mañana, el sol ya casi salía. Y Ginny no le respondió. Se durmió por un minuto.

-¿Quién es?-

-¡GINNY!- por un segundo pensó que si era Ginny, pero luego la miró bien.

-Oh, Gabrielle… ¿Cómo estás?- ella se tornó un poco maniática y empezó a girar el anillo que llevaba –he estado bien Haggy, peggo con mucha pgreción… si no fuegga pogg Ginny, me volveggía loca-

-me alegro que ella te ayude, por casualidad está ahí… necesito hablar con ella-

-UH- dijo ella como recordando algo –lo siento Haggy, ella se quedó en "El ático", ayudándome con la pggresentación-

-mira, Gabrielle, es urgente, necesito comunicarme con ella, hoy en la tarde… -

-le diggé- y sin oportunidad de explicaciones, ella apagó la chimenea.

Harry se sentía fracasado. Se dio una ducha y comió el desayuno que Kreacher había cocinado.

-SIRIUS- un gruñido le respondió –LLEGARÉ UN POCO TARDE AL TRABAJO-

-…reunión… nueve… llega… -

-ahí estaré-

El banco de Gringotts ya no lucía destrozado, la última vez que lo visitó, hacía años, todavía había sectores que no había remodelado luego de su escape, la magia de un dragón podría ser desastrosa. Y los duendes eran tan burocráticos que solo comprar la pintura de las paredes, era un mar de formulas. Aún así lo recibieron con una cordial bienvenida.

-Señor Potter… ¿a que debemos el honor?-

-necesito visitar mi cámara- era jueves, no había dormido y no se había comunicado con Ginny, lo único que tenía a favor era una casa casi terminada y el apoyo de la familia Weasley. Trataba de no sentirse derrotado.

Un objeto muy preciado estaba en la bóveda de Harry: los anillos que había comprado para Ginny el de compromiso, de oro blanco con dos pequeñas sniches unidas por un corazón grabadas en él, y el de matrimonio: de oro con un rubí rojo fuego, como el cabello de Gin. Metió con cuidado los anillos en su túnica, abrochada hasta el cuello y se dirigió a su trabajo.

O casi. Tuvo una minima y pequeña interrupción.

-el héroe vuelve a casa… Potter… pensé que no volverías…-

-Gracioso Malfoy. Como siempre.-

-sabes… El Profeta necesita más ventas… -

-déjame en paz, Malfoy, no ahora… -

-¿Qué haces en Gringgots¿quieres robar de nuevo?-

-vengo por algo que me pertenece… - instintivamente Harry se tocó la bolsa donde estaban los anillos. Y la mano derecha empuñando su varita.

-mira Potter, te dejo en paz hoy… pero mañana no te salvas… huele a viernes de Chismes- y luego sonrió.

-te daré la verdad de Picadilly's… y te calmas… -Harry había dado justo en el clavo, la noticia de la verdad tenía a Draco muriéndose de curiosidad -¿Qué clase de editor en jefe tiene "El Profeta"?-

-solo esta información Potter… no pediré más-

-tendrás lo de Picadilly's… y no tendré molestias-

-hecho- Draco Malfoy se alejó de él, con paso decidido hasta que se perdió en el montón de magos y brujas que iniciaban sus negocios en el banco.

La criatura en su interior rugió cuando vio a Dean Thomas, quien acababa de llegar al banco. Le dolía en el alma. Hermione le contó que por despecho, Ginny salió con varios tipos, altos, desagradables y sin rostro. Bueno, uno tenía rostro: Dean Thomas nuevamente había salido con ella. Tres veces. Eso lo confortaba. La cuarta cita, que era la sexual, no había llega aún. Ponía todas sus esperanzas en que Ginny no supiera de esta leyenda urbana. Y que no hubiera besado a ninguno de estos tipos. Sus celos eran superiores a él. Pero una muy pequeña llamita en su interior le decía que se tranquilizara, que Dean no tenía la culpa de que Ginny fuera tan maravillosa. Pero quería golpearlo. Lo evitó y salió por otra puerta, no quería ni topárselo y fingir sorpresa. Ya lo detestaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era muy de noche, Harry calculó que solo quedaba la guardia nocturna en el ministerio, cuando la reunión había finalizado. Fue una de las cosas más extenuantes que había hecho en su vida: más de 12 horas sentado, escuchando y recreando con miniaturas los hechos de los últimos 17 meses, incluido el escándalo de Picadilly's.

-Excelente informe, sobrino- Sirius salió del despacho de juntas con las faldas afuera, el cabello desordenado y cojeando levemente, ya que se le habían dormido sus dos piernas. –si me permites, la fiesta inicia hoy mismo… MI CASA ES SU CASA- lo último lo gritó a sus compañeros aurores. Todos sonrieron y asintieron con alegría.

-¿en serio?- la voz de Harry era casi en tono rogativo.

-¿Por qué no, necesito empezar a calentar el fin de semana?-

Las secretarias le sonrieron tontamente cuando salieron –¿señor Black, estamos invitadas?-

Sirius sonrió de una manera tan arrebatadora que hizo que las secretarias sonrieran aún más tontamente. –mis queridas niñas, sin ustedes, no habría fiesta…- luego les guiñó un ojo.

-y usted señor Potter?- una de las secretarias le volvió a ver con una mirada soñadora.

-¡yo paso!- dijo el ojiverde desinteresado. ¡nada de compromisos! Ese era su lema, y la manera de quitarse a las fans de encima. Nada de compromisos… solo estaba Ginny Weasley en su cabeza, y mientras el mundo mágico creyera que era un tipo mujeriego y duro… mejor, no le importaba. Solo Ginny le importaba.

-te lo pierdes- dijo Sirius apoyándose en los hombros de las dos chicas.-mañana a primer hora debes ir a comprar regalos a los huérfanos, usa el fondo de aurores, o de mi dinero-

-¡OH señor Black!- dijo una de las chicas -¡que generoso que es usted…!-

-iré con Ron y Hermione…- las fiestas de Sirius Black no podían dejar de escucharse, ni siquiera con el hechizo silenciador. Sirius vivía el día a día, lo vivía casi tan intensamente como Harry lo hacía. Solo que hoy… hoy necesitaba descansar. Con suerte mañana podrían al fin contactar a su pelirroja.

**Viernes 5 de agosto.**

6 días para el cumpleaños de Ginny. La mañana lo había recibido con un estúpido reportaje de él siendo atacado por lobos voladores para salvar el amor de Romilda Vane. Draco Malfoy podía ser cobarde, pero no era estúpido. Había anunciado el regreso de Harry a todo Londres, ya no había manera de pasar desapercibido y odiaba eso. Con eso las ventas de "El profeta" subirían. Lo peor es que sabía que si en serio quería quitarse al hurón de encima… tenía que darle el informe de Picadilly's.

-señorita, por favor, necesito hacer la compra de escobas voladoras, para niños… no… para adolescentes- después de todo no sabía que edad tenían los huérfanos.

-si, claro señor Potter-

-la entrega en el club Collatio, hoy a las 8p.m-

-su firma aquí, señor Potter- Había optado por comprar escobas voladoras, en honor a Ginny, ella siempre había querido jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, pero al parecer, le gustó más ser inefable.

Al ser las diez de la mañana y no tener pistas de Ginny, fue por su arma secreta: Hermione Granger, quien como jefa del departamento de cumplimiento de leyes, y además de estar embarazada, tenía inmunidad diplomática. ¡como no se le había ocurrido antes! Ella podía encontrar a Gin donde fuera.

_Hermione._

_Necesito un favor, se que en la mañana hablamos de mi cita con una chica para el baile de esta noche, pero sabes que para mi solo hay una. Contacta a Ginny, ella ya no quiere saber de mi, ha evitado todas mis lechuzas e incluso se ha ido a Escocia. Por favor, solo a ti escuchará._

_Harry._

Aker llegó en el momento. Harry le dio kiwi y la lechuza se fue feliz.

_Harry._

_Ya lo intenté, y no me respondió. Parece que Ginny tiene un hechizo inencontrable sobre ella, así que llené la fórmula para que me dejen conectarme con ella. No te preocupes, si para el baile no la logro encontrar, Luna está dispuesta a ir contigo, como amigos, además, piensa en la buena publicidad que daría el Quisquilloso para el hospicio. _

_Todo saldrá bien._

_Hermione._

Aker lo miró cariñosamente, todavía con rastros de la zanahoria que Hermione le había dado.

_Hermione._

_¿Luna?. Ya sabe que es de disfraces, y blanco y negro, por favor, se que ella es ella. Y yo la quiero así, pero luego del escándalo de Picadilly's, todo está tan restringido que no quiero pasar por más trámites y ella sabe que me tiene que reclamar en caso de subasta. Merlín sabe que no quiero ser subastado._

_Harry._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Harry_

_No te preocupes, y prepara tus maletas, si Ginny no llega, te vas directo a Escocia. Ya te preparé los permisos. _

_Hermione_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hermione_

_Gracias. Si no fuera por los estúpidos papeleos, me hubiera ido desde que llegué. Gracias__ nuevamente._

_Harry._

Aker le había mordido el dedo cuando llegó en la tarde con la última carta de Hermione.

_Harry_

_Tu disfraz está listo. Tienes que pasar por Luna un poco antes de las nueve. _

Y ahí estuvo. Vestido de pirata ante la puerta del apartamento de Luna. Tocó tres veces. Unos pies se acercaron a la puerta y le abrieron. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para el tesoro que encontró dentro. Vestía como Luna, hablaba como Luna, era del tamaño de Luna. Pero no había dudas que era Ginny. No tenía idea de cómo Hermione se las había ingeniado. Sus sentidos lo engañaban. Buscó a Hermione, la cual llevaba una blusa que decía "bebés abordo". Ella evadió su mirada olímpicamente.

Toda la maravillosa magia que Ginny poseía, no podía encapsularse en hechizos de encubrimiento, la magia de su hermosa pelirroja explotó y se evidenció en su vestido, el cual se volvió rojo. Al igual que sus mejillas. La verdadera Luna jamás se ruborizaba. La verdadera Luna jamás hubiera tomado de su brazo de manera tan posesiva. Y mejor aún… el cabello de la verdadera Luna no olía a flores.

Ahora sí que estaba nervioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las llamas verdes aún los envolvían cuando aparecieron en el lobby del "Club Collatio".Harry no soltó en ningún momento a_ Luna_, ni siquiera cuando a Ginny se le dobló el tacón y sus pies se enredaron con los de él.

–Llegamos¿estás bien?- Ginny asintió, sonrojándose nuevamente. ¿se daría cuenta Ginny que él ya sabía?.

Por la decoración podría apostar a que esta era la fiesta más aburrida de la temporada. Todo blanco y negro. Excepto Ginny que aún vestía de rojo.

Tener tan cerca de Ginny, no era nada bueno para sus sentidos: la quería siempre con él. No separarse ni un segundo, sabía que era posesivo y celoso, pero que importaba¡Ella estaba ahí con él! No en Escocia. Ahora, el porque ella se había disfrazado de Luna, y el porque Hermione no le había avisado nada, era otros mínimos problemas, que realmente no importaban, Ginny estaba con él. Y también un poquito celosa de la chica-cisne que resguardaba la entrada del Club Collatio.

-Señor Potter y?? –

-Acompañante- ¡wow! Su voz era totalmente Luna Lovegood. Pero su expresión y su olor eran Ginevra Weasley.

-mi novia…- a Harry se le escapó una sonrisa ante la interrogante de cuanto aguantaría Ginny si él coqueteaba con alguna chica, porque si él era celoso… ella le ganaba olímpicamente.

-su entrada, por favor- de la impresión de tener a Ginny de vuelta en Londres, no tenía la menor idea de donde había dejado las entradas.

-la olvidé¿será un problema?- dijo Harry a la chica.

-pero, señor Potter, ella no puede-

-claro que puede… ella entra conmigo- y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente. Si su memoria no fallaba, nunca había actuado con la personalidad de Sirius, pero había sido un sutil guiño, y al parecer suficiente para que la chica-cisne los dejase entrar.

-bueno- una pluma _vuela pluma_ escribió florituras en lo que parecía decir "Harry Potter y novia por compañía" la chica les extendió las tarjetas y se las colocó sobre el dorso de la mano donde quedaron aderidas mágicamente.

Con una cordialidad increible Harry extendió su brazo a Ginny. "debes controlarte.. sino Ginny descubrirá que tu ya sabes... vamos Potter... no lo heche a perder". Pero estar tan cerca de ella no era nada tranquilizante.

A Ginny le encantaba bailar, y a él le encantaba bailar con ella, o verla bailar, todo un deleite para él. Ginny estaba acostumbrada a la música atronadora, a las luces y a las bolas de espejo que reflejan la luz en la oscuridad. Pero aque­lla sala resultaba deprimente.

-Todas las salas tienen este aspecto con la luz en­cendida –dijo Harry al ver su rostro-. Tienen un hechizo de luz intermitente. Ya verás, será fantástico.- y lo sería, en el rostro de Harry se dibujó una sonrisa, Las últimas dos fiestas en las que había estado con Ginny, habían terminado en la cama, difrutando de su maravilloso cuerpo. Y no era que le molestara la idea... pero primero tenía que obtener respuestas.

-¿Porqué le dijiste a Hermy que nos emparejara para esta noche?-

-¿emparejara?- los ojos azules de Luna Loveggod miraban expectantes hacia Harry y casi al mismo tiempo miraban el salon y a los invitados. Buena imitación, pero no tan buena como para un auror como él.

-si, como amigos... porque no alguien más-

-porque eres la única que solo viene conmigo, y no con mi imagen-

-pero, porque no con una chica que te guste-

-tu me gustas- los ojos de _Luna_ se ensancharon–eres mi amiga Blue- "Blue" era el nombre clave de Luna,esperaba que no molestara a Giny, pero se había encariñado con el apodo.

-¿Porque no viniste con Ginny?- su voz, o más bien la de Luna, se quebró un poco al soltar la preguanta. No podía aguantar toda la noche con semejante peso en sus hombros. Le estaba mintiendo a Ginny, pero ella tampoco había sido del todo sincera. ¿porque no había venido con Ginny?. ¿le estaba tomando el pelo¡porque ella no había respondido ni una de sus treinta y seis cartas¡porque ella se había ido a Escocia!

-EL SEÑOR HARRY POTTER HA LLEGADO-

Miles de aplausos ensordecieron el salón antes de que Harry y Ginny siquiera pasaran de la gran puerta de bienvenida. En un segundo las reporteras agobiaron a Ginny con las más ridículas preguntas.

Harry la tomó del brazo y le explicó a los medios:- ella viene conmigo, y viene a divertirse. No ha seguir las reglas de una precentación, con su permiso señoritas...

Y prácticamente la rescató del nido de serpientes.

-gracias, pero pudiste haberme dicho antes de llegar-

-tonterías, no debes preocuparte por eso Blue, tu más que nadie entiende eso- al sentarse en trató de buscar la poca intimidd que había logrado antes de entrar al Club Collatio. Pero tenía que aparecer el idiota de Zabini, incluso Harry sabía que la verdadera Luna estaba loca por él.

Harry sonrió sinceramente –así es¿quieres algo de tomar? –aprovecharía el momento para conseguir que Zabini no se acercara a Ginny, bueno, a Luna...-

-Zabini¿Qué tal?- de una manera que solo usaba con los magos tenebrosos, Harry se acercó a Blaise, -la fiesta está muy buena, pero necesito un favor, no te metas con Luna…- la cara de Zabini era de pura arrogancia –no te preocupes Potter, no me interesa esa Lunática en lo más mínimo-

-Bien, porque hoy es mía- Harry no pretendía amenazarlo, solo mantenerlo lejos de Ginny. Caminó de lejos, observando como Zabini tomaba un martín mágico y era bien recibido por unas tres o cuatro jovencitas vestidas de ángeles. Mismas chicas que momentos después se avalanzaron sobre Harry, provocando que él sin remedio prácticamente bañara a Ginny de ponche.

-Deberían tener más cuidado- refutó Harry al punto de parecer furioso.

-Estás bien Gi... Blue?- ¡Merlín¿se habría corregido a tiempo?. Esperaba que si. Pero no le dio tiempo de averiguarlo, Ginny se dirigía graciosamente hacia el tocador, y al cabo de unos minutos, regresó pareciéndose más a Luna, hasta había cambiado el color de su vestido. Y al parecer había cambiado también su actitud, prácticamente lo atacó cuando preguntó por ella misma y la razón del porque no la había invitado.

¡PORQUE NO HABÍA INVITADO A GINNY WEASLEY!, se contubo de gritar el pelinegro ¡si quieres TE muestro las 36 CARTAS que NO contestaste!, sin embargo, agarró fuerzas de Merlín y cerró su mente antes de contestarle:

-Este no es el momento Luna, te explico luego-

Los cinco candidatos de Aurores primer nivel y que también eran los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico, pasaron frente la multitud de hormonas femeninas que casi podían olerse desde la entrada de Club Collatio. Era el momento perfecto para usar clumacia... Desde la multitud de mujeres divisó a Ginny y como logró acercarse entre las primeras, respiró ondo y se concentró: "solo este estúpido acto y luego soy tuyo Ginevra... tendremos nuestro final feliz..."

-que hiciste a la pelirroja- Sirius, después de dar un discurso, se acercó a Harry solo para enfadarlo, o sacarlo de concentración. Lanzó una última mirada a Ginny de rurgo "por favor... comprame Gin" Las luces del Club empezaron a moverse y a dar un ambiente más festivo. Las mujeres se tropezaron unas con otras en lo que parecía una carrera salvage. Y la pelirroja fue empujada a unos pasos de la tarima principal. Al parecer la subasta había empezado: a Dorcas, a Johan y a Michael, no les había ido lo que se llamaba bien, empezó a entrar en pánico.

Porfin había llegado su tueno: -empezamos con 10 galeones-

-ja- rió una de las chicas que vestían como ángeles desde abajo– pago 50 galeones-

-yo 60- la otra chica-angel, que estaba al otro extremo del salón gritó fuertemente-

-señoritas... señoritas –dijo el maestro de ceremonias –motivemos el sentido de la subasta... -

Una señora increíblemente gorda ofreció 500 galeones.

-700 galeones- dijo con serenidad voz de una chica que parecía supermodelo.

-2000 galeones- ESA ERA UNA VOZ MASCULINA. ¡Merlín¿no podían subastarlo como a Michael, verdad¡él era heterosexual!... ¡Merlín!

-Señor Potter, dé una vuelta para que sus postoras vean lo que conseguirán- Harry tenía una mirada de odio profundo, suspiró y dio una vuelta. Solo escuchaba gritos aterradores de mujeres desesperadas.

-5000 galeones- dijeron al unísono las gemelas Patil.

De pronto reinó el silencio. cinco mil galeones era mucho dinero.

-bien- dijo el gordo maestro de ceremonias –serán cinco mil?-

Los murmullos encrecentaron el lugar.

-cinco mil galeones a la una, vamos señoras... hablamos de "el elegido"-

-cinco mil galeones a las dos- las gemelas Patil parecían a punto de tirársele encima y comerselo a besos.

Por un momento Harry dudó en si Ginny postearía por él. Pero la miró una vez más. A pesar de la algarabía por un momento Harry pareció ver la pequeña pelirroja que le deseó suerte la primera vez que llegó a la Estación 9 ¾, oculta tras un disfrás, en un cuerpo de mujer. Fue cuando se le encogió el corazón. ¿Porque ella no le había contestado sus cartas? El maestro de ceremonias pasó su varita por la multitud esperando una oferta de último momento: y la obtuvo. Entre la multitud de mujeres una chica rubia levantó su mano con decisión y demostro la invitación en su mano: Harry Potter le pertenecía. Y aunque ella creyera que era solo por esa noche, él voltearía el mundo si fuera necesario para tenerla por siempre.

Bajó de la tarima sin importarle nada, abrazó a Ginny y la besó. Deseaba besarla tanto, hacerle el amor ahí mismo... varias veces. Por segunda vez en una noche, el vestido de Ginny volvió a convertirse en rojo en un parpadeo. La magia empezaba a estar fuera de control, pero Harry no lo notó, o no le importó. La música empezó a sonar y tal como había previsto Harry el aburrido salón empezó a cobrar vida.

-en seguida vuelvo...- Harry desapareció entre el mar de disfraces, para buscar a Sirius, desués de todo, aunque la subasta había terminado, habían muchos actos protocolarios todavía por cumplir.

Luego de hablar con su jefe y con algunos compañeros aurores, desde la barra del bar Harry buscó a su "novia por compañía", a su salvadora, de no ser por ella su destino hubiera sido algo peor que la muerte, peor que enfrentarse a Voldemort: las gemelas Patil. Sin embargo su novia por compañía era una criatura fantasiosa: apasionada, in­tensa, concentrada. Los rayos de las luces que incidían inter­mitentemente sobre ella mostraban gotas brillantes en­tre sus pechos. ¿Producto de la condensación del aire acondicionado¿De algún cosmético¿Sudor? Fuera lo que fuera, ella no se daba cuenta mientras bailaba. En un momento de locura Harry deseó lamer aquellas gotas y descubrir su procedencia. Se sentía poderosamente atraído a Ginny, a la mujer vestida de traje medieval rojo que bailaba apasionadamente en la pista y sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se apagó al segundo, Justo en ese momento entraba por la puerta Dean Thomas. Pero eso no fue lo que la llevó a un estado de emergencia. La verdadera Luna Loveggod entraba con él. ¿que rediablos estaba haciendo Luna ahí...? . Tenía que idear un plan de contingencia y emergencia para estos casos, Ginny no podía ver a la otra Luna... ¡Merlín!... distraerla. ¿y si se la llebava al solario y le hacía el amor?... también podía llevarla fuera y hacerle el amor, o llevarla de inmediato a Gridmund Place, y hacerle el amor...

Se estaba volviendo loco. Era la única explicación posible. Desde el momento que fue por ella al departamento no podía pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado y que sin embargo le resultaba más familiar de lo que esperaba. Llamaba su atención. La conocía desde hace mucho como para saber que ella nunca tendría un secreto para él. Su mente era un libro abierto. Entonces sin pensarlo se lanzó a ella como una flecha imparable, apartando a la gente a su paso. Su objetivo estaba claro incluso para los que se echaron atrás viéndolo venir. Sólo una persona parecía no ser consciente de sus movimientos. Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados. Contra todo pronóstico el caótico plan de Harry funcionó. Tenía su atención nuevamente. Pero también sus brazos alrededor de ella y su aliento muy cerca de sus labios. Era una dulce terrible tortura.

Sin perder contacto visual ella se atrevió a preguntar:

-te preguntaré una vez más, Harry- el ojiverde tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Por qué Ginny no está contigo?- sin querer sus dedos rozaban el cuello de Harry provocándole pequeños escalofríos, esa era su magia, podía hacer de él lo que ella quisiera. Pero por ahora no iba a responder. No había nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos, sin embargo tuvo el precentimiento que no le iba a gustar lo que tendría que decir:

-Porque ella ya se olvidó de mí- "pero yo jamás de ella".

Dejó de bailar y Harry casi la pisa. Los ojos dejaron de ser azules, y el chocolate los cubrió, Ginny estaba a punto de llorar, no podía aguantar su mirada.

-¿te parece si hablamos de esto en otro sitio?- salió al fin de su trance.

-lo que me parece, Blue, es que mejor bailamos- Harry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó sensualmente a su cuerpo. Así, podría controlar a Luna, y tener a Ginny en sus brazos. Giraba con ella y bailaba, evitando así que Gin viera a Luna.

La música sonó más tranquila, más íntima. Parecía una eternidad. La música no cambiaba, seguía lenta y sensual. No había rastros de Luna. Tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes y explicarle todo. O morir en el intento. Y después, en cuestión de un segundo, se rindió. Su cuerpo se amoldó al de ella como si hubieran bailado aquella pieza cientos de veces. Y eso que él odiaba bailar… o digamos que prefería una danza más horizontal. La pieza resultó excitante, y los dos supieron al instante el destino inevitable de aquel viaje. La música cambió y Ginny lo agradeció. Harry inclinó la cabeza, rozó su cabello y acercó los labios a su oído.

—Es hora de que vayamos a otro sitio. Así tendrían lejos a Luna.

-Por favor -rogó con voz ronca -vamos al solario,- al menos ahí estarían lejos de la multitud y tendrían menos oportunidad de encontrarse con la verdadera Luna Lovegood.

-vaya,,, vaya…. Miren quien llegó a la fiesta- Blaise Zabinni se acercó a Ginny y la intentó abrazar por la cintura. Harry dio un paso adelante, haciendo notar su presencia ante el auror.

-¿Qué pasa Zabini… no te basta Eloise Midgen?- Harry se veía un poco tenso.

-Potter!- Blaise había abandonado un poco su "glamour" de chico inalcanzable que poseía hace pocas horas cuando fue subastado. Sostenía una botella de wisky de fuego con la mano derecha y apestaba horrores.

-lárgate de mi vista Zabini… yo tengo compañía-

-eres una maldita zorra… antes estabas con Dean Thomas… compras a Potter y…-

Sin esperar a que hablara más, Ginny le estampó su mano en una sonora cachetada que le dejo marca roja.

-te advertí que te alejaras de mi… - en realidad Harry estaba esperando que Zabini le diera una pequeña oportunidad para golpearlo. Él había sido una completa basura con Luna, y con las mujeres en general. Lo detestaba mucho, y a su parecer eso lo debió haber hecho la verdadera Luna hacía tiempo.

Harry solo miró a Ginny de reojo y dio una media sonrisa. Como si de pronto no pareciera Luna y fuera alguien más decidido. Tras dejar a Zabini mareado, siguieron su camino hacia el solario.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una de las bancas del solario interior del Club Collatio. La luz la proporcionaban unas pequeñas hadas que volaban alocadamente chocando unas con otras y provocando pequeñas explosiones de luz. Sin perder el tiempo Harry le empezó a acariciar los brazos a Ginny, con mucha delicadeza.

-me gustó como dejaste en su sitio a Zabini-

-se lo merecía- admitió con una sonrisa.sus ojos chocolate brillaron.

-solo que pensé que eras de las chicas que ignoran y se van… no de las que toman la justicia en las manos-

-mi madre me dijo una vez que tenía una personalidad poderosamente justa, tenía razón-

Harry se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-siempre hemos sido amigos… verdad Harry?-

Él asintió.

-me dirías siempre la verdad…-

-¿vas a seguir preguntándome por ella?-

-no puedo evitarlo. Es mi amiga… ¿Por qué dices que Ginny te olvidó?- De repente Harry dejó de tocarla. Se levantó de la banca y caminó de un lado al otro.

-sigo esperando que me contestes… parece que los nargles se robaron tus pensamientos- Ginny miró despreocupadamente el cielo. Como si buscara algo.

-la invité… le mandé cien veces a Aker invitándola a venir conmigo… y ella no me respondió-

-eso es mentira- su voz sonó como si se hubiera tragado una bolsa de clavos antes de decir esa frase.

-ella me olvidó. Blue… ella sale con chicos… ella se fue a otro país-

-¡solo se fue por un par de días!-

-ella NO quiere saber de mi…- Harry paró en seco frente a Ginny.

-su alejamiento hacia mí me hizo tomar esta decisión.-

-¡TIENEN UNA HIJA JUNTOS!- Ginny se levantó enojada y frustrada. -¿Qué PASARÁ CON LANY?-

-Lany no tiene por que sufrir… en absoluto. Ella ha crecido maravillosamente…-

-¡PERO NUNCA HAS ESTADO CON ELLA… UNOS DÍAS AL AÑO NO TE HACEN EL MEJOR PADRE!-

-es por eso que tomé mi decisión…-

-¿de que hablas?-

-que muy pronto, más de lo que imaginas, veré a mi hija todos los días… ¿no es maravilloso?- Harry de pronto se sintió como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿vas a pedir la custodia de Lany…?- A Ginny se le quebraba su voz. Harry negó.

-voy a tener la custodia de Lany…-

-Ginny NO lo aceptará jamás… Molly te mataría si se enterase que quieres apartarla de ella-

-No la alejaré de Molly- "NI de ti, mi vida, no entiendes"

-no tendría el corazón de despegar a mi hija de quien la ha cuidado los últimos cuatro años…-

-¡entonces todo es culpa de Ginny!- Harry volvió a negar… tomo aire y se sentó junto a Ginny.

-no puedo culpar a Ginny de no estar para Lany… no me puedo culpar a mí de no estar con ella… pero jamás la separaría de Molly…- _solo espera para explicarte, amor. Solo que tu no te acuerdas del pacto. Así lo querías. Así lo hicimos. Sin Molly, Lany muere. Pero ya estoy aquí, amor, mañana todo será diferente._

-¡señor Potter… la cena dará inicio!- uno de los elfos domésticos le interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de decir la verdad. En su cabeza habían pasado horas desde que había salido del apartamento de Luna. Y ahora parecía que de alguna manera ese tiempo iba aún más lento. Ella se puso fría a medida que Harry la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba de nuevo al interior del salón.

-¿te pasa algo, Blue..? parece que llegaste al velorio- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa. Pero Ginny estaba en otro mundo, porque estaba a punto de comer camarones. Y ella era un poco alergica. O talvez fue algo temporal por el embarazo de Lany.

-discúlpenme señores... necesito un poco de aire- dijo en medio de un chiste del jefe de Harry y sin más ni más corrió al baño. –o talvez no. Su vestido se rasgó aún más y una de las patas de la silla se enredó en ella. Antes de que pasara una catástrofe Ginny se voltió y tiró de él. Su tacón terminó de fallar y perdió el equilibrio justo en el momento que un elfo doméstico traía más comida. Harry no pudo hacer nada. Los gritos de las mujeres y los rostros de curiosidad llenaron por completo el Club Collatio. Ginny estaba en el suelo llena de comida. Y de la verguenza su vestido volvió a ser rojo. Harry se abrió en el mar de rostros y tomó su mano. La levantó rápidamente y la llevó fuera del salón cerca de los baños.

-¿que pasa contigo Blue...?-

-podrías empezar a decirme LUNA como todo el mundo...- Harry frunció el entrecejo. No sabía que pasaba con ella... y eso lo estaba matando.

-creo que deberías...- muy tarde, estaba vomitando sobre él.

Harry sostubo su frente hasta que se tranquilizó. Unas lágrimas reveldes rodaban su mejilla y en seguida las atribulló al desorden estomacal. No permitiría que Harry la viera en ese estado tna deplorable. Y no se refería a su físico. Sentimentalmente estaba abatida. Con un movimiento de su varita Harry recogió el desastre. Ginny se encaminó a los dichosos baños. Pero Harry entró en pánico. No divisaba a Luna por ningún lado. Desde la tarima principal inició su último discurso.

"como todos saben, mi vida al principio no fue un cuento de hadas. Sé lo que es vivir en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Sé lo que es usar ropa vieja y más que todo sé lo que es sentirse solo. Es por lo tanto un honor para mí el recibir los cinco mil galeones del premio de "Corazón de bruja" y donarlos al hospicio de huérfanos. Pero no solo eso. Les regalo 1000 escobas Nimbus 3000, donados por varios de mis socios. Sé que las van a disfrutar..."

El Club Collatio estalló en aplausos y lágimas. Harry se acercó al chico que le pareció más grande, unos nueve años tendría, esperaba que a pesar de su edad, alguien lo adoptara y encontrara una familia.

-me pareció magnífico, Harry- la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt llegó sus oídos. -¿nos acompañarán en el almuerzo de mañana?- El ojiverde agarró la cintura de Ginny –claro que si... no hay problema ¿verdad cariño?-

-claro que no- si voz tuvo un deje de ironismo -¿donde será el almuerzo?-

-aquí mismo, solo que en el area de terrazas- Kingley le dio a Harry una palmada en el hombro –disfruten de la fiesta. Nos vemos mañana-

-solo un día más Potter, solo seré tu novia por un día y luego no sabrás de mi- le dijo en un tono tan enojado que Harry le dio un escalofrío.

-¿que quieres decir con "no sabrás de mí..."?- Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. Era la peor noche de su vida. Y en menos de media hora terminaría. El reloj de salón del club Collatio daba las once de la noche.

-LUNA LOVEGOOD... vendrás conmigo...- ¡MALDITA SEA!, si no era una cosa era otra. Ahora antes de poder reaccionar un muy borracho Blaise Zabinni la había tomado de la cintura y la arrastraba a la pista de baile. La aprisionó en sus brazos buscando besarla. Harry no pudo ni reaccionar pues estaba apresado en un mar de brazos femeninos que disputaban su atención y una exclusiva para alguna revista. Sin perder un segundo Ginny sacó su varita y le apuntó a Zabini. Luego mando un poderoso hechizo de burbujas. ¡se le habían acabado los 7 hechizos a Ginny!. Pero salió bien. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el salon principal del club Collatio fue inundado por una lluvia de burbujas: de velorio a fiesta de disfrases y más tarde a fiesta de espuma. Los aurores se pusieron alerta, después de todo no querían que se repitieran los acontesimientos del desastre de Picadilly's. El apuesto jefe de Harry se abrió paso entre la multitud de disfrases negros y blancos hacia donde una rubia de vestido rojo y copió el hechizo de burbujas y lo disparó al aire como si fuera un cañón. El hechizo llegó hasta la araña del candelabro del salón y explotó en una lluvia de espuma de colores. La espuma hacía que el piso se tornara resbaloso. Sin perder un segundo Harry hechizó sus zapatos para no caer: tenía que separar a su hermosa mujer de las garras de Zabini.

Y sin pensarlo ni importarle el hecho que el salón estaba repleto de personas que bailaban al compás de la musica rocanrolera y las luces relampagueantes y se caían por efecto de la espuma, Harry tomó a Ginny en sus brazos la alejó de Zabini y la besó.

El beso fue fuerte. Tierno y decidido. Imposible de no disfrutar, y en el momento que Ginny sedió y unió su lengua con la de Harry, el mundo dejó de existir. Ese en definitiva era uno de los mejores besos que se daban en público. Era apacionado, hambriento y totalmente decidido. Robaba el aliento. Era perfecto. Cuando al fin se separaron las lágrimas rodaban las mejillas de Ginny. Se separó de Harry como pudo y salió corriendo hacia las chimeneas del Club Collatio. El vestido, rojo fuego, parecía rasgarse aún más y sus estúpidos zapatos le dificultaban terriblemente el paso. La multitud de personas no le abrían paso, y ella trataba de correr, de salir de ahí... trataba de no llorar.

Los siguiente que recordó, fue que acompañó a Ginny al apartamento de Luna, y que se despidió de ella._ Mañana todo será diferente, lo prometo, amor._ Y se alejó de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sábado 6 de agosto.**

Antes del amanecer estaba en la oficina. Le daría a Malfoy el informe de Picadilly's que había precentado ayer, para que de una vez por todas "El profeta" no se metiera con ellos. No ahora que iniciarina su postergada familia. Aker llegó a la ventana de su oficina, le entregó el periódico.

"_Fe de erratas:_

_ayer por error de impresión la fecha del perriódico marcó 2005, pero ya hoy marca el tiempo exacto. Ofrecemos disculpas a nuestros lectores"_

_Att. Daco Malfoy_

_Director del Periódico "El Pofeta"_

Y Harry le entregó la información encriptada para Malfoy. Le dio una hoja de lechuga a la lechuza y ella voló muy feliz. Esa "Fe de erratas", terminó de convencer a Harry de que Draco había madurado un poco.

-Algo menos de que preocuparse- salió de su oficina y se dirigio a su casa. A su nuevo hogar totalmente listo para disfrutar. El contratista Howard Benson lo había logrado. La casa era preciosa. Estrechó la mano del señor y con eso finiquitó el contrato. La casa era de Ginny. Uno de sus regalos para verla sonreir de nuevo.

Estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado, no podía esperar a que Lany la viera, así que caminó hacia La Madriguera. Su recibida no la esperaba: claramente vió como Fred se aparecía frente a él y lo arrastraba hacia el cobertizo donde antes guardaban las escobas voladoras.

-¿que te pasa Fred?-

-Ginny está en la casa...-

-WOW, menos mal que me avisaste...-

-bueno Potter... ¿cual es el plan?-

-necesito que lleven a Molly y a Lany a la una de la tarde al Club Collatio-

-¿Collatio¡No crees que un club llamado "Destino" es muy cursi!- (_Collatio_: Destino en Latín)

Harry ignoró el comentario –tienes que estar ahí, con Lany y con tu madre, si todo sale bien, mañana rompemos la maldición- Fred sonrió -¡ya era hora Potter!-

.-.-.-.-.-

-¿llegas a tiempo?-

Ginny disfrazada de Luna asintió –dijiste almuerzo a la una de la tarde- ¿quien la había ayudado a hechiarse? Por lo que sabía Hermione había sido llevada al hospital en la mañana, entonces seguro fue Raffy, la compañera psicópata del orden de Ginny. Eran tan maniática que a Harry se le parecía a Hermione, en sus años de estudiante.

Harry parecía divertido– y hora de Londres... te superas Blue- El restaurante del Club Collatio lucía unas mesas color verde esmeralda con las sillas café chocolate, tal como él había ordenado que lo decoraran. La combinación era diferente, pero era maravillosa.

-nos sentamos?- Harry había dejado su disfrás de pirata, y vestía un poco formal: camisa verde, que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos y un pantalón negro. El cabello alborotado, como siempre.

-¿y tu jefe?- ella trataba de llevar la concersación a algún punto. Tenerlo nuevamnte tan cercca no era bueno para sus nervios.

-él vendrá tarde... ¿te parece si esperamos un momento antes de ordenar?-

-está bien- quiso sonar casual.

Y Harry nuevamente pensó que se había tragado una bolsa de clavos antes de poder hablar, solo que esta vez eran clavos oxidados.

-cuándo vendrán tus compañeros aurores?- Harry no tenía idea de como traer la conversación de Lany a la mesa. Y menos aún de como explicarle que él sabía que ella había sido Luna todo este tiempo... y de como arreglerían el matrimonio.

Harry sonrió y acercó una de sus manos a la de Ginny y las acarició.

-ellos no vendrán hoy, la mayoría todavía se recuperan de la fiesta de ayer, o de la sorpresa de ser comprados en subasta por sus novias- Ella sonrió un poco.

-sus novias parecían locas o desesperadas-

-las novias suelen ser así...- esos ojos verdes la atravezaban. Casi podía sentir que veían atravéz de los hechizos que cambiaron su cabello y sus ojos...

-no todas las novias... al menos yo no- .

Harry tomó ahora, sus dos manos con las suyas, parecía nervioso.

-podrán decir muchas cosas de tí... que eres una novia sincera, puntual, hermosa-

Ginny sintió que su estómago se encogía, inclúso su cuerpo se tensó.

-o que eres una novia loca, celosa y un poco manipuladora-

Ginny no tenía expresión en su rostro.

-pero jamás dirán que eres mi "novia por accidente"- la voz de Harry se hizo un poco más intima.

Ginny estaba tan dolida que no notó como un anillo aparecía en su dedo anular, anillo que Harry había convocado en silencio.

-te haré una pregunta-

Ella lo miró directo a sus ojos.

-Ginny Weasley... ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Pasó un minuto eterno antes que Ginny pareciera reaccionar. Y entonces explotó. Toda la magia por hechizos de belleza fue nula en un segundo: Ginny Weasley apareció frente a él. Su cabellos rojo fuego, y su hermoso rostro angelical. Hasta las ropas cambiaron. Frente a él parareció la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Y estaba llorando.

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?- al fin la verdad.

-desde que pasé por tí al departamento de Luna- ella no podía creerlo, tenía rabia. Estaba furiosa con él. –te mandé más cartas de las que imaginas Ginny... ¿porque no me contestaste?-

La boca de Ginny se abrió un poco. Y se sintió un poco estúpida también. –tenía un hechizo temporal de inencontrable-. Harry suspiró aliviado –lo puse por protección a Gabrielle-

-hablé con Gabrielle para que me encontraras... envié a Jack Mallory por tí...-

-Gabrielle estaba con Seamus, no me dijo nada y a Jack no le vi... vine a Londres antes de verlo...-

Ahora ella lloraba. Ya no sabía ni porque. Nuevamente silencio.

-¿porque no me respondes?- el corazón de Harry latía con dolorosa rapidéz. Ginny observó el hermoso anillo en su dedo. Su historia de amor tendría un final feliz... pero...

-¿que pasará con Lany¡ayer me dijiste que tendrías la custodia de Lany!-

-Bueno,- Harry se acercó a ella –eso de pende de tí... si me aceptas como marido, ambos tendremos la custodia-

Era un desenlace tan estúpido y romántico que Ginny no se lo hubiera esperado. Y con todo faltaba algo más:

Ante sus ojos Harry se arrodilló ante ella y le abrazó las piernas, dejando su cara cerca de su vientre: -por favor, cásate conmigo... yo podría vivir sin tus manos, sin tu sonrisa... sin tu corazón. Ella estaba petrificada. Su voz no salía.

Harry se empezó a preocupar, de alguna manera estaba muy seguro que Ginny olvidaría ese pequeño inconveniente y que le diría si. Pero ella no hablaba, entonces lo dijo:

-Fuiste mi último pensamiento- el ojiverde levantó la mirada –cuando Voldemort me mató, y liberó mi alma del horrocrux, cuando todos me creían muerto... un minuto eterno... solo pensé en tí...en tu mirada ardiente y en la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos...-

Fue más que suficiente. El corazón de Ginny volvió a latir en maravillosa alegría. Él nunca le había confesado algo semejante. Desde que él había aparecido el anillo en su dedo, estaba más que tentada a aceptar. Pero ella tenía respeto propio. Y un poco de orgullo. Pero el orgullo quedó muy en el pasado. Él hizo que su corazón volviera a ser feliz.

-Si- le dijo entre besos, lágrimas y risas, mientras ella también se arrodillaba frente a él -si mi amor, nos casaremos-

**Continuará****…**

El siguiente es el capítulo final. Les va a encantar, lo prometo. Miles de respuestas aparecerán y un hermoso brindis de bodas a cargo de los Gemelos Weasley. Pero por ahora… espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, confieso que me costó horrores escribirlo. Solo espero que haya valido la pena.

Un abrazo desde Costa Rica (a pesar de la lluvia, los derrumbes y el TLC… todo va bien.)


	7. Novia por Destino

**N/A: **hola!!! Una cosita, faltan muchos detalles por descubrir, pero recuerden que es una saga. Tengan paciencia, en algún momento acabaré. **Un pequeño spoiler del 7. Capítulo Final, y un enorme cambio de planes... no va haber boda en este fic... más adelante los compensaré. **

Solo haré un **pequeño recuento referido** a los compañeros inefables de Ginny.

Linsay es un poco más alta que Ginny, es pelirroja y está locamente enamorada de Jack Malory, él le dejó un dije de mitad de corazón, para que ella entendiera que no se había dado por vencido con su relación. Jack Malory: inefable experto. Amigo de la adolescencia de Truman. Truman: es el novio de Tory. Excelente amigo e inefable.

Tory: es muy vivaz y divertida. Ama a sus primos: Linsay, Hans y Raffy. Hans y Raffy: hermanos, ellos no podrían ser más diferentes, Raffy es un cerebrito ambulante. Hans por su lado es el típico fiestero soltero incurable. Y gasta bromas a más no poder. Con eso espero que no se les hagan enredos y sin más contratiempos prosigo con el relato:

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Fuiste mi último pensamiento- el ojiverde levantó la mirada –cuando Voldemort me mató, y liberó mi alma del horrocrux, cuando todos me creían muerto... un minuto eterno... solo pensé en tí...en tu mirada ardiente y en la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos...-_

_Fue más que suficiente. El corazón de Ginny volvió a latir en maravillosa alegría. Él nunca le había confesado algo semejante. Desde que él había aparecido el anillo en su dedo, estaba más que tentada a aceptar. Pero ella tenía respeto propio. Y un poco de orgullo. Pero el orgullo quedó muy en el pasado. Él hizo que su corazón volviera a ser feliz._

_-Si- le dijo entre besos, lágrimas y risas, mientras ella también se arrodillaba frente a él -si mi amor, nos casaremos-_

**Novia por destino.**

Cuando Lany llegó a sus vidas, Harry tuvo que recurrir a Severus Snape para salvar la vida de Ginny: fue la mejor decición, la que tomaría un auror, la que tomaría un padre que se preocupa por la vida de las dos mujeres más imortantes en su vida. El hechizo era complicado, y requería de la ayuda de su familia: sangre del padre, de la madre, de un hermano, de un amigo y de un mentor; combinadas le darían a Ginny las fuerzas que necesitaba para vivir, un hechizo de encubadora para ella, esa era la primera parte del plan.

Sirius, Molly, Fred, Lupín y Snape fueron los salvavidas de Ginny, devolviendo así la deuda de vida que todos tenían con la pelirroja.

Con Lany, la cual nació mucho antes de lo esperado, había que hacer algo muy especial, unirla a Harry, más de lo que ya estaban vinculados. Y unirla a Molly, quien se convetiría en el ancla de vida, tanto de Ginny como de Lany.

Harry se enamoró de Lany, de lo frágil que era, y de su espíritu, de las ganas de vivir que poseía, porque solo llevaba unas pocas horas en este mundo y ya había tenido que luchar contra tanta maldad, y ser fuerte. Y tan pequeña, Harry recordó que era una hermoza motita rojiza, la podía alzar con un brazo. Merlín... tenía tanto miedo a perderla, y a perder a Ginny que el único camino era protegerlas con el hechizo encubadora a ambas.

Pero al mismo tiempo era algo terrible para su futuro. Los tres no podían estar juntos en una misma habitación hasta que la niña cumpliera 3 años. Serían los tres años más largos de su vida, no podía tener la familia que esperaba. Entonces Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ginny, la cual estaba inconciente, y luego a su bebé, y lo decidió. Estarían vivas, podría estar con Ginny y con la beba, cada una a su tiempo. Tres años no eran nada comparados a la dicha de saber que estarían vivas.

Desgraciadamente, Harry no contaba con que su misión de entrenamiento se alargara de ocho meses a diesciciete, la desesperación era increible. Necesitaba ya a su familia. Y pronto la tendía.

**.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tengo marcado en el pecho  
todos los días que el tiempo  
no me dejó estar aquí._

**.-.-.-.-.-**

Rodeada de lágrimas de alegría, Ginny seguía de rodillas abrazando a Harry. Él susurraba palabras tiernas a sus oídos y le acariciaba su cabello. Todo estaba bien.

De pronto, unos bracitos se colgaron del cuello de Ginny y de Harry. Una cabellera roja y unos ojos verdes los recibieron a ambos.

-Lany… cariño…- Ginny apenas podía hablar. –como llegaste aquí corazón?… donde está la abuela?-. La terraza del Club Collatio fue invadida por parte de su familia y amigos: Lupín, Sirius, Fred, Molly y Severus estaban ahí.

-ya es hora- sentenció Snape. Con mirada de desconcierto, Ginny buscó refugio en Harry, él solo la besó y le ayudó a levantarse, al tiempo que cargaba a Lany en sus brazos.

-vamos a jugar un juego, corazón- la niña sonrió a su padre –los tres nos paramos en el centro mientras estos señores hacen un circulo sobre nosotros…-

-y luego?- preguntaron las dos pelirrojas intrigadas por el "juego" –habrán luces de colores, y seremos una familia…- Ginny aún no comprendía. Cuando vio a su hermano Fred unir su mano con la de Lupín, y éste con Siruis, empezó a comprender.

Magia sin varita, magia ancestral, la magia protectora que una vez Lily usó con Harry… el viento se arremolinaba sobre ellos, rodeándolos de una increíble calidez. Lany se sentía segura y feliz, empezó a reír cuando del pecho de Snape salió una venada.

Uno a uno los patronus volaron y giraron alrededor para luego caminar lentamente hacia Lany. Ella saludó a eso animalitos luminosos con una reverencia y un tierno beso, luego vio como desaparecían, para después aparecer un hermoso ciervo, al lado de un magnífico caballo.

-listo- la voz monótona y fría de Snape se posó en los ojos chocolates de Ginny, fue cuando la pelirroja comprendió: el hechizo de incubadora se había roto, y la deuda de vida que tenían con ella se había pagado.

-creo que merecemos una fiesta- Sirius Black rompió el silencio –donde está Raffy y tus otros compañeros inefables?-

-Creo que Linsay y Malory no vendrán a la fiesta, los vi muy contentos hace un rato- Fred parecía feliz –pero no te preocupes, Sirius, creo que Raffy si irá…-

-en ese caso… todos están invitados- Sirius dio la invitación al aire, evitando ver directamente a Snape. Ni el tiempo cambiaría el hecho de que ellos se odiaran mutuamente.

.-.-.-.-.

_Hoy voy a verte de nuevo,  
voy a alegrar tu tristeza.  
Vamos a hacer una fiesta  
pa' que este amor crezca más.  
_

.-.-.-.-.

La blusa con el letrero "bebés a bordo" parecía explotar. Hermione Granger se encontraba acosada en una cama del hospital San Mungo con un Truman visiblemente acongojado y una Tory muy risueña.

–por favor Truman, consígueme el chocolate…-

-Hermione, te he dicho que en un hospital no se puede…-

-como te va con el CLP?- Tory buscaba desviar la atención de Hermione y los chocolates.

-a mi de maravilla, pero Ron está vomitando desde ayer en la noche… pobre. Me traerás el chocolate Tory?- al parecer no era facil persuadir a Hermione de su objetivo.

-lo haré luego que vengan Harry y Ginny… quiero verles antes de partir.-

Una nueva misión, encargada a Truman y Tory, haría que ellos se ausentaran junto con Raffy varios años. La cura de una extraña enfermedad, que ya había cobrado la vida de la tía de Raffy, de Tory y de Hans, la madrina de Truman, y de la madre de Linsay; que por cosas del destino, había sido la misma maravillosa mujer. Su muerte los había afectado tanto que por ella decidieron ser inefables, era la única manera de encontrar la cura a ese mal y así proteger a las mujeres de la familia. Lamentablemente el tiempo se les agotaba, esa misma noche partirían a casa, iniciarían un nuevo plan, y juntarían las pistas que habían encontrados esos años en Londres.

Todo saldría bien.

Minutos después, mientras Tory releía las revistas que dejaban las enfermeras para las futuras madres, encontró una pequeña nota que le pudiera interesar a Ginny, se la mostraría luego. Era de su amiga Gabrielle de la Court, al parecer "El ático" había sido la experiencia de modas más increíble en la historia de Escocia. Un éxito rotundo para la diseñadora de modas y mauillaje, (Gabrielle) y para su equipo. Tanto había sido así que Gabrielle había anunciado la pronta venta de un nuevo perfume, que según decía llevaba años experimentando. Tory sonrió y se lo enseñó a Truman¡pobre Ginny!, esperaban que esta vez no fuera ella la que atendiera los nervios y la locura de la francesa.

La puerta se abrió y Lany apareció corriendo para lanzarse con cuidado sobre la cama de Hermione.

-¡tía Hermy…! Vieras que un montón de animalitos luminosos me saludaron- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con curiosidad. –¡y papi y mami se van a casar!-

Por la puerta entró Ginny de la mano de Harry, los dos se veían más que felices, más que tranquilos, se veían completos. –y tus bebés cuando nacerán tía Hermy?-

-¡bebés!- dijo riendo Tory -¡solo es uno!-

Todos volvieron a ver escépticos a Tory. Sabían que ella habría sido una buena profesora de adivinación o que mínimo habría sido buena amiga de Trelawney. Pero era increíble pensar que el enorme estómago de 33 semanas de gestación albergara solo una personita. Harry había calculado dos. Fred y George habían apostados cuatro. Ron solo esperaba no fueran más de cinco. Pero uno era increíble.

-y la beba nacerá el dos de septiembre- Truman carraspeó su garganta en señal para que Tory se callara. Si en verdad ella sabía algo así… era mejor que Hermione se llevara la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Lany casi reía al preguntar

–Tory no sabe, cariño- Ginny se acercó a su hija –ella solo está jugándole una broma a tu tía Hermy-

Tory negó. –hace días la señora Jane Granger le rogó a Ron que Hermy se hiciera un ultrasonido, una técnica muggle para ver a los bebés… estos son los resultados, llegaron hace poco…- La cara de todos fue de total incredulidad. Solo un bebé. Esto haría muy feliz a Ron. Solo un bebé. Bueno, una beba.

-Has pensado en algún nombre?- ya que Tory había echado a perder la sorpresa, al menos Truman le brindó un pensamiento feliz a Hermione: el nombre de una niña.

-Siempre me gustó Victorie, pero Fleur y Bill me ganaron… luego me gustaba Madelaine- Hermione aprovechó para abrazar a Lany –pero tus padres se me adelantaron, creo que dejaré que Ron decida… pensé en Jacksin, Brisa, Amy o Maurin…-

-¿Por qué no algo más sencillo, como Cloe o Rose…?- Truman ceñía la frente al escuchar los nombres tan particulares que Ron había pensado, no quería que la pobre niña sufriera por su nombre.

-ya veremos… se los diré a Ron.. ¡wow…!... una niña…-con una sonrisa Hermione acarició su enorme vientre –mi niña…-

-por cierto, hablando de Bill me mandó una lechuza- recordó Hermione -están por llegar para que Victorie juegue con Lany antes de partir a Francia-

-Victorie me cae mal- era de las pocas veces que Lany se mostraba enojada ante la noticia de la llegada de su prima.

-sabes nena, mi prima Linsay y yo no nos llevábamos bien de pequeñas, y ahora somos inseparables, ella es mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, dale una oportunidad a Victorie- era la primera vez que Tory hablaba con sensatez, ya que era Raffy la encargada de dar los consejos inteligentes.

Madelaine Potter pareció pensarlo largo rato, con su seño fruncido y la vista baja sobre el estómago de su tía Hermy, al final asintió.

-¿se quedarán a la fiesta?-

Tory observó a su novio. Truman pareció pensarlo, revisó su reloj y asintió. –solo unas cuantas horas…-

-¿Ya Raffy se fue?- esta vez fue Hermione la que preguntó, a pesar de casi no conocer a Raffy, le agradaba la chica-cerebro del grupo. Los inefables asintieron.

-es una lástima- sentenció Harry –Sirius esperaba hablar con ella ¡se llevan tan bien!-

Todos rieron. Sirius amaba molestar a Raffy, hacerla sentir incómoda y básicamente hacer de su vida un suplicio. La detestaba y esa era su manera de demostrarlo.

Cuando la sanadora revisó a Hermione y le dio de alta, (la cual salió del hospital comiendo una enorme barra de chocolate) los amigos quedaron en llegar a Gridmund Place, a la fiesta de Sirius. Harry no tenía intenciones de quedarse mucho. Los Weasley podrían ser muy fiesteros, pero a la primera oportunidad se excusaría con Sirius e iría directo a su hogar.

.-.-.-.-

Y el pretexto llegó solo una hora después de llegar a Gridmund Place, Ginny alegó que Lany estaba cansada, y Sirius que adoraba a Lany, la excusó. Harry desapareció junto con su familia en el fuego de la chimenea y apareció en La Madriguera.

-ve a jugar con la abuela, cariño, mamá y yo tenemos que hablar…- la pequeña se despegó de los brazos de su padre y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Casi saltando de la emoción.

No había encontrado un momento a solas con su novia. Y eso lo volvía loco. Sin perder más tiempo, la abrazó por la espalda y le mordió cariñosamente las orejas.

-mmm, amor, yo también te extrañaba…-

-estoy loco por se tu marido, nos casaremos en septiembre¿te parece?-

Ginny sonrió divertida -¿no es muy pronto?-

-será eterno… créeme- Ginny lo comprendía. Para ella también se haría eterno

-¡acepto!-

-preparé todo para el 1 de septiembre-

-¡tan rápido!,-

-¡claro!...¿que tenemos que hacer?-

Ella parecía desconcertada –las invitaciones, la comida, el lugar… ¿dónde vamos a vivir?- Harry le dio vuelta a su novia, le tomó su rostro en las manos y le habló con una admiración y un amor terrible.

-no nos llevará más de un par de días lo de los invitados…- ahí le dio un beso en la mejilla –el patio trasero de "La Madriguera" me pareció el lugar perfecto para realizar una boda, desde la de Bill- Ginny parecía sonreír- la comida será un problema, pero no muy grande, quiero que tu madre descanse, y con tal de casarme contigo, comería escregutos de cola explosiva- La sonrisa que Ginny le dedicó era tan hermosa como la que tenía el día que se dieron su primer beso, radiante y maravillosa. La besó en los labios, suave y lentamente, hasta que ella rompió el contacto.

-¿Dónde viviremos Harry?-

-sé que no te gustan mucho las sorpresas, pero ya tenemos donde vivir-

-Harry, no iré a Gridmund Place- el pelinegro aprovechó para deslizar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Ginny, la acercaba aún más a él y la besaba.

–no irás, encontré el lugar perfecto, sé que te gustará, y no está muy lejos…-

-no estará lista… son solo veintitrés días para septiembre-

Harry solo la miró profundamente, entonces ella asintió. Sabía que ya todo estaba resuelto, Harry se encargaría de todo.

-mami…papi… están bien?- la pequeña Lany bajó abrazando a un peluche de lechuza.

-si, corazón, estamos bien-

-¿Por qué bailan si no hay música?-

-porque somos felices-

-Taki también se puede ir con nosotros- Lany señaló el peluche.

-claro que sí, Lany… recuerdas el secreto que teníamos para mami…-

La niña asintió.

-te parece si le damos el regalo hoy?-

La niña asintió con una sonrisa.

Ginny no dejaba de admirarse de Harry. Le había regalado una casa. Y no una cualquiera, sino el hogar perfecto.

-está a tu nombre- Harry le susurró mientras apreciaban la Casa Potter desde la entrada principal -¿le puedo dar un recorrido por su casa, señorita Weasley?-

-claro que si- dijo mordiéndose un labio tentándolo –no puedo esperar- la temperatura de Harry subió varios grados.

Lany corría de un lado al otro, mostrándole a su madre la casa –y aquí es mi cuarto, y Aker tiene una jaula y en la cocina… Kreacher prepara comida y sobran cuartos mami… papi dijo que tu le ayudarías a llenarlos- Harry se sonrojó.

-¿eso dijo papi?- la ceja de Ginny se levantó con interés y lo volvió a ver –bueno… talvez sea cierto-

Supo que lo había perdonado. La estúpida infidelidad y el hecho que se marchara por la mañana sin decirle nada justo antes de desaparecer por diecisiete meses. Ella lo había perdonado por todo lo relacionado son el Código Romeo, y sobre todo por lo acontecido en el baile de Aurores. Lo mínimo que podía hacerle era regalarle una casa. Pero ella nunca había sido materialista. Su corazón siempre podía más que cualquier poder en la tierra, porque ella era, junto con Lany, las únicas cosas reales para Harry en el mundo.

-cuando se duerma Lany, me dejarás hacerte el amor?-

-con dos condiciones-

-la primera-

-no me dejarás sola otra vez sin decirme a donde vas, no podría soportarlo una vez más-

Harry asintió –lo prometo. ¿sabes…? hay un cuarto especial, solo se abre cuando los dos estamos juntos, será nuestra recámara… espera a verla –pero Ginny lo detuvo. –La veremos cuando seamos marido y mujer… ¿te parece?- Ginny le acarició el cabello y colocó su frente con la de él. Con un beso tierno, Harry aceptó.

-hay muchos cuartos en esta casa…-

-esperaba que me ayudaras con eso… varios Potter más serían justo lo que le hace falta-

-solo que Lany se duerma… y seré toda tuya-

Harry no podía esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-

El nuevo sol entró por uno de los cuartos de la casa Potter. Ginny Weasley dormía tranquila en los brazos de su novio, de su amante, de su futuro esposo. Harry sonrió: era tan familiar tenerla en sus brazos que por un tiempo pensó que nunca más estarían así. La besó. Y ella ronroneó y se despertó.

-buenos días, amor- Harry se incorporó dejando que la sábana que los cubría resbalara y la dejara desnuda.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-

-algo liviano… ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-domingo…-

-entonces quiero el menú completo…-

-yo también…- Harry se le acercó aún más para besarla con pasión. Tocando suavemente su sedosa piel. Ella ronroneó al instante.

-te parece si pasamos todo el día en la cama y te hago el amor como ayer… -

-es una tentadora oferta pero…- a Ginny le costaba mucho enfocarse, más con Harry besándole el cuello, tras la oreja y con su cuerpo empezando a excitarse- pero está Lany… ella no nos puede encontrar así… -

-así como…- Harry era un malvado cuando se trataba de torturarla –en la cama… desnudos y ¡Oh Merlín!-

Ginny se enrolló en la sábana y prácticamente salió corriendo de la cama. No podía dejar que Harry le hiciera el amor otra vez… y él quería… ella quería… pero… ¿y si Lany se despertaba…?

-Aún no escuchaste mi segunda condición para casarte conmigo- Harry parecía desolado.

-Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Porque hasta que nos casemos, duermes en Gridmund Place…- ante la mirada de súplica de su hermoso novio, ella solo alzó las cejas, y con derrota él aceptó.

-no tendremos sexo hasta casarnos- Harry se levantó, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y ansioso, se acercó a Ginny y la dejó arrinconada.

-yo acepto, pero tu, pequeña Weasley no podrás aguantarte veintidós días sin ser mía, sin dejarte que te haga el amor, sin dejarme tocarte, sin besarte…-

-puedes besarme, es más, debes besarme… pero quiero guardar energías para la luna de miel, Potter, porque te dejaré exhausto…- luego Ginny pasó su lengua sensualmente por los labios abiertos de Harry, y se escabulló hacia el baño del cuarto.

Era el perfecto domingo que siempre había anhelado, Kreacher les prepararía el desayuno, leería el periódico matutino e incluso más tarde irían al zoológico… ese era un excelente plan.

Al final, el plan de Ginny había fallado. Nunca había logrado hacerse pasar por Luna frente a él.

Una pequeña venganza, por parte de Ginny, el nuevo plan era volverlo loco de deseo estos días antes del matrimonio, y luego… hacerlo muy feliz, con todas las implicaciones físicas, sexuales, psicológicas, culinarias, afectivas, sociales e incluso neonatales (N/a: bebés) que la nueva familia estuviera lista para enfrentar. Solo esperaba que su recámara especial fuera antirruidos.

El plan de Hermione había fallado, desde siempre supo que ellos estaban enamorados, pero que eran cabezones para admitirlo, jamás imaginó que su idea de juntarlos resultara un tanto desastrosa para Ginny y para el vestido de Luna.

El plan de Harry casi falla, porque si ella no hubiera aceptado ser su esposa, estaría en serios problemas, pero todo salió bien: ya tenía una familia, oficialmente esperaría por ella, pero tener a sus dos pelirrojas viviendo felices bajo un mismo techo, sería suficiente por el momento. Claro que él no contaba con el límite del sexo, eso sí, solo lo hacía más interesante.

Pero lo que nadie sospechaba, es que en realidad el único plan que estaba resultando de maravilla, era el plan de Lany. El plan para ver a sus padres juntos al menos una vez más.

.-.-.-.-.-

"**El Profeta"**

**Domingo 7**** de agosto, 2004**

**Editorial**

Luego de muchos día de ardua investigación, uso de fuentes confiables e incluso del mismísimo Ministro de Magia, el señor editor Draco Malfoy logró lo que pocos periodistas han logrado: al fin el informe de lo ocurrido en la Plaza Piccadillys será revelado para los espectates compradores del periódico. A continuación el reportaje:

"**Convención Internacional de Magos Astrónomos (C.I.M.A.) interrumpida por Nargles Gigantes."**

Como es de conocimiento común, días pasados la comunidad mágica se vio envuelta en una terrible crisis de descubrimiento. Todo empezó meses atrás cuando la C.I.M.A. decidió llevar a cabo una reunión en la concurrida Plaza Piccadillys, para observar una aparente pequeña anomalía en la estrella Polar y la constelación Orión, la cual pudo haberse causado por una interrupción en la constancia del tiempo y el espacio o por la aparente época de apareamiento de los _Nargles_ (**1.)**

La unidad especial de Aurores del Ministerio de magia, trabajó para que la reunión de la C.I.M.A. se produjera de manera que los muggles no detectaran la precencia de los magos y en el caso improvable que los nargles aparecieran.

La plaza Piccadilly tuvo una particular afluencia de personas ese día, lo cual incrementó las espectativas de la C.I.M.A. al considerar que finalmente la observación de la estrella Polar y la constelación Orión. Pero no todo salió bien, como ya lo sabemos, a eso de las ocho de la noche se emezó a escuchar un zumbido incrementando al punto que incluso los muggles lo empezaron a detectar. Con un sonido ensordecedor que empezó a generar temor en ambas poblaciones (muggle y mágica) fue inevitable la lluvia de hechizos.

Se vio de toda clase de hechizos cruzar el cielo de Londres, de visibilidad e incluso de gigantismo fueron los que más causaron estragos: ante sus ojos muchos curiosos vieron como se formaron unas criaturas de pelaje turqueza, con tres patas y unas dimutas alas. De acuerdo a Luna Lovegood, los llamados _nargles_ aparecieron, con la coincidencia de que era justamente esta, la época de apareamiento.

Harry Potter, el conocido hombre–que-venció, era el encargado de la aparente no complicada misión, pero como es bien conocido, el señor Potter optó por la seguridad de todos los imputados, y, sin orden del ministro ejecutó lo que se conoce como "siete hechizos de protección" con lo que ayudó a calmar la histeria colectiva, y al mismo tiempo sumió a la comunidad mágica a esa incómoda restricción.

El ahora conocido como Escándalo de Piccadillys, generó varias restricciones, pero también la confirmación de la época de apareamiento de los nargles, los agentes del C.I.M.A. descartaron por completo que la anomalía de la estrella Polar y la Constelación Orión se deba a una inconstancia en la relación tiempo-espacio.

A partir del domingo la retricción de hechizos va a ser levantada por el mismo Ministro de Magia. Luego del insidente al señor Harry Potter se le otorgó el nivel Alto de Auror **(2).**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Director**

**1.**_ recordamos a nuestros lectores que las criaturas conocidas como nargles, no se habían mostrado visibles nunca ante los magos, salvo a la naturalista y periodista Luna Lovegood._

**2.**_ para más detalles consultar la revista Corazón de Bruja en su edición especial de septiembre, bajo el título "Baile Blanco & Negro, la mejor subasta de Aurores"_

.-.-.-.-.

**FIN**


End file.
